


Eye of the Storm

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, Dark!Thor, F/M, Thor - Freeform, and he's circling his prey, kind innocent, noncon, shy reader, thor is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You are a new servant at the palace of Asgard but the job isn’t so easy as you thought.Warnings: nonconsensual sexual acts (tags to be added throughout series)This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Comments: 250
Kudos: 518





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been wanting to start a Thor series for months but I also have this little devil on my shoulder @lokislastlove who is constantly in my ear so while I continue to play with my old series and try to finagle whole chapters, I present to you what will eventually be a very scary Thor.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and some kudos<3

The palace was overwhelming in its splendor. You had never set foot in such a place and now it was to be your home. _No,_ you weren't to live among the upper floors of nobles, but to serve them and reside with the other servants below. You couldn't complain as already the position was preferable to your former. You didn't miss the steam of the launderers down by the docks nor did you miss the smell of fish guts and worse things.

Melora was to share the thin hay-stuffed mattress with you in the servants' quarters and so it was also her task to accommodate you to your new duties. It was simple enough to clear away the plates and scraps of the wealthy and sweep away the dirt left behind by the soles of their polish boots and sandals. It wasn't some new and extraordinary mission, only the setting was different.

You first week was overwhelming only for all the new faces; servants and aristocrats alike. The latter swept by in their silky gowns and capes as you paused to show deference. You'd bend your knee and bow your head until they passed then resume your work in the corridor. You truly preferred the kitchen where there was little risk of encountering any of the noble Asgardians. One slip and you could be back to the docks or worse. 

Melora had already told you many stories of errant eyes and harsh consequences. Her former bed mate had scuffed the toe of Prince Loki's boots and was dismissed the next day. You wondered how long you would, or could, last. You'd just have to do what you did best, fade into the wall.

That night, the king, Thor, planned a feast to mark his late father's name day. It was to be a significant affair and the palace was alive with frenetic energy. Servants toiled below and nobles harried above to dawn the perfect attire for the occasion. 

You tended to the evening's meal along with the kitchen staff; several boars spitted for the occasion and mounds of vegetables pealed and speared on long skewers to roast. Casks of ale and wine were rolled in from the cellars and ewers shone as they were loaded onto carts along with stacks of golden plates, bowls, and goblets. You'd never seen such turmoil, not even when a storm crested just off the shore and the fishermen flurried to unload their wares should their ships be lost.

The hours flew by as the chores seemed endless and as the signal was given to start arranging platters, you were picked out with a dozen other girls to carry ewers filled with wine to the feast hall. Melora was just behind you, her toes whispered behind your heels as she kept close.

"We'll be serving for the night. It's tiresome, not a moment off your feet." She muttered. "Those nobles stomachs are as endless as their pockets."

You nodded, your voice locked deep in your chest. The hall glowed with glass lanterns that illuminated golden silk draped artfully from the columns around long trestle table lined with benches. You recalled the nicest dinner you'd ever attended was held by your mother when you were a child. Seasoned fish and carrots shoveled down in the small house behind the smithy.

Melora stopped you as you made to follow Irene to the north wall. She touched your arm and kept her voice low.

"We will keep an eye to these tables," She pointed the the three rows between you as she took her place beside a marble plinth, "Stay alert but don't let your eyes stray."

"Alright," You mumbled softly and hugged the ewer.

Scarlet table clothes draped the long tables and the golden dishes were set out precisely. You were distracted from your awe by movement near the doors. A man with a horn entered and placed his lips to his instrument. Voices rose from the corridors and the brass called to the approaching nobles, arriving from the ceremony held on the palace green

You lowered your eyes as the nobles entered in pairs and trios and larger groups. They trilled as they found a seat among the trestles and when all were upon the benches, the horn sounded again. The guests stood and quieted as they looked expectantly to the doors.

It was a moment before the king appeared. He wore his golden crown and formal cloak of a similar shade. You peeked at the hem of his cape but kept your chin down. You hadn't yet been in the presence of King Thor and you had been content to avoid him. The thought of it made you quiver. While he was known to many as a jovial king, you'd found that those rumours did not come from the lips of the palace staff. 

Music rose from the harps and fine lutes as the king's footfalls echoed through the hall. As he neared the table at the head of the chamber he turned and his people fell into an uproar. The applause was raucous if not overdone. You suspected that obligation was more the reason than admiration.

_Well, it wasn’t your duty to surmise._

The king sat and the nobles followed suit. You mimicked Melora and the other servants as they walked the length of the table and filled the cups of guests. You went to the casks hidden behind a curtain at the rear of the hall and refilled your ewer before returning to your vigil. The hall burgeoned with the sound of scraping cutlery, buzzing voices, and booming laughter. For a moment, you envied them all. _What was like to be them?_

A cup raised and a call came for a drink. You diligently made your way along the table and filled the goblet. You glanced across as Melora did the same at the next table, just a little further down. A hand reached back and squeezed her ass. You blanched and righted the ewer. 

You retreated, eyes on the floor. _What should you do if it happened to you?_ Melora only giggled and carried on. _What if you overturned the pitcher?_ Well, Melora was rather pretty, perhaps it would not happen to you.

The night wore on as such, pouring and standing. You noticed that Melora was not the only servant prone to wandering fondles. None of the women seemed particularly bother however and tarried from their perches along the wall to act coy for the noblemen.

"Drink! Drink!" A deep voice called as a giggle chirped just in the next row. "Drink! Servant! Who will serve their king?"

Tho sounded as drunk as the next guest. You glanced over, just for a second, and took in his long golden hair and thick beard, the rosiness in his cheeks and the fire in his pale blue eyes. You looked around and none of the other servants seemed to hear him, they were all too distracted by the words and coins offered by the lascivious guests.

You blinked and hesitated. The wine sloshed in your ewer and you looked around once more. The king continued to call, growing increasingly irritated. You watched your feet as you turned and began down along the wall. You walked behind the line of chairs at the head table, fewer than the rest. Only Thor, his brother, and his closest friends had the honour.

Your heart was beating in your ears as you grabbed the handle of the ewer and lifted it from against your stomach. You saw the tail of his gold cloak, hung from the back of his chair, and his crown, sat beside his plate. You kept your head down as you stopped beside his chair. You squeaked first, your words garbled, then tried again.

"Your majesty?" You held up the ewer and he put his cup out toward you. You filled it and he rescinded it so quickly, some splashed over the rim onto his hand.

You bowed and backed away slowly. You heard a deep gulp as you focused on the legs of the chairs.

"Another, sweet maid," He called before you could get past the end of the table. 

He had drank so fast, you wondered how he did not keel over. You returned to him and filled his goblet again. He chuckled and took another drink.

"Your majesty," You repeated and took a step back.

"A shy one," He mused and you stopped. "I've not seen you before."

Your eyes rounded at the floor and your lashes fluttered.

"Me, your majesty?" You asked.

"Yes, you, I don't speak to my own brother," He scoffed. "So, are you new or have you hidden in the shadows?"

"I arrived at the palace only three weeks past, your majesty," You said.

He leaned on the arm of his chair and waved his fingers along the edge of your vision.

"Come closer or speak up," He urged. "I cannot hear you."

You swallowed and took a breath. You struggled to steady your voice.

"Your majesty." You said loudly.

"Well, you may look upon me, should you wish. It is not forbidden. Not looking, anyway." He drank again and held out his cup. You stepped closer to pour and watched the wine trickle from the ewer but still could not look up. "Very well. Your ears seems sharp enough. Stay close, I am thirsty."

You uttered another 'your majesty’ and carefully tiptoed away. You thought he would remand you once more; tell you how you had failed at the mere act of walking. He didn't and you backed up to the wall. You felt a warmth around you. He was still looking at you but you did not dare to raise your head. You did not dare to see what should happen if you did.

🌩️

The rest of the night was uneventful aside from the king’s lingering eyes. By the end, you suspected it was some sort of game. The same that all the other men in the room seem to be in on. The only difference was that your reticence made it little fun for either side. And in the end, there were a dozen other servants who would gladly accept the king’s ploys.

When the feast hall was empty, you remained with the rest of the servants and those who came from the kitchens to help clear the trestles and decorations. Like many of the others, Melora was still giddy from her flirtations and there was a slight jingle to her step as a few coins were nestled in her bosom. 

The next time there was such an event, you might request to remain in the kitchens. The very thought of those men touching you made you recoil and the memory of the king’s taunting gaze made you burn in humiliation. It was one thing to clean up after others, it was something else entirely to be mocked by them.

You were exhausted by the time you returned to your shared mattress. Melora whispered with Magga as you slung your arm over your head in hopes of tuning them out. It was so late that the morning arrived within a few hours and you woke with a heavy head. You pulled on your servant’s dress over your slip and belted it first with a plain strap of leather and then the apron you wore to mark your station.

You yawned as you went to fetch your broom and bucket. You were stopped by Agnes as you did, the older maid often sent you off where you were needed before ordering another to fix their cap or their dress. She caught the handle of your broom and snatched the bucket from you as you stared at her dumbly.

“The king has council this morning and I heard what Melora got up to last night.” Agnes took the broom and pail from you, “You will take her place and mind your place. You girls…” She sighed. “As quickly as you’ve come, you can go. I shouldn’t have to remind you so often.”

You nodded and she pursed her lips.

“Well, better go. You don’t want to be barging in in the midst of royal business,” She shook her head. “Remember to keep your mouth shut and your head down.”

You gave another silent affirmation and flitted past her. Melora rolled her eyes as she was handed your broom and you gave her a pitiful smile. You didn’t tarry to commiserate as you realised you had to find the council room on your own. You’d only passed it once in your short time in the palace and you weren’t quite trusting of your memory or sense of direction.

You went down the east corridor instead of the west as you reached the upper floor. When at last you righted your course and found your way, the chamber was empty. You placed the steins before the seats and poured the light ale in each. As you left the pitcher in on the side table, the door croaked and you turned to greet the first arrival.

Prince Loki entered with an arched brow. You bent and averted your eyes at once. You recited a quavering ‘your highness’ and he grumbled in response and sat. He let out a long breath and turned the stein before him with his long fingers.

“You haven’t any wine? Or in the least, water?” He asked.

“I brought some water as well but no wine, your highness,” You offered.

“Very well,” He shoved the stein away from him.

You poured him a glass of the water and he took it without platitude. He sipped and rubbed the arm of the chair as he leaned back and hooked one leg over the other.

“My brother and his cronies are ever late,” He sneered. “You might quit your hovering until they arrive.”

You bowed your head and backed up to the wall. The prince picked at his nails and fidgeted then another entered and he greeted him in monotone. Lord Geir sat heavy across from him and grabbed the stein impatiently. He was followed by Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Amund, and the solitary female, Sif. The king was last, almost a whole hour after his brother as he strode in and greeted the room with a booming jape.

Loki rolled his eyes and you caught yourself staring at the nobles. You sucked your lip in and listened as Thor sat and the wooden stein scraped on the table. 

“You all look well-rested,” He mused and a grumble rose from the table. “I must say I didn’t sleep much. Lady Dagny is rather persistent.”

“Brother,” Loki cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, “Shouldn’t we begin? You are already late and the day does pass us by.”

“Jealous?” Thor chuckled. “Oh, but you always were rather dull. I doubt you’d know what to do with her if she did venture to your bed.”

“This is a council meeting not one of your repugnant socials,” Loki drawled. “I’ve come here to tend to business but if you haven’t any business to tend, I will be on my way.”

“Don’t you fret, we will attend to business,” Thor declared and made a horrible squelch as he emptied his stein. “Once I get another ale.”

“Perhaps water would--”

“Ale,” Thor ignored his brother’s plea and waved his stein in the air.

You jolted away from the wall and took the pitcher from the table beside you. You swept around the table, head down in hopes the king did not recognize you, though you had faith he would not remember you, be it for his drunkenness or the sheer number of faces in the palace. You poured and uttered a “your highness” before you drew away.

You stood against the wall once more and stared at the back of the chair in front of you. Hogun’s shoulders slumped as he leaned on the left arm and yawned. You swore you were being watched but again did not look up. You assured yourself it was your paranoia. And after a night, you were certain it had been as much before. Thor was a king with much bigger concerns than a servant; especially you.

As promised, though with obvious reluctance, Thor began the session. You didn’t understand much of it and even if you did, it was difficult enough to listen to the dry discussion. You filled the cups as bid and kept your vigil by the wall. Your feet were sore from standing still for so long but so was the life of a servant. 

After two hours, the king gave his dismissal but not without a final disagreement with his brother who did not agree with some tax on lumber or another good. You hadn’t really followed. One by one, the council members trickled out. All but the king as he leaned back in his chair and belched.

“You’ve got more ale?” He asked.

“Your majesty,” You grabbed the jug again and neared. “Another stein at least.”

He waited silently as you poured the dregs of ale into his cup but he did not touch it. Your doubts were no longer so firm in your mind. He was most assuredly watching you. You made to back away and he raised his hand, his palm to you as he hummed.

“Stay.” He ordered. He sat forward and took the jug from you and put it on the long table. “Sit.”

You glanced over to the seat as he pointed to it. You didn’t move, too nervous, and just stared.

“Must I tell you again?” He warned.

You sat, almost falling as you did. Another “your majesty” rose out of habit.

“Look at me,” He planted his elbow on the table and he leaned forward and tried to look in your eye. “Sweet maid, look at me.”

You braced yourself and slowly lifted your head. As your eyes met his, a smile spread across his face. You blinked and your eyes fell just as soon as they’d risen. His arm slipped from the table and he grabbed your chin. He lifted your head and squeezed. You looked at him and took a deep breath. Your hands tangled in your lap as you went rigid in the chair.

“Does the sight of me offend you?” He asked.

“Wh-wh-- No, you’re majesty,” You stammered. “I only… Out of respect, I--”

“You have beautiful eyes,” He said softly, “I wouldn’t mind so much to have them upon me.”

Your brow crinkled despite yourself and he released you. He chuckled and grabbed his stein. He tilted it slightly towards you.

“Thirsty?” He asked. You shook your head. “Ah, you wouldn’t-- Other duties no doubt await you.” He took a swig and placed the cup down. “Be on your way then, sweet maid. I will not keep you from your diligence.” His eyes clung to you as you stood warily. “Your devotion is most admirable.”

“Your majesty,” You as good as whispered.

“I fear I haven’t your name,” He said.

You flinched and had to think. You were stunned by the simple request but managed to eke out your name. His smile grew and he nodded as he rubbed his knee thoughtfully. He said your name gently and nodded.

“I might see you again,” He said. “You do seem to be everywhere.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sexual acts (tags to be added throughout series), implied sexual acts, hints of voyeurism, Thor just generally being a skeev.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I keep calling out @lokislastlove and she doesn’t appreciate me exposing her perversions so I won’t mention her this time and just say I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy yourself. Hope you all are safe and doing well. <3

Several days passed in tedium. To your relief, you were kept to the kitchens and the lower floors and did not encounter the king again. You fell back into the routine of the palace and became more accustomed to the hustle and bustle of the place. Mealtimes were always a flurry, whether taken privately or in the feast hall, and the corridors always acquired a new layer of filth before the day was done.

A week after the feast and your brush with royalty faded away. You weren’t so worried about Thor or his nobles, more so about the endless list of chores. You woke and readied in the pale dawn as you did every morning. Melora stirred as you tied a band around your head to keep your hair in place.

Agnes was waiting in the corridor. Usually she was already in the midst of her fretting and you met her with silent surprise. Her lip curled and she huffed as her hand went to her hip.

“You,” She pointed at you. “I’ve finally found a place for you.”

“Oh?” You batted your lashes curiously.

“Can you change a bed? Draw a bath? Empty a pot?” She inquired as she stepped closer. “Surely it is not so difficult, even for you.”

“I can,” You ignored her brash jabs as Melora slipped past you and several other girls followed, praying not to draw Agnes’ attention from you. “Where am I to go?”

“Well, the king is in need of a new chambermaid. These other girls are much too eager for trouble and you are much too tame for it, so you will take over.” She declared. “If I hear one word about you, girl, you will be back to the docks. The king has already dealt with enough mischief from this staff.”

“The king?” You said. “You mean--”

“Don’t act like such a dullard and get to work. If you keep him waiting, well, he is not one to wait. Now go.” She jabbed her thumb down the hall and you followed the movement. She tutted and marched away. She stopped at the end of the corridor and cleared her throat. “You’ve almost a dozen floors to go so you best start now.”

You nodded and spun on your heel. You knew the king’s chambers were on the top floor just past the solarium. You hurried up the first flight but stopped as you were out of breath by the third. You slowed and realised how fast your heart was beating, as if it would come right out of your body. It wasn’t just the running. 

By the time you reached the top floor, you caught your breath but your body felt as if it was jittering. You steadied your steps as you made your way down the stone corridor. You passed a noble with wavy auburn locks but he barely seemed to notice you. Another chambermaid exited a door and carried a pot in her arms with a grimace. She didn’t pay you much heed either. 

You turned the corner and then the next, the doorway of the solarium shone bright as the sun lit up the windows within and you carried on. You stopped before the double doors, immaculate with carvings of the royal family tree. You stared at it and followed the branches until you found Thor’s name. You shook yourself and knocked.

You waited and heard nothing. You knocked again but there was only the slightest noise from beyond. You leaned in and listened. It was a moment before the sound came more steady and you recognized the soft footfalls as they neared the door. You stepped back but weren’t greeted by the face you expected.

The noblewoman was tall and her cherry locks hung loosely from a loose pin. Her gown was askew and barely kept in place by her crossed arms. Her eyes were wet with tears and she sniffed them back as she nearly collided with you and looked down her nose at you. You backed up and she brushed past you, disappearing down the corridor without a word.

You peered through the open door and heard a chuckle. You entered, slowly, and looked around. There was a wine bottle and two cups on the table in the receiving chamber, droplets of wine around the stems. You moved a chair from your path and jumped as a voice came from the bedroom.

“Hello?” The king called. “Who is that?”

You looked to the door and crept forward. You cautiously looked around the door frame and quickly tore your eyes away as you found Thor in his bed, a silk sheet barely concealing his most intimate part. You stared at the ceiling as you stood straight, rigid and gulped.

“Your majesty, I was sent to--”

“Ah, yes,” He sat up and the silk slipped to the mattress. You kept your eyes up and folded your hands together. “Well, a pleasant surprise. I did request a new chambermaid since my last did find herself straying from her duty.” He moved around and you refused to look at him. “It is more difficult to steal whilst missing a hand but it is also harder to clean.”

You blanched and turned your head away from him and stared at the tall portrait in his likeness against the wall.

“I did ask for one without past transgressions. One I could trust.” He stretched before the window and groaned. “I do hope you are honest.”

“Your majesty.” You eked out.

“Your duties have kept you busy,” He mused as rested his hand above the arch of the window. “I’ve not seen you for a week or more.”

“My duties do often constrain me to the kitchens or the lower floors, your majesty.” You explained.

“They did,” He said staunchly and turned without shame. Your eyes went to the floor and you shivered as you felt his gaze on you. “I should like to break my fast.”

“Your majesty,” You nodded and turned.

“I would request you address me as ‘my king’,” He remarked and you stopped in the doorway. “It would sound so sweet on your lips.”

You turned your head slightly but not enough to peek at his nudity. “My king.” You uttered.

“Ah, see,” He purred. “I shall be waiting. Impatiently. I am… ravenous.”

You carried on through the door and nearly tripped over the rug as you hurried through the receiving chamber. The heat that enshrined you made you sweat and your stomach churn. You pulled closed the chamber door behind you and let out a breath in the corridor. 

Did he only long to see you squirm? He needn’t do much more to achieve it.

🌩️

You were grateful when Thor did not provoke you further. You returned to find him clothed and stood by as he cleared his plate and then some. He sent you glances and little smirks but said little. You tried to ignore him without seeming dismissive and he rose at last to leave. He bid you to stay and tidy his chamber and to be there upon his return that evening. The thought of the hours without him was bliss even if it meant you would be working.

You cleaned up the remnants of his breakfast and the night before. It wasn’t difficult to guess at what had occurred between him and the fleeing noblewoman. You preferred not to think of it as you dusted and pulled back the curtains. As you polished the ornaments and straightened the rug and the furniture. You stripped his bed and fetched clean linens before remaking it, then you swept the floors and gathered the garments left in the armchair near the door of his bedchamber. 

The time passed quickly and the end of your work was not enough to assuage your dread of the king’s return.

When the door swung inward, you were balanced on your tiptoes as you wiped the engraved frame of a picture. He barely paid you any heed as he entered and tossed his cape on one of the wooden chairs around the painted table. 

You tucked the cloth in your apron and retrieved his cloak before it could slip to the floor. His eyes narrowed as he turned to watch you hang it inside the tall armoire. You were aware of his gaze but didn’t let on as you greeted him with a simple “my king” and took the cloth from your pocket.

He sat on the sofa and stretched his arm over the back. You finished wiping down the frame before you turned to him. Unsure of what to do, you bowed.

“Would you like your supper, my king?” You asked.

He shook his head and his eyes gleamed. His fingers played with the seam along the couch and he tilted his head. He smirked.

“It was a terribly long day, I should like a bath drawn,” He said. “If you would, sweet maid.”

You hated the pet name, not that you expected him to use your true name. His tone and the words themselves seemed entirely patronizing. As a servant you should be attuned to his attitude and yet it irked you more than ever. You ceded to his will and passed through to bedchamber. 

You entered the bath chamber and lit the lanterns along the wall. You went to the large tub and the golden pump along the other side. You lifted and lowered it several times before the water began to spill from it. Steam rose and you continued your work as you sensed the shadow pass through the door. You peeked up for only a second as Thor entered and watched you at the edge of the basin.

You heard his tunic drop to the floor and you flinched. You watched the water fill the tub, focused on the bubbles that strayed across the surface as it got higher and higher. It could keep your mind from what was happening just across from you. 

Thor’s clothing heaped on the stone and his bare feet slapped across the floor. He lowered himself into the tub as the water reached the rim and you stopped the pump. You stood and stepped carefully around the edge. You neared the door, eager to be away, even if just in the next room.

“Stay. It is your duty to tend to my bath, to my meals, my… bed.” He snickered at the last word. “In a manner of speaking.”

“My king,” Your voice quavered and you turned back. “What-- What shall I do?”

“I like some jasmine in my water. It is soothing.” He said. “And some for my hair.”

You went to the long stone counter and searched the bottle. You sniffed several before you found the jasmine. You returned to the tub, keeping your eyes above the water as you flicked a few drops into the water and swirled it around with your fingers. The water moved loudly around Thor’s hand and you tiptoed towards him. You held out the bottle and he chuckled.

“You must wet my hair first,” He said bemusedly.

You sputtered and clamped your lips shut. You tucked the bottle into your apron and returned to the counter. You took the pitcher there and returned to the tub, standing behind Thor so you could not see more than his head and shoulders. He leaned forward slightly as you filled the jug and lifted it over his head. You placed your hand along his forehead to keep it from pouring down into his eyes. He let out a hum and you ignored it. 

You repeated the act several times until you were certain his locks were soaked. You set down the jug and dabbed the jasmine on your hands. You rubbed it into his scalp and hair gently and he leaned black into you. When you finished, you rinsed his hair lightly, a single pour, and returned it to the counter.

He got to his knees and took the cloth from the ledge along the back of the tub. He wetted it and your eyes met his. You looked away quickly.

“I cannot reach my back,” He held out the cloth.

You nodded and crossed to the tub and took it from him. You went around his rear. You reached out and began to scrub the thick muscles of his back and shoulders. He seemed to get further away as you did and you found yourself leaning more and more over the lip of the tub.

As you got further down, your feet nearly slipped out from under you as he spun quickly. He caught your arm and placed the cloth to his chest. He smiled and moved closer. He pressed himself to the edge of the tub, the side barely concealing his pelvis. He bent until you felt his breath on your temple and inhaled.

“Rosewater? Lily?” He wondered.

“Servants haven’t any oils,” You said and kept your hand moving in circles as his fingers slipped down your arm.

“You just smell like that?” He asked with a snicker. 

You froze and pulled back to look him in the face. He laughed again and stilled your hand. He took the cloth from you.

“Finally,” He winked. “I see those eyes again and my memory does not disappoint.”

You didn’t know what to do or say. He let your hand go and you backed away.

“I’ll need a towel when I finish,” He said as he turned and scrubbed his hard stomach. 

“My king,” You breathed.

You went slowly to the short shelf by the wash basin and took a large folded towel from the stack. You put your back to the wall and lowered your chin as you listened to the water ripple around Thor’s movements. It was a time before he called for you and it took you a moment to tear yourself away from your brief haven against the stone.

He stepped out of the tub before you reached it and you gasped at his brazenness. You stared above his head as you unfolded the towel and offered it to him. There was a silence and he did not move.

“Well, dry me off,” He bid. “Or I will grow cold.”

Your lips parted as the order left you speechless. All you could do was obey. You wondered if you were mistaking the situation. Perhaps his former chambermaid had done the same without pause; without doubt. You lifted the towel to his arms and began to rub him dry. His shoulders, his chest, you moved around him and did his back, avoiding the inevitable and daunting lower half.

You lingered around his back and he turned to you. You winced as he grabbed your hands and pulled the towel down to his pelvis. He rested your hands against his hips and wiggled just a little. You stared to his left and wiped his thighs dry. The towel caught on his member and you tried not to show you noticed it. Or the way it twitched as you tried to untangle the fabric.

You bent to get below his knees and his feet and he turned for you to do the back. You stood straight and he swept the towel away from you as he angled around just enough for his arousal to be visible along the bottom of your eye line. He slung the towel around him but made no hurry to close it.

“You should fetch my supper now.” His voice was gristly as the towel brushed against his cock. “Enough for two. I am expecting company and it would be rude not to share.”

You nodded and left him so quickly you nearly collided with the door frame. You rushed through to the receiving chamber and by the time you reached the corridor, you were shaking. You weren’t imagining things, he was doing… something. You just didn’t know what.

The kitchen didn’t keep you long knowing you came for the king’s supper. You resented their rare expediency and the trek back up to Thor’s chamber was torture. 

You knocked before you entered and sure enough, Thor’s company had arrived. Her long black hair was straight and sleek and her shoulders were bare above her pale dress. You greeted them with a bow and set the platter down and poured their drinks.

You neared the door but didn’t even touch the handle before you were stopped.

“I did not dismiss you. You will see to our meal before your night is over.” Thor ordered.

“My king,” You accepted as he began to split up the hanks of meat and roasted potatoes.

The noblewoman trilled as she picked at the spread and drank deeply from her wine. Thor was barely concerned with his own food as his arm wrapped around her and he muttered in her ear. The act made her giggle louder and touched his arm coyly. You stared at the painting of a lion behind the sofa and tuned out their lurid voices.

A loud belch drew you from your trance. Thor’s guest stood and his hand slapped her ass as she did. She gave a coy look and he nodded to the bedroom door. She dragged her fingers along his shoulder.

“Wait for me,” He said. “I won’t be long… you best be ready.”

Her hips swayed as she traipsed into the bedchamber and you glanced at the double doors longingly. Thor stood and stretched. The collar of his tunic was low on his chest and his trousers barely clung to his hips. He took one last drink of wine and rounded the table. He crossed to you and planted his hand on the wall over your shoulder.

“Sweet maid,” He touched your apron. “You will tidy our mess and then you will return and wait until I need you next.” He bit his lip and straightened up. “I might just undo all that work you did in the bath chamber.”

“My king,” You forced out as you tried to dissolve into the wall.

“I will know if you leave and you do not want to disobey me,” He warned. “Not on your first day.”

You nodded and he backed away. He stayed facing you as he neared the bedchamber door and finally turned to leave. You touched your chest before you recovered. You went to the table and stacked the dishes on top of the platter. You left the half-finished wine just in case and went to leave the leftovers with the kitchen.

You returned quicker than you wanted to but Thor’s warning echoed in your head. As you entered, you were stunned by the sounds that met you within. The woman’s voice had turned dusky and mingled with the king’s. You held your breath as you tried not to hear but it was impossible not to. You stayed by the door, as far as you could from the other room.

Soon the woman was louder and louder, her moans turned to shouts, of pleasure or pain you could not tell. Thor’s grunts came between her laboured whines and you clasped your hands tightly as you kept your head down. It was humiliating because he knew you could hear. _Was he loud because he wanted you to or for his own pleasure?_

It seemed to go on forever and it was quiet for a time. A weak whisper and a gruff snarl in return. Then it started again and the bed knocked against the wall. The woman wasn’t so loud but only because she sounded weaker; tired. At the next lull, the king emerged, naked, but you could only stand there and hope he’d forgotten about you.

“Wine,” He demanded.

You scurried over and filled his cup. He took it and drained it sloppily, licking his lips as he slammed it back down.

“Almost done,” He growled as his eyes burned down at you. “I will need you to see her out soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sexual acts (tags to be added throughout series), implied sexual acts, hints of voyeurism, Thor just generally being a skeev.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lokislastlove has kindly asked me to stop mentioning her so I will oblige her and not blame her for this chapter. It was entirely me.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and as usual take care of yourselves <3

You were dismissed that night, _well, the next morning,_ along with the noblewoman in her mussed dress. You were thankful for the long awaited respite but knew it would not be long. A few hours before you were to report back and spend a second day as the king's tormented chambermaid. 

Many servants would long to be in your position, those who tended the higher nobility were often the best off. You wondered if that was merely a fantastical assumption. After only a few weeks in the palace and you'd seen behaviour frowned upon by even the peasants and fishermen. 

_Well, Thor had no one to tell him no._

You rose as you did every morning and readied. You were groggier than usual but cleared your sleepy eyes and drank a hot tea as you awaited the king's breakfast. You carried the tray carefully up the flights of stone stairs which wound covertly behind the pillars of the palace.

You stopped at the extravagant doors and the outstretched branches on their face. You knocked once, twice, three times. No answer came. You gathered your courage and pushed through. Loud snores rumbled from the bed chamber as you set down your wares.

You were uncertain if you should wake Thor or wait for him to rise. Inaction was always your strong suit. It wasn't long before he rose and you heard him moving around. You traced the stone along the floor with your eyes as he emerged.

He sat with a yawn and you stepped forward to remove the cover from the tray. You set it down and he nudged a goblet towards you. You filled it and he drank deeply before he slammed it back down.

"And how did you sleep, sweet maid?" He asked as you resumed your place against the wall.

"Well, yo-- my king," You lied.

"And did you have pleasant dreams?" He stabbed a flank of bacon with his fork. 

"I did not dream," That time you gave the truth though you might have just forgotten your dreams.

"A pity. I did have the most entertaining dream," He said through a mouthful and swallowed. You felt him looking at you, as he did too often for your liking. The sensation was growing irritatingly familiar. "I only hope my waking day is as delectable."

You nodded and kept still. He gave a soft laugh and continued to eat. You fidgeted only as the heat of his gaze grew suffocating. You glanced up and he grinned at you as he emptied his cup. He licked his lips exaggeratedly and held out the goblet in expectation.

"I'll have another before I face the day," He said. "Before I must leave you again to act king and only think of those eyes, rather than see their true beauty."

You stepped forward and poured. He watched as you did and purred. His other hand moved along his lap and you quickly retreated. You looked to the ceiling as his hand did not stop and you hoped it was all a delusion of your naivety.

🌩️

Your day went much the same but the royal chambers were not so in need of tidying as before. You found yourself searching for little tasks to keep you busy. You rearranged the cushions on the sofa in the receiving chambers then went to the mantle in the bed chamber and checked the ornaments for any sign of disturbance.

The king returned in a similar state as before though he said less. He sent you for his dinner and seemed to mull over troubles unspoken. You didn't press, thankful that his lechery was reserved to fleeting looks. As you cleared up after him, you felt a brush along your apron but it only had you working faster.

As you departed to dump the dirtied dishes, another noblewoman arrived. The third since your placement began and you wondered how many resided in the kingdom as Thor's hunger seemed endless.

When you returned, the receiving chamber was empty. You heard hushed voices from the bedchamber and thought to leave. Before you could, Thor's voice grew clearer and he peeked through the door in only his trousers.

"Bring us more wine and await me here," He commanded. "You leave upon my say only."

You obliged and fetched more wine. He appeared again to take the cups and bottle and the voices grew more raucous and soon lurid as you suspected the alcohol had done its work. When the flirty quips turned to moans and groans, you hovered by the door, pacing in your discomfort.

You were frightened by a knock at the door. You froze and it came again. You opened the door slowly and peered out through the slender crack.

Prince Loki looked back at you dully from the corridor. His hand rested on the door and his green eyes sparked.

"I did hope to see my brother before--" He was interrupted by the noises rising from behind you. "Ah, I see I am already too late." 

"Your highness," You cringes. "He is… uh--"

"You might spare us both saying it aloud," Loki sneered. "And I might excuse myself before I hear any more."

He snickered and strolled off down the corridor. You watched him grimly and reluctantly shut the door, closing on yourself in again. You crumpled your apron in your fist, irritated and embarrassed. You gritted your teeth and did your best to tune out the noise. 

It would end. Eventually.

🌩️

Days passed in kind. Three more days. Your nights got ever shorter and those times when it was just you and Thor grew ever more tense. It became harder and harder to believe it was all in your head. That his insistence on your after hours presence and close attention to his care were anything but unsavory.

Just under a week in your new post and your routine broke. The king greeted you expectantly, ready in his riding gear. You hadn't heard of a hunt or some expedition but then again, you knew little of the business of nobles.

“My king,” You stutter stepped inside the door.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” He warned as he secured his cape. “We must be on our way.”

“We?” You asked.

“Yes, sweet maid, _we_ ,” He smiled and neared you. You stepped back until you were in the corridor once more. He didn’t stop until you were against the opposite wall. “Don’t linger.”

He turned and swept down the corridor. You watched him with rounded eyes before shaking yourself and closing his chamber door before rushing to catch up. He didn’t walk fast but his strides were long enough to keep you on your toes. 

He led you to the spiral stairwell and down to the main floor which opened onto the green. He carried around the rear to the stables where two snorting horses awaited you.

You stopped and stared at the beast as he approached the one with a pure white coat, his sigil hug from beneath it’s saddle. You shied away as the other, a chestnut creature, sniffed at the dirt and huffed. It wasn’t as if you’d never seen a horse before, but you rarely got very close to them. You walked most places in the city.

“What is it, sweet maid, do you require aid in mounting?” Thor paused before he could take the reins of his own steed from the attendant.

You gulped and stepped forward. You shook your head. “No, my king, I should be able to--”

Your voice caught as he came around and before you knew it his big hands were on your waist. They slid down and he gripped your hips and boosted you up in a single motion. You let out a surprised noise and swung your leg over the saddle and latched on. Thor’s hand grazed your ass as he drew away and you settled into the leather seat as the beast kicked below you.

The king went to his own horse and had himself mounted without difficulty. He looked more suited to the saddle than yourself. You were handed the reins and kept them bunched in your hands as you clung to the pommel. You squeezed the saddle with your thighs and the horse jolted forward. 

Thor reached out and grabbed the reins from you before it could go far. He righted you as he came up beside you and cooed at the horse. Then you.

“Sweet maid, you keep from encouraging the beast,” He said. “Hold the reins, pull back to slow and allow some slack for speed. Yes?”

“Yes, my king,” You accepted the reins nervously. “I… never rode one before. I am unlearned.”

“You will learn in due time.” He assured you. “Thus far, I’ve found you to be a rather quick learner.”

He nodded and pulled ahead of you. You urged the horse forward and followed him around the path and to the gates. He passed below the archway and onto the city streets. He wound away from the heart of the urban sprawl and instead headed for the lush forests. He took the beaten path as you trailed behind him and he hummed a tune in his deep baritone as he plodded along.

The land slowly began to incline and you prayed you did not slip from the saddle as it got steeper and steeper, weaving between bunches of trees and brambles. You’d never been far beyond the borders of the city and you knew these hinterlands were reserved for the nobles.

When again you were on even land, the trees thing and open to the tallest of the clifftops. Even from the thin treeline, you could see the stretch of the city below and Thor did not shy away from the edge. He circled back to you and slid off his horse. He left it by a proud oak and neared you. He reached up and his hand spread over yours. Slowly, he wrestled the reins from your fist and you touched the horse’s neck. You weren’t sure how to get off.

“Ah, you should practice,” His hand settled on your thigh. “Keep your back straight.” He pulled his hand away. “Keep your thighs firm but not tight, head up.”

You blinked but followed his advice. He nodded with a pleased smile and tugged on the reins. He led the horse around the clearing in circles. He turned as the horse fell into step and his eyes flicked up and down your body. You noticed how they settled on your hips and you felt the cool air on your legs as your skirt had ridden up to your knees.

You were suddenly very aware of every part of you and how he seemed to see it all. You held onto the pommel tightly and he slowed the horse at last. He directed it next to his and halted it. He came around the side of the horse and reached up to you, on hand on your hip.

“Allow me, sweet maid,” He coaxed. “I cannot have you injuring yourself.”

You carefully lifted your leg over the horse and turned. He grabbed you as he had before and lowered you from atop the horse. As he did, your body brushed against his and he watched you closely. His lips curled and his touch lingered before he finally parted.

“Come,” He waved you along as he turned away. 

He went to the cliff’s edge and looked down onto the rooftops of Asgard. You could see the palace, the market, the docks, the rainbow bridge and the nether of the universe beyond. It was beautiful if not dizzying. 

“Sit,” He said. “Look. Relax. Sweet maid, you do work so hard and it has not slipped my notice. I… did bring you here hoping you would have a respite from your toil.”

“Me? Y-- My king, haven’t you duties more important to--”

“I am king, I tend to my duties as they arise. And often I can bid when they do.” He caressed your shoulder and pulled away. “I do long to clear my own head. I shall leave you to the view as I walk. You may call should you need me. I will not be far.”

“I don’t… understand. Your majesty, I-- my king, I should be--”

“You are where I have told you to be and that is all you need be.” He said. “I will be back shortly, I only long for solitude.”

You lowered your eyes and nodded. “Yes, my king.”

He was quiet and left you after a moment. You turned back to the city below and found yourself shaking at the height of the cliff. You got down to the dirt and sat as the king’s footsteps faded away. You sat, staring at the bricks below and wondered what the meaning of it all was. 

_What could the king want from you?_ You’d watch him have nearly half a dozen women in as many nights, surely if he had any desire for you, he’d not tiptoe around. If he was toying for you upon his own amusement, surely he’d already gotten a big enough reaction out of you already. _Yet, what else could he gain from a lowly servant?_ You could only assume he relished in the torment of others regardless of station.

You picked at your sleeve and fixed your skirts over your bent legs. _How could you ever escape him?_ By his own admission, his last maid had not left in her entirety and you suspected that voicing your dissatisfaction would do you any favours. Perhaps, that was the trick. If you could hide your distress, he might lose interest, and he might just toss you away as he did those noblewomen.

You flinched as you heard Thor return though not until he was almost upon you. You were startled when he lowered himself to the dirt beside you. He had a bunch of wildflowers in hand and you tried not to recoil as his arm almost touched yours. He offered you the stems and you took them with a sense of foreboding.

“They made me think of you,” He said. “But I do not know how to weave a crown so I merely grabbed as many as I could.”

“They’re… pretty,” You hesitated. “But I haven’t any use for anything pretty. I’vr nowhere to keep them.”

He eyed the flowers and then you. His tongue slipped out between his lips and he scratched his beard. He turned to peer down on his kingdom and he sighed.

“I suppose you are right so you must enjoy them now,” He said. 

“I do appreciate them, my king.” You offered. “Thank you. They _are_ very pretty.”

He was silent for a minute. He traced the line of his hand with his thumb and lifted his chin.

“I must marry. At last. My brother insists upon it and the other lords have joined his pleas,” Thor said. 

You stayed silent. Unsure why he should you or how you should respond.

“You would thus be beholden to my wife in kind,” He continued. “Naturally, my will would supersede hers but…” He stretched his legs out and leaned back on his hands. “You must understand that you belong to me now. You are _my_ chambermaid; my closest servant. Even if I should take a queen, you will see to me before her.”

“Of course, my king, I--” You played with the flowers and kept from looking at him. “It is my duty.”

Another silence. You struggled not to squirm. You recalled yourself and mustered your resolve. Stay calm, don’t let him shake you. Neutrality was a better defense than panic.

“Duty?” He echoed. “Is that all I am to you?”

“You are my king,” You looked to him, struggling to keep your expression placid. “And too kind a king.” You held the flowers out to him. “You should not prize servants with gifts or they should grow wanting and you should not trouble yourself with our thoughts or we will think ourselves as more than.” He stared at the bunch and slowly took it. “Now, my king, we’ve wasted much time here and I must scrub your floors and strip your bed before noon.”

You stood and marched away to the horses. You stopped by the darker one and took the reins, still unsure if you might receive a hoof to the jaw. You heard Thor as he followed and you hooked your foot in the saddle and drew yourself up. You nearly tossed yourself over the other side but managed to steady yourself on the leather.

“I don’t understand,” He said as he came up next to your horse.

“You are a king, I am your servant.” You said staunchly. “It is my duty to follow your command. I must polish your boots and deliver your meals. I must be diligent and keep to task and, my king, you do insert yourself in the way of that.”

“I--” He winced and his brow arched. “Do you mock your king?”

“Have I been anything but tireless in your service?” You challenged, the blood pumping through your veins wildly. He might anger if you should push too far. “Have I not brought you your meals, tidied your chambers, drawn your baths, and spent my nights sleepless to see to your comforts? That is my duty and when your queen arrives, it will be my duty to do the same for her.”

“You are angry--”

“I am impatient to be back to work. Forgive me interrupting, my king,” You countered. “I am a servant and cannot be angry with you. I can only serve you as you see fit.”

He narrowed his eyes and looked away. His cheek twitched before he turned back to you.

“As I see fit,” He said. “Yes, you are right, sweet maid.”

He drew away and went to his own horse. He mounted swiftly and squared his shoulders before he kicked the horse into motion. He turned back to the path without a word and you followed. He swayed with his steed and the noise of the hooves echoed all around you.

Suddenly his silence was worse than any word he’d ever said to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex, voyeurism, spanking
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense and I hope you all enjoy it (except @lokislastlove who no longer wants to be included)
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy<3

Back at the palace, Thor’s silence permeated your existence. He didn’t remain in his chambers long and left you to ponder how long you would remain in his employ. It would be all the better if he let you go before things got much more muddled. But what would that mean for life in the palace. Surely, he wouldn’t let you remain there and your return to the dock was almost as much dreaded as the king himself.

You spent your day again in his chambers, picking at little chores to keep yourself busy, leaving only to eat some stale bread and thin soup with the rest of the staff. Your meals had been almost forgotten entirely for your stress in the last days. You didn’t realise until you emptied your bowl how hungry you really were. And how tired you were.

You ran into Melora on your way back up, you only saw her before your slept or as you woke. She asked after your new position and your work with the king. She prodded at you for any snippet of gossip and you could see the little gleam of envy in her eye. If only she knew.

The pit in your stomach deepened as the sky outside the window darkened and you realised the king was later than usual. Surely it couldn’t be a good sign. _If he did not return at all, should you leave or doze on the sofa until he did?_ Perhaps it was better not to worry about sleep at such a time, but you were exhausted.

When at last the door did open, you looked up to a laughing oval face as a woman shimmied in ahead of Thor. His hand was on her ass as he closed the door. His blue eyes twinkled as they met yours momentarily and you glanced away immediately. He purred and drew himself closer to her. The blur of their figures along the border of your vision meshed together and he gave a naughty growl as she purred.

“Maid,” He snapped his fingers and you tore your eyes from the ceiling. “Fetch us some wine. Be quick about it.”

You went rigid and recited a ‘yes, my king’ before flitting away through the still open door, sure to close it behind you. You barreled down the hallway, panted wildly as you clamoured down the stairs, and down to the cellars. You hid for a moment behind the shelves of casks and bottles. Your heart hammered and you felt as if you would bawl. You had a bad feeling.

Your hand shook as you took a broad bottle of red and left the dark and cool cellar. You didn’t run back but kept your steps deliberate as you struggled to gather what was left of your wits. When you returned to the pair of doors engraved with the royal lineage, you took a breath and knocked. You heard nothing from within and didn’t bother a second time.

You entered and heard the king and his latest fancy in the bed chamber. You set the bottle on the table and went to the glass cabinet which held the dozen or so golden goblets with the royal sigil emblazoned upon them. You took two and turned back. You realised the voices had hushed and found Thor in the doorway, watching you, bare of his tunic.

“In here,” He waved his hand and disappeared into the bedchamber once more.

You frowned and took a breath. You grabbed the bottle and dragged yourself across the room and to the doorway. Inside, you were met with the sight of the king and the noblewoman at the edge of the bed. His arm was around her as he nuzzled her cheek, his other hand did not shy away from her chest and her drooping dress.

You set the cups on the small table in the corner and uncorked the bottle. You poured and retired the bottle. You braced yourself and rested your hands on the edge of the table.

“Bring them to us,” Thor demanded, barely pulling away from his lover. “She is new.”

You brought the cups to them and offered them up as you kept your eyes averted. Thor took his and the woman hesitated. You could feel her looking you up and down. Disapproval, amusement, spite, whatever it was, it made you want hide away.

“You haven’t any white?” She asked.

“Wine is wine,” Thor handed you his empty cup. “Do not drink it if it is not to your liking.”

“No, no, thank you,” She accepted the goblet and took a sip before handing it back. She turned to Thor and touched his cheek as she kissed him. “I don’t need much,” She slithered as she slung her leg over his. “Send the maid away and you will see.”

“She will stay,” He shrugged and peeked over at you, “It is her job to see to my needs. You will hardly notice her.” He nodded to the wall before returning his attention to the woman.

“Surely, you cannot–”

“Or you may go.” He pulled her hand from his cheek. “She is but a servant. Do you not have a servant to dress you? To bathe you? They are… nothing.”

You backed away and went to the wall. Despite your acceptance that you were at the bottom of the Asgardian ladder, his words hurt. You set down the cups and stood far from the bed. You kept your head down as a lull took over the chamber. A tension hung in the air between all of you; confusion, resent, anger.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter,” The noblewoman said softly but you could hear the reluctance in her tone. “Not much.”

“Mmm, see,” Thor hummed and you heard their bodies fall back against the mattress. 

You wouldn’t, couldn’t, look anywhere but at the stone floor. You heard their mouths as they kissed, the rustle of their clothes as they shed them. The shadows of their movement edged just along your vision and you squeezed your hands together as you tried not to think of what was happening just across from you. Your eyes burned and the moans made you uneasy.

Soon the sounds of kissing were replaced by worse noises. Flesh on flesh, the steady clap of fucking, the animalistic growls of the king and the weakening groans of his lover. You bit into your lip as you thought you might vomit. You looked only once from the floor, a peek towards the door as you longed to run.

You were by no means innocent. Peasants hadn’t the same standards as the rich. Sure, commoners didn’t fuck in the streets as the nobles would like to think, but they also didn’t shy away from the topic; especially the fishermen. It was why you always kept you head down near the docks otherwise you’d hear the naughty words the sailors called to anything with a skirt.

Thor’s voice deepened in a sudden peak and the woman gave a gentle gasp as the bed stilled. You were holding your breath as you heard the subtle shift and then the planting of a foot on the floor. You cowered as the figure neared you and closed your eyes as Thor stopped before you. He poured himself a cup of wine and swigged it sloppily before slamming it back down.

You felt him looming over you and he grabbed your chin. He wrenched your head up and you smelled his wine-laced breath as he leaned down. His grip was frighteningly strong.

“Open your eyes,” He sneered. Your eyes snapped open fearfully. His blue eyes were stormy as he glared down at you. “Good. I expect you to be aware and ready to tend to my every need so you will watch me. Otherwise, your neglect shall be met with a fitting punishment. Understood?”

“Thor?” The woman called from the bed softly.

“Quiet,” He barked over his shoulder and kept his eyes on you. “Do not look away. Do you understand me…” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “…sweet maid?”

“I do, my king,” You quavered as a shiver rolled up your spine.

“Good,” He released you roughly and turned away from you. His broad shoulders were tense as he climbed back on the bed and caught the woman by her neck as she sat up. “You.” He snarled at her, “Bend over.”

His hand slipped around to the back of her neck and he turned her away from him. She fell forward as he shoved her and barely caught herself on her elbows. She cried out and tried to wriggle away from him. 

“Thor!” She exclaimed and he slapped her ass as he grabbed her hip.

“I am your king,” He hissed. “You will address me properly.”

He spanked her again and she whimpered. The pain contorted her elegant features as her hands balled up the blanket beneath her. He hit her again and it reverberated around the room.

“Your majesty,” She forced out through gritted teeth. “Ow, you’re hurting me.”

“You said you wanted me,” He dragged his hand along her ass and grabbed the base of his cock. “Don’t you want me?”

“Yes, your majesty, but–” She choked on her words as he lined himself up and impaled her in a single motion. Her body threatened to collapse at his sheer strength.

Your eyes rounded as your lips parted in shock. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. You wanted desperately to look away but you feared what should happen if you did; to yourself, to her. You were sick to think he was hurting her; to think that you might be the reason for it.

He pulled back and thrust into her even harder. His eyes met yours and clung to them as he rutted into her. You blinked and for a moment, then you were looking at her. She was ashamed but fought against it. Her face was taut as she tried to hold back her pained groans.

Thor grabbed the back of her head and forced it down against the mattress. You raised your eyes again and he stared at you as his hips bucked faster and faster. He bared his teeth as his grunts grew louder with each rock. Your gaze only seemed to encourage him as his own never wavered.

You were dizzy; confused. You felt breathless, as if you would pass out. Your own humiliation was undercut by another heat; this one baser, this one worse. You should feel this way at all. Your core should not have burned so hotly and yet you could not deny that you felt more than fear, more than shame.

His hands brushed down her back to her shoulders. He pinned her down and her legs fell straight as he straddled her. The bed rocked with him as he pounded into her, his unrestrained strength rang through the chamber with each thrust. Soon the woman’s groans were sobs, hardly muffled by the blanket as she sank deeper and deeper beneath the king.

His heady breaths made your skin tingle and his eyes seemed to spark as he jerked into her sharply. He let out a roar as he came and spread his hand between her shoulders as he held her down. She beat on the mattress until he was finished. He leaned back on his heels and sighed. He tossed his hair back over his shoulders as he wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs.

He climbed off of her and fell back on his ass with a satisfied hum. She was quick to recoil and draw herself up as she looked between her legs and wiped away his seed. She glared at him and huffed.

“You came in me?” She said. 

“Go,” He snarled. “Now. And don’t ever speak to me that way again.”

“Your majesty, you–”

“Go before I toss you out in the corridor, naked,” He threatened. “I should let the kingdom see your guilt; see my seed leaking from your whore cunt.”

She reeled back and stared at him. He fell back and bent his arms behind his head, his cock still erect. For a moment, your eyes wandered along his figure. The fear curdled in your stomach as the thick muscles that corded almost every inch of his shone with sweat. You could see his power so clearly and it was terrifying.

“I won’t tell you again,” He said.

The woman hid her face as she climbed off the bed and bent to gather her gown. She pulled it on haphazardly, the left strap drooping over her shoulders as she grabbed her slippers. You could tell she made a point not to acknowledge you as she did. She gave one last mortified glance at Thor before she fled.

You trembled, barely able to keep yourself from slumping against the wall. Your legs were jelly and you struggled not to follow the noblewoman. _What would he do now that you were alone?_

“Wine,” Thor demanded.

You flinched but filled his goblet. You brought it to him and he reached for it from you without rising. He only lifted his head to sip before leaning its base against his chest.

“I am a mess. Clean me.” He said evenly.

“My king,” Your voice betrayed you and crackled in the air.

You went to the bath chamber and took a basin and a cloth. You filled the stone bowl with water and carried it back through to the bedchamber. Thor still had not moved. As you approached, he held out his empty cup. You cradled the basin in one arm and took it. You set it aside with the bowl and dipped the cloth in the water.

You wrung out the excess and hesitated before you stepped closer to the bed. You would not be able to reach him. You lifted a leg onto the mattress and then the other. You moved closer and your hand shook with the cloth. You hovered above his softening member and his hand pushed yours down until only the wet fabric separated your flesh.

“It is late. Don’t tarry.” He growled.

You gulped and began to wipe away the slick remnants of his perversion. His seed had his flesh shiny and sticky. You cleaned him carefully, afraid to touch him too firmly. As you did, he began to harden. Once more erect, you drew away and rinsed out the cloth, trying to ignore his arousal.

“You are not done,” He said. 

You nodded and turned back to him and dabbed again at his flesh. He let out low breath as you did and his cock twitched every time you touched it. You made sure you had gotten every bit of sweat and bodily excess and dropped the cloth in the basin. He grabbed you wrist and drew you back to him before you could get off the bed.

You fought, only a little, and he gripped the back of your neck until you were forced to face. He pulled you close so that you bent over him, his nose only inches from yours as he peered up into your eyes. He smirked and you shuddered.

“Did you like it?” He asked.

Your lips quivered but you could not speak. He chuckled and pulled you even closer. His breath was warm along your lips.

“Tell me you liked it.” He said.

You could not pull away, he was too strong, you could only sputter cluelessly back at him. You reached back and touched his hand, terrified. His hand slipped around to your throat and he squeezed, his lips almost touching yours. He laughed again and shoved you away gruffly.

“You said it yourself,” He scowled. “You’re just a servant and _I_ am a king.”

You nodded and quickly pushed yourself off the bed. You grabbed the basin and scurried away from the bed. Your feet were heavy as you crossed the chamber and you paused at the door of the bath chamber as you heard a grown. 

You turned and looked back at Thor. His hand was on his cock as he stroked himself, his eyes were squeezed shut, and his legs bent as he stirred his pleasure at his fingertips. You gaped at him as he brazenly played with himself and his head fell to the side. He opened his eyes and saw you. He winked and bit his tongue as he began to pant.

You spun back to the doorway but were stopped once more.

“Not so fast,” He slithered. “You will– have another– mess to clean– soon enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series)
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get lots of Loki being Loki in this chapter! Again, you can direct any complaints to @lokislastlove, I will only be accepting love!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy <3

That night's reprieve was shorter than any. You didn't sleep much as every time you closed your eyes, the scene of Thor and the noblewoman returned to you. You tossed next to Melora as you tried desperately to forget. Tried to deny that you would wake for yet another day of torture.

You couldn't help but blame yourself. Perhaps if you had accepted the flowers as a kindness, he'd not have been so gruff. If you had kept your mouth shut and not thought to reprimand a king. _A king!_

You woke, dressed, went to the kitchen, slowly ascended the stairs, and came to stand before the royal chambers. You were almost too tired to be afraid. It was a sort of overwrought numbness. You looked down at the lidded tray and back to the doors, You turned and knocked with your elbow.

That an answer came was unexpected and that it was not Thor's voice was more so. The left door was pulled open from within and Prince Loki greeted you with silent derision. He lithely backed away as you paid him his title and crossed to the table.

"Shall I fetch another serving for yourself, your highness?" You asked as you placed the tray down. "I can--"

"Do not trouble yourself, I only seek a brief audience with my brother... once he chooses to privilege me with his presence." He went to the velvet armchair and sat, hooking one leg over the other as he bent his arm casually and examined his nails. "He did say he would soon but seems to have had little sleep."

You were silent and you assumed your usual stance by the wall, patiently awaiting whatever the day, and Thor, had in store for you.

"Immaculate," Loki mused as he considered the room. "You are much more diligent than the last."

"Your highness," You accepted meekly.

"Though I must assume my brother does not make it a small task," He slithered. "As with anything."

"I only strive to do my job to the best of my ability." You said.

He snicked and uncrossed his legs, stretching them before him.

"You would make an admirable diplomat," He remarked. "I must admit I do not find it so simple to lie on my brother's behalf."

"I do not--"

"Oh, don't you worry," He smirked. "I will not betray your detest to the king. Our little secret."

You pressed your lips together and bent your head. Loki sat in cool silence and the wait seemed interminable until finally you heard movement from the other room.

"Maid," Thor's deep voice called, thick and groggy. "Maid."

You glanced at Loki before rushing forward. You swept into the bedchamber as Thor stared into the tall cabinet where several tunics hung. He shook his head and stretched his thick arms over his head. His golden hair was matted and his eyes sleepy.

"Ugh, I don't care what you choose but I haven't the mind for frocks today," He grumbled as he backed away and drank what was left in the wine bottle from the night before. 

He sniffed and paced the chamber as you searched for a pair of trousers to go with the deep blue tunic you drew from its hook. You turned back and approached him hesitantly. He was entirely naked and unashamed.

He pulled on his undershorts and yawned. He turned back to you and stared expectantly. You blinked and set down his tunic before unfolding his trousers. You bent and held them as he stepped into them like a child. You stood and pulled them up, tightly tying the laces at the top.

"My brother still waiting?" He asked as he took the tunic from you.

"Yes, my king," You answered as he pulled the blue fabric over his head.

"Mmm, he does insist on bothering me at the most inconvenient of times," Thor grumbled and sat to pull on a pair of sock.

He kicked his feet out and you took the cue wordlessly. You shoved his boots on and tied them up. He stood again and pulled his armour over the tunic and offered no help as you reached to clasp his cape into place. He combed his hair out with the horsehair brushed and checked himself in the mirror.

"Sweet maid, you will be grateful for me once you've witnessed my brother's repugnance," He waved you to the door. "Let us hope he makes it brief."

You followed him into his receiving chamber and Loki barely acknowledged either of you. Thor sat at the table and flicked you away as you went to uncover the tray, doing it himself.

"What brings you so early?" Thor asked sharply. "Surely this could wait until after I break fast."

"This has waited long enough and you do continued to evade me," Loki countered smoothly. "So, short of intruding on your nightly escapades, waking you seemed the preferable option."

"Or not at all?" Thor stabbed a hank of pig. "I told you to do as you please. I will do my part when the woman arrives."

"I do only require your approval to do so. I must arrange her quarters for her arrival. Since I've claimed mother's former chambers and you've the king's rightful abode, I did think it would be fitting to have your wife close in your former lodgings."

"Very well, though your own abandoned chambers might be as fitting." Thor huffed.

"You've not met the woman, you cannot be so quick to despise her." Loki warned.

"I have. A few centuries ago when she came to insult our own mother's skirts, do you not recall?"

"We've all changed since then." Loki argued. "Even you brother and I think another change is past due. One woman is a lot more manageable than a dozen."

"I've heard all your reasons before, brother, and I've accepted the betrothal, you can cease your lectures," Thor scowled. "The chambers are hers. Do with them as you must."

"You are ever gracious," Loki taunted and stood, "I do require another favour."

"Shall I cut off my own finger then?" Thor sneered.

"I will need help in the preparations." Loki raised his chin as he looked around. "Your chambermaid does seem quite efficient and would save me the trouble of venturing to the lower levels to seek out one competent enough to follow orders."

"My maid?" Thor gulped down his mouthful. "Haven't you your own servant to--"

"Bradin is busy with the litany of other chores upon my list," Loki interjected. "It would only be for the day. I promise she will be back polishing your boots by the evening."

Thor exhaled and took a few more bites before he answered.

"Very well," He shrugged, "Suppose she's of very little use meandering around here."

"Surely she'll have enough to do when she returns," Loki preened. "Now if you don't mind, we should begin sooner than later. We've only a week before your betrothed's arrival and little enough done."

You looked to Thor and his expression startled you. He nodded and his fork scraped against the plate.

"Oh, much work indeed, brother," Thor said. "And I expect it done."

Loki laughed to himself and approached the doors. He opened one and turned back to gesture you along with him.

"If you would, my brother can look after himself for the day."

🌩️

Loki was almost gloating as he led you through the corridors to the set of chambers that had housed Thor before Odin's death. They were spacious and airy as they opened over the courtyard and smelled of the lavender planted below. The prince walked the perimeter, only a few pieces of furniture remained.

"Lady Calla is highly refined," Loki began, "I expect quite decisive. I imagine whatever we choose will not measure to her expectations but we will nonetheless present her the richest Asgard has to offer. My task is to get her here and married, beyond that I am not concerned if she dislikes the drapes."

You were silent as he paced.

"First we should air out the dust and sweep. Rather, you," He said. "I am expecting a few arrivals at noon, a few things to fill a space."

"Yes, your highness, I will go fetch a broom--"

"In the next room I've gathered all you should need to sweep and shine from ceiling to floor." He said. "I hope you don't mind if I remain. I shall try to stay out of your way."

"As you wish," You went into the next room and took the broom from the corner. 

You returned to the lounge and began to sweep silently as the prince stood at the window. All was quiet but the bristles upon the stone.

"My brother is not easy to serve. Always difficult to please." He began. "I am sure you know it by now and yet you handle him well enough."

"I do my duty," You replied.

"A,h but often it is not good enough for him," Loki quipped. "You might ask his last if she were not so quickly banished from the palace. She was a mouse, never did more than appease him. Perhaps too much. And then not enough."

"I would not dare to steal, your highness," You focused on your work as you spoke.

"Steal, is that what he told you?" Loki wondered. "Oh, well it does make him sound justified, does it not?"

You were quiet and kept on, confused.

"My brother tires easily of his toys, you must know it. His lies make it less known." Loki explained. "But rumours persist and it did make it difficult enough to secure him a wife. He has yet to accept he is no longer a prince."

Again, you had no answer. Even at his prodding, it would be remiss to speak ill of any noble, let alone the king.

"Calla will have quite the task upon her hands. My brother has ever struggled to hold his focus. To think, if he should have to adhere to one, said individual would suffer greatly I suspect." Loki scoffed. "Not that I ever think he should show such restraint."

You did not look up as you turned to face Loki and swept up the dirt into a single pile.

"He is not one to be spurned or spoken back to, I suspect he favours you for that. He treats you well, does he?" You took the pan and bent to gather up the pile. 

Your heart clutched. You'd not only spoken against Thor, you'd as good as thrown a gift in his face.

"He treats me as any servant should be," You answered as you stood. "And servants should not complain."

"You are humble, even for your bearing, and tolerant, perhaps to a fault," He commented. "I do not forget that night. Why should he make you listen to his debauchery?"

You said nothing and dumped the pan in the pail in the corner.

"And why should he take you away to the clifftop so early in the morning?" Loki asked. "Though he did return in quite a sour mood."

You went into the bedroom and Loki slowly followed as you began to sweep once more.

"I ask of genuine concern," Loki said. "Not to shame or remand. You may tell me if he has violated you."

"So that I can be banished too?" You asked then cringed at your own impertinence. "My apologies--"

"I must admit I am selfish in my interest. I hope that his union should be peaceable enough. I needn't some dalliance with a servant getting in the way of my tireless work." Loki leaned on the back of the only chair. "So if you tell me the truth, I might be able to help both of us because despite your stubborn reticence, I can see you do not welcome whatever game he plays."

You frowned and did not cease your sweeping. It was the only thing keeping you from fleeing in embarrassment.

"He has not touched me." You said. "He only lays with those women he welcomes at night. I serve him his wine and tidy his chambers."

"Has he threatened to touch you? To do more?"

"No," _Not overtly_ , you added in your head. "His interest seems to be more for his lovers than his servant."

Loki nodded and considered your answer. He squinted and pushed himself away from the chair.

"Naturally," He said evenly. "Why should he worry for more than his own desires?"

You once more grabbed the pan and added the dust to the rest. You shoved aside the broom and grabbed the second bucket. You went to the bath chamber and filled it with water before returning to the bedroom. Loki sat in the window ledge, a long leg bent within the frame as he watched the outside and rested his chin on his knuckles.

“I am trying to help. Calla will not take the same keen interest as her soon-to-husband and no woman wants another so entwined in her marriage.” He spoke coolly. 

“How could you help me? I don’t need your warning, I already know what the king is capable of. He’s made that plain.” You stopped as you dipped the mop head in the bucket. “Your highness.”

His lashes flicked down as he thought. He opened his hand as he lifted his head and examined his lined palm.

“If I may offer advice then, you might be better to hold that tongue around my brother. It will only get you in trouble.” Loki said. “And I do hope that advice is timely, for your sake.”

He peered back through the window and you sloshed water onto the floor and began to swab. You focused on scrubbing the stone and paid little heed to Loki when he finally stood and carefully tiptoed through the door. When you got to the receiving chamber he was gone altogether and you were thankful for the solace. 

You finished and took a cloth to wipe the remaining surfaces and the mantle along the wall. You did what you could for the barren space and the door interrupted your last tweaks.

Loki reappeared, followed by several attendants and servants. Several began to pull out the remaining furniture as others entered with new pieces. You watched the sudden flurry of activity as the prince commanded his workers. He was precise and spoke to a clerk who took notes of his suggestions; a cloth for the table, a statuette here, perhaps a vase for some fresh flowers... 

Another man appeared, this one in better clothing than the servants. His quilted jacket suggested he was a fine merchant and the large chest carried by his assistant assured you. He helped place the shallow case on the table after greeting the prince with a deep bow. The lid was drawn open as you stood forgotten against the wall.

“Ahem,” Loki peeked over at you and flicked two fingers for you to approach. The chest was filled with baubles of every size; stones set in silver, gold, and bronze. “It is always better to have a woman’s touch, even if she is but a maid.”

You swallowed as you crinkled your brow and stared at the wares. Loki played with a teardrop pearls and lifted the long necklace.

“What do you think?” He held it up to you. “Gaudy, isn’t it?”

You shrugged and glanced between the necklace in his hand and the rest of the array.

“I don’t know much of jewelry, your highness.” You said.

“Yes, but you do have a sharp eye. An attention for detail,” He placed the pearl necklace back. “Sapphire?” He lifted another bracelet to present to you. “My brother needs a gift to present his bride and well, as with everything else, he will not give me a decisive answer. I heard she is fond of rubies but let us not be obvious.”

“Am I not here to clean?”

“That lip.” He tutted. “Tell me you don’t speak thus to my brother.”

“Apologies for my oversight. I do usually show the appropriate regard for my superiors.” You uttered.

“Ooh, that’s it. That’s what he likes.” Loki smiled. “So proper, so gentle.”

You held your tongue, something which used to come easily but now you found the arrogance of both royal brothers was pushing you to your limits.

“Oh, a celestial diamond,” Loki plucked up a large glowing stone attached to a braided white gold chain. “Fittingly extravagant for both my brother and his new wife, don’t you think?”

“It is very beautiful, your highness,” You said. 

“Mmm, very beautiful,” He rolled it between his fingers. “And expensive. Can you even fathom the cost? You’d not spend as much in your entire life on merely eating; on existing.”

“As I said, I haven’t much knowledge on stones.”

“Let us see how it should look,” He purred.

He unclasped the chain and you were surprised as he reached around your neck. You flinched but let him secure the necklace, afraid to damage it should you pull away. He let the heavy diamond fall and it rested just above your bosom. He tilted his head as he admired it and you drew your brows together.

“Striking,” He said. “It almost makes your eyes look alight. Or perhaps your eyes do bring light to the diamond.”

“Both, your highness,” The merchant intoned. “It is said the stone does enhance the beauty of its wearer and yet its wearer does lend their own in turn.”

“Certainly,” Loki agreed. “Even a maid.” He touched the stone again, his long fingers brushing the fabric on your chest. “This will be the one and I will a pair of ruby pins for the wedding gift I owe the happy couple.”

“Yes, your highness,” The merchant grinned.

“Leave the bill with my clerk, Bradin, he is here somewhere. Can’t miss him, he’s missing an ear so speak loudly,” Loki advised.

The prince came close and unclasped the necklace. He handed it back to the jeweler who searched his chest for the second purchase. Loki turned back to you, his eyes bemused as they searched you.

“I’m still trying to figure my brother out after all these years,” He said as he reached to straighten the belt of your apron, a gesture which had you rigid on your feet. “But I’m not sure I can ever do so. I do wish you luck in your own endeavour.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex, a Thor who cannot decide on one emotion
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m sure you’re thinking how can Thor get worse? Perhaps this chapter will answer that question.
> 
> Thank you (except @lokislastlove). Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and I will be answering more comments today!<3

Loki dismissed you in the late afternoon. You would be grateful for your freedom but that wasn’t really what it was. You’d return to Thor and whatever he had devised for that night. It seemed that with each passing day, he only got worse. Given his mood that morning, you had little hope that the pattern would break.

You entered the chambers, a shaky breath as you listened for any sign of activity. It was still early for the king’s return but he was barely predictable. The mess left over from his breakfast remained so you cleared it and did a walk through of each room. You rearranged the vials along the shelf in the bath chamber and straightened the bedclothes.

You went to the window as your anxiety mounted. The sun was on its decline; it was later. _Where was Thor? Did you want him to return?_ If he didn’t, that surely wasn’t a good omen. That meant some inconvenience which would irritate him further. As you were learning, his displeasure, whether caused by you or not, was nevertheless aimed in your direction.

You stared out at the walls of the palace and the tall trees along the stone, the winding vines carefully trimmed. You watched the flowers as they fluttered in the evening breeze and basked in it yourself. It was a cool night in Asgard.

You jumped as the door slammed. You hadn’t even heard it open and Thor watched you turn to face him. You greeted him with a choked ‘my king’ and went to shut the door. He didn’t look long as he swept away from the door and stormed across the chamber.

He cleared his throat and waited in the door of his bedchamber, his back to you. You went to him and unclasped his cloak. He parted once he was free of the heavy scarlet fabric and you went to hang it in its place. As you returned to him, he was on the bed, carefully loosening his armour. Silent.

He was upset.

He lifted the armour over his head and dropped it on the bed beside him. You grabbed it, it was heavy, and you struggled to move it to the cabinet where he let it rest most nights.

“It will need a good polish tonight,” He said and kicked his foot out.

You crossed to him and knelt to unlace his boots. You wiggled them from his feet and set them aside. His large hands rested on his thighs and he sighed.

“So, how was your day spent with my brother?” He asked. You could tell he had been waiting to inquire.

“Well, my king,” You looked up at him and realised all at once that the proper answer was not the right one. “Work, mostly.”

“Mostly,” He wondered. “And what else?”

“He did let me take my lunch outside,” You shrugged. “The rest was work.”

“Mmm,” He nodded and scratched his chin.

“Well, draw my bath for the night. I am sore after so long running around this damned palace.” He growled. “Be quick about it.”

You stood, unsteadily, but kept from tripping as you flitted away from him. You rushed into the bath chamber and circled the tub. You began to pump the water out, hoping to curtail the king’s anger. Whatever had stoked him would not easily be doused.

He entered as the water splashed down and you followed his shadow at the edge of your vision. He paced slowly around the chamber and you let the faucet run as you fetched the bottle of jasmine from the shelf. You went back to the tub and balanced it along the ledge along the side. Thor went to the shelf in turn and took a bottle from the bunch. He moved it to the end of the line.

“How long have you been back for?” He wondered as he turned back.

“Not much longer than you, my king,” You answered. You weren’t entirely sure but you suspected that would not appease him.

He tilted his head and tugged at the hem of his tunic. He arched a brow and you took his wordless command with a wince. You neared him and your fingers nervously bunched the tail of his tunic. You began to raise it as he lifted his arms and bent for you to roll it over his head. You untangled the blue fabric from his hair and set it aside on the counter.

You went back to him and stared at his chest as you unlaced his trousers. You didn’t miss the twitch within. You pushed his trousers down and knelt with them. His socks caught in the ankles as he lifted his feet to free himself from them. You added them to the counter and he watched you approach him.

You hesitated and glanced up at his face. He smirked and grabbed your hands. He rested them at the top of his undershorts. You took the hint and hooked your fingers beneath the thin fabric and pushed them down. Again you bent to angle them past his feet and dropped them with the rest of his clothing.

You swept away to the tub and stopped the pump before it could overflow. You stepped back and waited for Thor to get in but he only turned to stare at you.

“And you,” He said with a small flourish of his hand.

“Sorry?” You blinked. You bid yourself to focus on his face; don’t look down, don’t look down.

“You had a day as long as mine. I must say you’ve worked quite diligently these last weeks. You’ve earned a respite.” He said. 

“I don’t… understand,” You replied as you wrung your hands. _No, you didn’t want to understand._

“You may share the water,” He said. “It will help loosen your muscles. You look… tense. And I cannot blame you after so long in the presence of my brother.”

“Your maj-- my king, I do appreciate such kindness but I cannot accept. It wouldn’t be--”

“It would be further remiss to deny your king,” His voice turned stony and his smirk fell. “Don’t make me treat you as the child you act. Shall I count to ten?”

You were breathless. You slowly stepped around the tub and pulled your hands apart. You stretched your fingers and your hands shook. You reached the knot of your apron and exhaled. Thor watched every move you made. You tried to ignore him as you untied your apron and folded it atop the counter, opposite his own clothing.

You heard him move, his footsteps were light but grew further away. The water stirred noisily as he climbed into the tub and he let out a long breath as he lowered himself into the steamy depths. You kept your chin down as you bent to remove your sandals. You stood and untied your belt, letting the braided leather fall onto your apron in kind.

You felt as if you would faint as you touched your skirts. You balled the fabric in your hands. You heard a low hum from the tub. A warning. You pulled up your dress and tried not to lose yourself in the rough swath. You untangled yourself from it and bundled it up on the counter. Your shift, short and barely to your thigh has rolled up above your ass and left you feeling naked already.

You braced yourself and shed your last layer. It rested lightly on the pile beside you and you turned stiffly to face the tub. You didn’t look at Thor but the wall on the other side of him. You walked forward, small measured steps, and reached out blindly for the edge of the basin. You steadied yourself and swung your leg over the side.

Once your second foot met the marble, you were startled with the swirl of water around you and Thor’s hands on your hips. Your lips quivered and he turned you around. You were so scared you couldn’t think. You just let him guide your body back and pull you down to sit between his legs. His cock bobbed against your back as he nestled you down with him.

“See,” He purred, “You’re so tense.”

This man, this king, was utterly disarming. One moment seething, the next placid and gentle. His hands went to your shoulders and he began to knead, his thumbs pressed just below your neck.

“Relax,” He cooed. “Sweet maid, I do apologize for loaning you out like some used book.”

“My king,” You barely formed the words in your dry mouth. “I do as you bid me.”

“Oh, but I must reward such loyalty. Such devoted work,” He purred as his hand crept further down your back and continued to work your muscles. You couldn’t deny it felt good.

You were quiet as he continued to massage your back, his hands decisive yet careful. It was hard to hold back the groans as the found knots along your shoulders.

“What is wrong? Do I not treat you well, sweet maid?” His hands stopped suddenly.

You shook your head but couldn’t muster a sound. He felt along your sides and his hands hugged your hips. He leaned forward and inhaled the scent of your hair.

“Why then you do you reject my generosity?” His fingers tightened. “Why do you act as if I am such a monster?”

“I don’t-- I--” You gasped as he pulled you back entirely and you felt his arousal snug against you. “My king.”

“Did you prefer your time with him? With my own brother?” Thor snarled. “You did seem rather pleased when I returned. Thinking of him?”

“No, no, please, let me go,” You begged as you tried to pull away.

“You do tell me an awful lot, don’t you?” He snaked his arm around you. “Tell me about how I should act, what I should do.”

“Not at all, I just--” You struggled against him desperately. “Please, you’re hurting me. You’re scaring me!”

“If I was the beast you thought I was, I would’ve held you down that first day and taken what I wanted. Hel, I would have bent you over the table at that feast and had you in front of the kingdom,” He sneered. “Don’t you feel that?” He wiggled against you. “What you do to me?”

You whimpered and he shoved you away. You barely caught yourself before you crashed into the wall of the tub. You turned as he stood, looming over you as he dripped with water. You clung to the marble, waiting for him to grab you. But he didn’t.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You _are_ just a servant.” He hissed. He breathed heavily as his eyes glowed an eerie silver-blue. “So do your work,” He lowered himself again and rested against the tub. “My hair needs washing.”

You slowly pushed yourself to your feet. You were dizzy and sick to your stomach. You waded through the water and grabbed the bottle of jasmine from the ledge and the pitcher there. You neared Thor and he let you pour the water over his hair. You went through the numb routine of washing and rinsing his hair, adding the jasmine as you flinched at his hand on your thigh.

He pinched you, hard. 

“Get my towel,” He demanded.

“Yes, my king,” You put down the small vial and the pitcher. 

You climbed out of the tub and carefully crossed the room to fetch his towel. You shivered as he stood and stepped out. You wrapped it around him and he turned to secure it around his waist. He brushed past you and you went to pull the stopper from the tub. He paused at the door and turned back.

“Dry off. Do not dress.” He bid. “Then come to the bedchamber.”

He left and you found a towel to dry yourself off. You left your clothes as they were, resisting the urge to try to cover yourself as you emerged. Thor stood with arms crossed, still naked, his anger apparent in his stance, though his expression was little better.

“My king,” You said nervously.

“I don’t want to hear your voice. I only want you to do one thing.” He snarled and you gaped at him in fright. “You will stand here,” He pointed to the end of the bed. “Face the door. Don’t move.”

You hesitantly stepped forward and stood as he said. He turned to you and grabbed your hands as they began to fumble with each other. He pushed your hands to your side.

“Head up. Not a sound, not a move,” He ordered. “Stand as such until I tell you otherwise.”

He backed away and you watched him take a nightshirt from his cabinet. He pulled it over his head and spun back to you. He scowled as his eyes met yours, your head craned as you stared at him.

“I said don’t move,” He stormed back towards you and grabbed your head on either side and put it straight. “I won’t tell you again.”

He let go of your head and stepped around you to smack your ass. Hard. You swayed on your feet and bit down the yelp which threatened.

“Perhaps you will learn your place,” He huffed as he turned and marched out of the room.

You stared at the door as it slammed but didn’t dare move. You feared that even with a wall between you, he would know. Your ass stung as tears pricked at your eyes and you sniffed. If only Loki had warned you sooner.

🌩️

The door opened again just over and after you were left alone and trembling. You stood stalk straight. You watched Thor as he strode in without acknowledging you, not even a glance. You thought to apologize but you recalled his order. Not a sound. You suspected it was too soon to even attempt atonement.

So you stayed as you were and listened to him move around the chamber. He blew out the lanterns harshly and the bed groaned behind you. In the dark, with only the light of the stars from the windows, you realised it was going to be a very long night indeed.

Your legs began to ache, your feet too. As the king’s snores rose, your eyelids began to droop and you shook yourself to keep from dozing on your feet. Your shoulders drooped weakly as you swayed, the short nights catching up to you as you were completely alone in your torment.

The chirps of the bugs and night birds without kept you awake, barely. You watched the window for the time and when the king snorted you snapped your head straight in fear he’d wake to catch you. You tried counting the minutes but lost track as your mind seemed to lag.

As the sun began to rise, you yawned and felt as if you’d topple completely. You moved your feet slightly further apart and stretched your arms at your side. A little while longer and the king stirred. He rose and you held your breath as you listened to him stagger into the bath chamber to relieve himself. He returned and you looked at him from the corner of your eye.

He yawned and cracked his neck. You licked your lips and gathered all the courage you had left. Tired, you found it hard to make your voice rise.

“My king?” You croaked.

He turned to you with a sneer and you gulped. He didn’t rebuke you, so you continued.

“Might I… apologize… for my… insolence?” You ventured daintily, pressing your hands to your thighs.

He lifted his brows and blinked. He crossed his arms and turned to face you entirely. He watched you expectantly. You cleared your throat and swallowed.

“I only did as I was bid yesterday but I fear that is not the reason for your displeasure.” You found it hard to look at him as his eyes bore into you but the slight twitch in his cheek encouraged you. “I should not have scolded you at the clifftop, it was not my place to do so. I did contradict myself when I spoke of our expectations and I heartily apologize for the offense I’ve caused you.”

He considered and nodded.

“Go on.” He urged.

You weren’t sure what else to say. You searched his face and slowly took a step forward. His eyes wandered down your body, a vital slip. Encouraging.

“Please forgive me,” You took another step. “I never meant to offend you and I’ve only served you loyally.” Another step. “I did only attend the prince upon your bidding and I swear I hated every moment of it.” Another, as the lies flowed freely. “I did long to be back here. Even if you’d not be here, I’d rather be awaiting you than in the prince’s service.” You stopped right before him. “I am so very sorry. You had every right to punish me and would not be remiss to dismiss me entirely.”

“Beg,” He demanded. “Get down on your knees and beg your king’s forgiveness.”

You reeled but quickly shook away your surprise. You backed up and slowly got to your knees. You clasped your hands together and bent your arms before you as you gazed up at him. Make it believable and he might show you mercy.

“My king, I am so very sorry. Please forgive me,” You forced out. “Please, forgive me, I could not bear it if you did hold a grudge against me. Should you send me away even, it would not be so bad as your dissatisfaction.”

He looked down at you and his hands fell to his hips. The hem of his nightshirt moved and you focused on his eyes. A smile spread across his face and he hummed. His lips parted but he was interrupted as another voice rose in the silence.

“Very curious indeed,” Loki slithered from the doorway. “I was knocking and did receive no answer.”

“You should have waited.” Thor turned and waved you up to your feet, speaking to you as he kept his attention on his brother. “Do cover yourself.”

“Please,” Loki added. “Why, brother, I have news too urgent to wait for you to finish… whatever this is.”

You swept a blanket from the bed and shielded yourself as the prince glanced at you. Despite his grin, there was something in his eyes which betrayed perhaps a sense of disappointment. He looked to his brother again and rubbed his hands together.

“What is your news?” Thor growled.

Loki’s amusement shone through at last and he chuckled.

“Why, brother, your bride has arrived. Early.” Loki announced. “And it seems at the most inconvenient time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series)
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s really starting to poke at Thor and it’s all getting a bit messy isn’t it? In other news, I’m going to try to make some new tumblr masterlists today and fingers crossed they work!
> 
> Also, obligatory call out of @lokislastlove because I know it just bugs her so much. Blame her for everything.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and have fun <3

Thor’s nostrils flared as he stared in angry confusion at his brother. You clung to the blanket and barely dared to breathe as the brothers challenged each other wordlessly. Neither was backing down as the silence threatened to strangle you entirely.

“Keep her waiting long enough and she’ll come looking for you herself,” Loki taunted. “I doubt she’d find this scene half as amusing as myself.”

“Get dressed,” Thor growled at you as he marched towards his brother. “And you, get out.”

He made to grab Loki who swiftly dodged him, stepping backwards through the door and chuckling at his brother’s chagrin. Thor slammed the door between them and turned back to you. You blinked as you clutched the blanket tightly.

“I won’t tell you again.” He hissed. “And when you’ve finished, you will attend to my own wardrobe.” He snapped his fingers. “Be quick about it.”

You recoiled and flung the blanket back on the bed. You scurried around to the bath chamber as Thor grumbled and approached the window. You rushed to grab your clothing from the counter and dressed with fumbling fingers. You returned to Thor as he leaned on the window frame and shook his head.

“Already my wife does irk me,” Thor snarled as he turned back. “Oh, I do suspect my brother chose her for that very reason.”

You went to the wardrobe and pulled out a white tunic trimmed with gold and some pale breeches to match. You added a pair of under shorts and socks to your pile and approached Thor cautiously. You handed him his undergarment that he pulled on himself and then you dressed him as you had the day before. 

He brushed out his long hair and let your braid two strands behind his head as he tidied his beard with a small comb. He checked his appearance one last time in the gilt-framed mirror and in an instant, his expression changed. He was no longer the spiteful and insatiable man but the valiant and amiable king. The seamless shift made you shiver.

He headed for the door and you got ahead of him to open it. You waited as he passed through and followed tentatively. Loki played with an ornament he’d taken from the mantle and looked casually to his brother.

“Presentable, she might even think you dashing,” The prince sneered as he set down the statuette.

“Surely she would not think the same of you,” Thor retorted. “Well, are we not in a hurry?”

The king went to the door and tore it open. He motioned for you to follow and Loki stepped into your path.

“And why should she come? Seems she has some work to do here and your queen does not need to be presented with some servant,” Loki crossed his arms as he faced his brother. “Let her remain and tend to her chores as you do yours.”

“You would tell me what to do?”

“I would advise you, as you appointed me to do,” Loki said coolly, “And ensure that all my effort hasn’t been for not. This is not just about you, brother, but the kingdom.”

Thor sighed and sniffed. He didn’t say anything but nodded and stomped out of the room.

“Do stop dragging your ass,” Thor barked from the corridor. “You do inhibit my duty.”

Loki snickered and turned back slightly to look at you, his green eyes sparkled.

“Thank me later for the respite,” He said softly. “I shall try to keep him long enough that you might doze a while.”

“I--”

He held up a finger to silence you and winked.

“Later,” He assured and spun to follow his brother, his voice fluttered in the room as he spoke to Thor. “I do wish you would quit playing with your food and just eat it.”

The door muted Thor’s response, if he gave any, and you let out a long breath as you were closed in by yourself. You waited a moment before you collapsed onto the settee. Every ounce of strength seeped from you as the cushioned below coaxed your overwrought body.

🌩️

You slept for an hour, maybe longer and woke with a start. Disoriented and dizzy, you barely recalled where you were until the king’s likeness came clear, staring back at you in carefully placed strokes of pigment. The portrait loomed over you as he had and all that had transpired returned to you at once.

You rubbed your eyes and rubbed your forehead before you managed to push yourself to your feet. You stretched as you walked around the chamber. You felt weaker than usual, your arms heavy and your head buzzed. 

You straightened the cushions on the couch and went to the bedchamber to fix the bed. Then you gathered the king’s worn clothes from the counter and dumped them in the hamper. You kept on searching for tasks, trying not to think of when Thor should return.

It was as you were shaking a rug out the window that the doors finally lurched inward. Thor was silent but not alone. He clapped his hands as you turned to watch him enter. He sat heavily on the sofa as Loki shut the doors.

“Wine,” Thor demanded. “The bottle.”

You went to the cabinet of glasses and grabbed the bottle left there, uncorked and warm. You handed it to the king and he swigged deeply as he leaned back against the cushions. He belched and rested the bottle against his leg as he growled at his brother.

“Well, are we not done with this business for the day,” Thor huffed. “She is just as snobbish as she was several centuries back.”

“I’m sure she would say you are just as brutish and arrogant,” Loki teased. “And we have other business to attend to.”

“What is it? Haven’t you troubled me enough today?” Thor drank again as his finger tapped in agitation against his thigh.

“Well, we should discuss what I stumbled upon earlier.” Loki glanced over at you. “You are fortunate it was only me, you know that, don’t you, brother?”

“She is my maid, I shall punish her how I see fit for her impertinence,” Thor spat, “If I want her scourged before the court, I shall have it done and you will not--”

“Oh, I will, brother. Your betrothed should be less than amused to find her husband associating so brazenly with the help. At least, desist until the marriage is sealed. If this should fall apart,” Loki’s frustration broke through at last. “This isn’t just about an heir, it’s about Asgard. This alliance will ensure--”

“Please do not bore me with this again,” Thor grumbled. “I shall let the maid do her duties unimpeded until I am wed, alright? Happy?”

“No.” Loki shot back. “I am not a fool, brother, and your promises did lose their effect on me quite some time ago.”

Thor rolled his eyes and gulped from the long neck of the bottle. The wine dripped down his golden beard and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“I shall oversee her myself. See that you do not interfere and I do know, should I send her back to the kitchen, you will find your way there in due time,” Loki began. “So she shall take Bradin’s place until our pact is assured.”

“You would take my own maid from me?” Thor scoffed. “Oh, I do suspect this might be less about myself than it about your own desires.”

“Do not think me so base as you. I’ve yet to descend so low and even your title cannot thrust you above me.” Loki’s tone was dangerous as he jabbed his finger towards the king. “Your. Majesty.”

Thor’s eyes sparked and his jaw ticked. He gripped the bottle tightly and looked to you. You cowered as you watched in shock. He slowly faced his brother again and shrugged.

“Take her then,” Thor snarled. “The wedding is not so far away.”

“It is not. Which has been my point,” Loki gestured you to him with two fingers. “So you best ready yourself for your marriage. I will send Bradin to tend to your rooms and meals.”

“Get out!” Thor whipped the bottle at Loki and it narrowly missed him, smashing against the wall just feet behind him. “And don’t think to talk to me as you have today ever again.”

“Come on, dear,” Loki barely flinched as he turned and beckoned you after him. “Before he does fall into a full-on tantrum.”

“Go, you snake!” Thor stood as Loki pulled open the door, “Before I strangle you with mine own hand.”

“Go on then,” Loki spun back to face his brother, ushering you into the corridor behind him. 

Thor glared at him and his broad chest rose in fury. He waved him away with his hand and kicked the low table before the couch so that it flipped. He turned his back to you and Loki shook his head as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door. He let out a low laugh as he rubbed his chin.

“He is ever so entertaining, even if he is a daft as a piece of wood,” Loki remarked and pointed you down the corridor. “A wonder you’ve lasted this long with the beast.”

“Your highness,” You accepted as you walked just a step behind him. 

His long strides were certain though he did measure his pace to accommodate you. You wound through the corridors in a tense silence. His chambers were not too far from Thor’s but enough that you felt that you could at least breath. He let you in and paid little heed to you as he strolled across the chamber.

Archways opened onto a wide balcony that overlooked the palace garden and you admired every inch of the air rooms with your eyes only. You kept by the door as he went to a tall shelf of books and browsed them. He bent closer as he read the spine of one and slipped it out.

“Did you sleep at all?” He asked as he peeked over at you. You nodded. “Not enough.”

You looked down guiltily and he flipped through the pages blindly as he paced along the chaise that stretched before the central archway. He snapped the book shut as his dark brow arched.

“I am not so… vile as my brother and I would allow you your rest. I am not so bold or improper to offer my bed but I’ve caught myself dozing on occasion in this very spot,” He nodded to the chaise, “You might grab a blanket from the chest and I will leave you be.”

You frowned. Confused.

“I don’t need to-- Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” He asked.

“Being… kind?” You uttered. “Your highness, forgive me, but--”

“Ah yes, my reputation does precede me.” He grinned. “I’ve been plain; I do enjoy goading my brother and this union does weigh heavy on my own shoulders. It is not, I confess, to protect your own hard work but my own, dear maid.”

You chewed the inside of your lip as you stared at him.

“Besides, a servant is of no use if they are asleep on their feet so I command that you lay down and rest.” He stepped away from the chaise and strode over to the doorway along the other side of the chamber. “I will be at my desk just in here. When you wake, supper should be due and I do expect you to fetch it.”

“Yes, your highness.” You said.

“Now please, do retire before you fall over,” He stopped in the doorway and looked back at you. “There has been enough theatrics this day.”

🌩️

You laid down expecting it all to be a trick. When Loki did not reemerge to order you up, you drifted off into a heavy slumber. The type in which you didn’t think or dream. That which you woke from barely aware and yet refreshed. You sat up and turned your legs over the other side of the chaise. You stood as you admired the shadows cast through the archways. It was late.

You fixed your apron and folded the blanket you’d borrowed from the large chest in the corner. You were startled as you glanced over and found Loki watching you. He leaned on the door frame as his green eyes gleamed.

“It is later than I expected but I did not want to wake you.” He said. “I’ve never minded a late supper. Oh, and if you would, bring enough for two.” He stood straight and strolled towards the archways. “There is a table out on the balcony. I prefer to eat there when weather permits.”

“Yes, your highness,” You bowed your head and he disappeared out onto the balcony, his fingers fading as the sunlight swallowed him.

You still felt rather out of place, not that you hadn’t with Thor. You slipped out into the hall and avoided passing by the royal chambers as you found your way to the stairs. Below, the kitchens were as busy as ever and returned a sense of normalcy to your mind. You loaded up your tray and covered it with the large metal lid and set back out, carefully balancing the heavy load before you.

The prince’s chambers remained as they were; quiet, peaceful, not so inhospitable as his brother’s. _Well, you shouldn’t get ahead of yourself._ You crossed the room, snaking around the pieces of rich furniture and stepped through the central archway. The sun reflected off the lid of your tray and you squinted as it nearly glinted in your eyes.

Loki sat at the table, his lithe finger fluttering before him as he watched his hand in thought. He didn’t acknowledge you as you announced yourself with a ‘your highness’ and set down the tray.

“You may reproach my intrusion but are you expecting company, your highness?” You asked as you uncovered the tray.

He turned to you with a coy smirk and dropped his hand.

“They’re already here,” He replied and pointed to the chair across from him. “Sit. Eat.”

“Your highness?”

“I’ve seen the tripe they feed you servants. Repulsive.” He commented. “I’d advise you accept kindness when it is granted lest you bring upon cruelty.” He sat forward and reached for the bottle which had appeared in your absence. “That is the thing about my ilk, we expect what we want and when we cannot have it, we take it anyway.”

You pressed your lips together as you mulled his words. You suspected they were as much a warning as an observation. You sat across from him and he took a plate and set it before you. Then he placed one of the goblets of wine beside it and took his own. You stared at the savoury smelling array and your mouth watered.

You resisted the urge to start shoveling it all down and instead carefully took the fork. You waited for Loki to indulge in a bite first before you took one of your own. It was delicious and he was correct in that it was better than a servant’s fare. 

He stared out at the greenery below and his gaze followed a bluebird as it swept across the sky. He set his fork down and sipped. He sat back and draped one leg over the other as he rested an arm on the table.

“It was unfortunate I could not alert you of my brother’s nature sooner. I do not often have regrets but I do feel as if… well, I cannot explain it quite so well,” He said. “I’ve seen my brother with his liaisons, I’ve seen his tempers and his lusts. Perhaps I do carry the guilt for him or for my own inaction.”

You crinkled your brow in confusion and afraid to say anything, you tasted the wine and winced.

“Perhaps it is that I do not understand this new fascination. So unlike any other he’s held before.” Loki continued. “My mother used to lecture him on how quickly he could forget one toy for the other, then one woman for the next, and now… he has decided he wants you and yet… I can tell he has not taken… all of you. He keeps himself from you, for what reason I cannot guess, and it does torture him.”

Loki took another gulp and set down his own cup.

“I wonder if he does see you as a form of punishment. I would be generous to assume my brother has a conscience and yet he might use you to flagellate his sins.” Loki traced the rim of his goblet. “And I do think I might use you for the same purpose. For the first in my life, I’ve found a device with which to control my brother.”

You swallowed and played with the stem of the goblet. You understood now. You were still just a toy. A thing to be used to one’s desires. For Thor, it was his own lust, for Loki, it was for his amusement. If he could anger Thor, goad him, bend him to his will, he would want for little more. 

You didn’t have enough hope left to be disappointed and not enough delusion to be insulted. Loki had warned you against himself as much as he had his brother. And while you could bemoan your current predicament, _was it worse than your former? Would you trade the prince for the king?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series), unwanted touches, prolonged eye contact which makes me wanna believe in the Church and all it’s saint to ask for absolution.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter of the Asgardian bitch boys causing trouble for our reader (much like @lokislastlove is causing trouble in my dms)
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and I will catch up on comments as I can <3

Your days with Loki passed swifter than those with his brother. Your work was mostly uninterrupted as Loki left early and returned in the late afternoon with some tasks to attend to as he ate dinner. His orders were few as you brought his meals without prompting and he was content to his privacy upon bathing and retiring. 

In the time you spent as the Prince's chambermaid, you began to think it far preferable. Even if you were a pawn in his game, his treatment almost atoned for his purpose.

It had been less than a week since you had last seen the king and since Loki insisted that the king marry, it was his responsibility to see it through. Every single detail. It was Thor’s way of punishing his brother’s impudence. As the queen had arrived days early, the wedding was pushed forward. No longer scheduled for the day after her planned arrival, it was to be the day of. 

On the day of the nuptials, you brought up Loki's breakfast and he was already awake. He ate at his desk as he flipped through a ledger, an emerald robe around his slender figure. You stood by the door, ready to clear his plate when he was done.

He turned to you as he wiped his hands and stopped you from stepping forward as he turned a palm out to you.

"You know what day it is?" He asked.

"The day of the wedding, your highness," You answered.

"It is," He smiled as he stood and crossed to the large wardrobe against the wall. He pulled open the right door and reached inside. "All the palace staff will be hard at work, in fact I did have to pull a few hands from the streets to fill in the holes in the roster." He turned back, a length of forest green silk hung from his grasp. "My footman Bradin will continue to see to my brother and so I shall require you to act as my cup bearer."

"Cup bearer?" You echoed. "But--"

"Firstly, you must put more effort into holding that tongue," He warned. "Secondly, it is a formal occasion, not some feast, so you shall stand by, diligently, and keep my cup full. I have faith I should be wanting for wine quite often."

"Yes, your highness," You dipped your chin in deference.

"And so you shall wear my colours," He neared with the dress, "I shall provide you a belt as well and you might forgo that stained monstrosity," He pointed to your apron. "Your duty is simple, I've seen you faced with far greater. You will serve me and you will keep silent. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness," You answered.

Loki had a way of speaking which was gentle yet patronizing. He expected what he said to be heard and his desires to be appeased. He was far more subtle than his brother but in a way, it suggested he was far more dangerous.

He held out the garment and you took it from him. You folded it over your arm as he adjusted the belt of his robe and gripped his lower back as he stretched. He turned away, seemingly done with the conversation.

“You may clear the dishes and go change,” He commanded as he strode to the door of his bath chamber. “I expect you ready within the hour. Do await me in the receiving chamber. You might sit on the balcony and enjoy the sunlight in my absence.”

“Your highness,” You accepted and he disappeared through the door.

Those times when you left upon your own had become so foreign and were just another facet of serving Loki which felt strange. You couldn’t gripe however, even if that gnawing in the back of your mind never quite let up. It was like limbo. You didn’t expect to be in the prince’s employ forever and the inevitability that the king would put his foot down made you ever uneasy. It was only a matter of time and the minutes, hours, and days did seem to move quickly.

🌩️

When Loki found you on the balcony staring down at the ground far below, he frightened you. You turned to him and bowed your head. He was dressed in a black jacket trimmed in a similar gold to that around your waist. His dark attire made him look even taller and his green eyes seemed to glow as they carried their usual imperious glimmer. They took you in and he arched a brow.

“Presentable,” He remarked. You didn’t expect anything more as he flicked two fingers in a signal for you to follow him as he swept back through the archway. “The ceremony shall begin shortly. You will go to the feast hall and aid the other servants in the last of the arrangements as I ensure that the bride and groom make it to their vows.”

You nodded, thankful not to to be forced to sit through the long and tedious wedding rites. You’d heard that nobles tended to take hours to read them aloud whereas peasants could be married in a matter of minutes.

He spun back to you and brought his hands up just before your shoulders. You stopped short as he framed you with his fingers and squinted. He snickered as his facade finally cracked.

“You do know my brother is going to be mad at the sight of you,” He slithered. “Oh, I can’t help myself though. He has been rather unbearable in your absence. More than usual.”

You pursed your lips and lowered your lashes. A servant would never dare speak ill of any noble, even if humoured by another.

“Don’t you fret, he will have a wife to keep him in line and she is not the type to abide his nonsense,” Loki assured and turned once more as he led you across the room. He opened the door himself and ushered you through to the corridor. “Oh my,” He shut the door behind him and hovered his hand just beside your arm as he looked at you once more, “I did a terrible job at guessing. It is rather… _snug._ ”

“It fits,” you assured him as you touched the silk across your stomach. “Thank you, your highness.”

“So long as you can pour wine, I suppose it does not matter,” He said. “Well, my dear, you best be off and I must hurry if I am to meet the cleric. Ugh, I do despise weddings.”

He waited until you moved to part. You listened to his footsteps mirror your own as they faded down another corridor. Soon enough you could no longer hear them and as you reached the stairs, you paused. You weren’t stupid enough to trust Loki but you truly couldn’t guess what he was up to.

🌩️

The feast hall was a flurry of activity. Instead of the long benches formerly facing the trestles, each guest was to be seated in their own cumbersome yet elaborate chair, with only a few of the further tables lined with cushioned stools. The golden cutlery, freshly polished was laid out carefully, and silk streamers were braided and twisted along both tables and columns.

Melora was among the hive of workers. She looked you up and down as you helped cover the last table with an ivory table cloth trimmed in silver and red. The king’s chair would be hung with his sigil and the new queen’s would wear her own.

“We’re all very curious about what has become of you. We only ever sight you when you’re sleeping or waiting on the cooks,” She said. “I see the king does treat you well.”

“It is the prince’s generosity,” You assured her. “I’ve since been reassigned.”

“Pity,” She gave a sarcastic frown. “I’ve recently been placed in a new posting as well. I get to sweep the upper floors now, I might just see you upon your own duties.”

“Perhaps,” You smiled, shrugging off the tinge of envy in her tone.

You carried on and found yourself in a sweat as Agnes called for the servants to assemble in the corridor. The high collar of the dress was damp, though even your bare arms felt smothered from your excess. As before, servants were selected to be servers and you were sent to stand at the table just to the left of the marriage dais. 

Loki would sit there with several of the high lords, a generous vantage of the bride and groom. You were suddenly nervous as the other women lined up with their ewers and a silence seeped into the airy hall. It was as if every single servant was holding their breath in anticipation.

When at last there was a sign that the feast was about to commence, you stood rigid and stared at the door along the other end of the hall. Your head snapped back however as another opened opposite it, hidden just behind the couple’s dais. 

You watched as a woman entered, her skin a rich brown and her eyes as dark as onyx. She wore a bejeweled scarf along her hairline, a swath of braids overflowing beautifully down her back. She walked with shoulders back and head high, the king emerged just behind her. Neither appeared happy.

You looked away at once, your eyes on the chair before you, where the prince would sit. The woman, the queen you assumed, Calla, whispered something as a chair scraped, followed by another. You felt the heat of another’s gaze and ignored it. _Don’t look, don’t look._ You knew it was Thor watching you, even with his new wife right beside him.

The king cleared his throat. “Bradin,” He called to the footman who shut the door they’d come through, “You may permit my guests to enter and have the kitchens commence with serving.”

Bradin voiced his acquiescence and descended from the dias to march across the hall. He had the doors opened and announced the commencement of the wedding feast, though all you could hear was the crowd without buzzing with impatience. You tilted your head and looked down to the double doors as the nobles began to pour in, you kept your attention on them to keep from acknowledging the king.

Loki appeared at the end of the table though you hadn’t seen him amid the influx. He traipsed along the empty chairs and dropped into his with a flourish. He let out a sigh and reached for his goblet, all courtesy for other guests was gone. He held up his cup, an emerald shone from his middle finger.

“Dear maid,” He called over his shoulder. “I daresay such tedium did make me thirsty.”

You stepped forward and poured. Loki turned his cup as you finished and glanced over at you. He leaned back in his chair as he craned to see you.

“I do like that colour,” He mused. “You might keep that dress.”

“Thank you, your highness,” You lowered your chin and set down the ewer before stepping back.

Loki sat straight and watched the other nobles as they searched around for their seats, directed by the servants in livery appointed to the task of sorting the bodies. It was some time before all had stilled and yet they continued to chatter. The ruckus continued until a horn blew from the front of the hall and all looked to find their king standing beside Bradin who held a twisted golden horn.

Thor squared his shoulders and peered staunchly around the room, his subjects in communal awe and shame. He barely looked a man on his wedding day. 

“I will make it brief as we’ve all been so impatient for this feast,” Thor began. “So I will do no more than welcome my wife and queen, Calla, to her new kingdom and home. May the fates make our marriage a long and prosperous one.”

He raised his glass to Calla and drank. Fandral stood to your right and cheered, encouraging the rest of the nobles to break out in an uproar, clinking their cups and hollering. Thor sat and his wife attempted a smile at him. You wondered how he’d so quickly built such a wall between them as the woman hid her irritation with a sip of her own wine.

Servants appeared with trays full of food and the frivolity began. Guests were all too happy to indulge in both drink and roasted elk. Loki picked at his plate as he seemed disinterested in much of the affair. He sent the occasional glance to his brother, you suspected to make sure he had not riled his wife, and then returned to poking at his supper.

He placed his fork down and beckoned you forth with a finger. He grabbed his cup and held it for you to fill. You took the pitcher and poured carefully. You felt a brush along your thigh and then fingertips pressed to your hip. You looked down as Loki gripped your hip and purred a thank you.

The pitcher hit the lip of the cup and you spill some onto the prince’s dark trouser. You righted the jug and set it down as you reached for the cloth napkin untouched on the table.

“I’m so sorry, your highness,” You sputtered. “I didn’t--”

You began to daub at his tunic hem where crimson droplets had speckled and your hand thoughtlessly slipped lower as you tried to mop up the rest in his lap. He grabbed your hand and held it against his crotch, just for a moment, then slowly nudged it away.

“Now, now, your thoroughness does exceed propriety,” He was smirking as you recoiled and his green eyes flitted over to the royal dais. “What shall people think?”

Your gaze followed his and you found Thor watching you. His expression told you he had witnessed the entire disastrous encounter. You wrung the napkin in your hands and apologized once more before you stepped back against the wall. Loki took another napkin and chuckled as he wiped himself dry.

You bit your lip as you stared at the legs of the prince’s chair. You wanted to dissolve into air. Wanted to be nothing. You fought not to show your distress. 

“Oh, my brother is a simple man,” Loki spoke over his shoulder, “Even a wife cannot distract him so long.”

You looked up again. Loki nodded to the royal table and once more you dared to peek. The king had one arm around the back of his wife’s chair and the other fought hers in her lap. He groped her thigh as he pressed his lips to her cheek. His assault was out of place as he barely seemed to notice her at the same time as his eyes clinged to yours. As your gaze met his, he grinned and hugged Calla until she slapped his arm.

“Oh, this might have been a disastrous mistake,” Loki sneered. “But it is no longer my mistake.”

You shook your head and glared at Loki. You weren’t surprised that this marriage was much more than political ploy for him but you were repulsed by how easily he used those around him. You were a servant, you were meant to be used _but Thor? His own brother?_ For all your distaste of the lecherous king, you couldn’t help but pity his familial binds.

“More wine,” Loki called as he raised his cup again. “And this time, do try not to make such a mess.”

You came forward and filled his cup again. Your eyes went back to the dais without thinking. Thor still watched you and his grin only grew as he caught your gaze. The hand not thrust between his wife’s legs went to the back of her head and he turned her forcefully. He pushed his lips to hers, the entire time he never looked away from you. 

You weighed the pitcher and lowered your head.

“Your highness, I should fetch some more wine,” You raised the ewer as you spoke.

“Oh, please do,” Loki bid. “Before our king decides to consummate his marriage before the entire court.”

🌩️

The rest of the feast went on much the same. Loki kept finding reasons to call for more wine and his fingertips found new places to dance as his eyes taunted his brother. Thor was trouble enough as he harassed his own wife who was less than impressed by her new husband. You wondered if it were too late for her to absolve the union.

Thor and Calla’s departure marked the end of the day and at last the guests could retire, many drunk and stumbling. You were starting to think they cared more for the nine courses and casks of wine than their own king.

You followed Loki through the corridors, weaving past the inebriated and the loitering. He seemed little affected by his indulgences or the evening as a whole. Yet the more you stared at his shoulders, you found yourself wholly irritated by him and the royal will. 

You were tired of it all; you didn’t want to be another plaything for these spoiled brats, you’d only come to sweep and change linens. You were entirely ill-fit to do both.

Loki swept into his chambers and you closed the door behind him. He went to the chaise and sat heavily, leaning on his hands as he looked at you and smirked.

“What a night. More amusing than I could have expected.” He said.

You didn’t say anything. You stared back at him and he lifted a brow.

“What is it? You do seem to be holding something back, dear maid?”

“No, your highness,” You lied as you folded your hands together. “I am merely awaiting my next task.”

“I prefer boldness to impertinence,” Loki’s smirk fell, “So I suggest you speak whatever has turned you so sour.”

“I am only curious, shall I ready your bed? Draw you a bath?” You hissed, filled with a haughty breath. “Or perhaps you are more like your brother than you would admit and you’d prefer me on my knees?”

Loki blinked and his lips parted. He nodded and hummed as he considered you. He stood, slowly. His steps were deliberate as he neared and stopped before you. He reached up and played with the collar of the dress around your neck. He leaned in and lowered his voice.

“Not tonight.” He said, “This has been quite the day. You are exhausted. You are not _thinking_.” He took your chin between his index and thumb and made you look him in the eye. “I command you to go and rest for there will soon be another day upon us and much work to do still.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series), teasing, some fingering
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Um, some stuff happens. 
> 
> (I can’t blame @lokislastlove but I will anyway)
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy the twisty turn goodness <3

That night was as sleepless as many since your arrival at the palace. You mourned your old life not just for its simplicity but for the restful nights, even if they hadn’t been very long then either. 

In the morning, the routine you’d formed was the only thing that kept you from stewing in anxiety and self-pity. You just couldn’t help but sink yourself further into the mud.

You took the tray from the kitchen and crept your way up the winding staircases to the upper floors. A sense of dread filled you, a cursed sense of deja vu pervaded your mind. 

You had to stop to gather yourself outside the solarium, having unintentionally taken a turn that would see you past the king’s chambers. Loki’s were just a single corridor away. Before, they’d felt like a haven but now it was like entering another snare. The snake’s tooth was just as sharp as the lion’s fang. 

You took a breath and knocked with your elbow. No answer came and you kicked instead. Still, the silence remained. 

Surely you weren’t to carry the tray all the way back to the kitchen, you knew Loki was within. So you balanced the tray against your hip and opened the door as it teetered precariously. You entered and closed the door with your bottom, jostling the lid just a little. The prince, presumably, was still abed.

You went to the balcony and set the tray in its usual place on the round table. You turned back and swept through to the receiving chamber. You listened for any stirs from the bedroom. It would be better to wait. 

The prince no doubt recalled the previous night as well as you, though he’d not have an ounce of guilt for it. In fact, you suspected he would be quite indignant on your errant tongue. His curt dismissal, still crisp in your head, assured you of that.

You didn’t wait long as you were called to attendance. Loki’s voice carried through the open door and you froze in place, only then realising how you’d been pacing around the chaise. You went to the doorway and hovered just upon the threshold of the bedchamber. 

Loki sat up as you did, his chest bare and pale as the sunlight peered in through the tall windows. His black hair was askew, unlike its usual sleek perfection, and his green eyes were slitted with the remnants of his slumber.

“Ah, timely as always,” He commented as he turned his legs over the side of the bed, the blankets pulling away from him as he did. He was naked and either unaware of it or unaffected by it. “Come here.”

He stretched his arms above him and you reluctantly obeyed. You approached nervously, your eyes on his profile as you prayed they didn’t slip lower. He reached to you as you neared and grabbed your wrist. You let out a yelp as he pulled you close and fell back on the bed with you atop him. Your eyes were wide and fearful as you stared down at him.

He smiled and chuckled, his gazed flicked down and back to your face.

“Forgive me, I did not realise--” He said. “I do forget myself.” He purred, your lips only an inch from his. “Would you be so kind as to fetch me some water?” He sat up and shoved you off of him. “I am terribly thirsty.”

You blinked and bit down on your cheek as you turned to grab the ewer of water on the side table against the far wall. You poured a cup and returned to him. He took it and drained it easily before he stood, handing it back as he sidled past you.

"If you would draw me a bath," He said as he rounded the bed and went to the window.

"Your highness," You uttered stiffly.

You left him, thankful to be away from him, and neared the pump at the head of the ebony tub. You cranked it and watched the water splash down.

You were more angry at yourself than Loki. You knew not to trust him and perhaps you hadn't but you had thought him different than Thor. _Sure, he was deceptive, arrogant, and entirely self-serving, but you hadn't thought him to be... like that._

He entered and you stopped the faucet. The water had risen rather high. You stepped out from behind the tub and stared at the marble floor as you walked along the wall to the other side. Loki went to the tub and paused at its edge.

"You might set out my attire for the day. I've a council meeting shortly." He said. "If only I were king and could hold my own pleasure above the needs of the realm."

"Yes, your highness," You were quick in your flight, taking his dismissal before he could rescind. 

Even so, you were unnerved that he let you go so easily. As you were learning, Loki was patient and with time, his plots grew ever more sinister. 

You went to his wardrobe and chose one of his many green tunics, this one trimmed in silver, and a pair of matching trousers. His heavy emerald jacket was hung at the read from a hook on the wall and you laid it out next to the rest of his outfit. You rubbed your hands together as you listened to the gentle ripples of water and his movement from the next room. No doubt leaving would only make whatever torment he had planned worse. Oh how much like his brother he truly was.

When he emerged, covered from the waist down with a towel, you stood by the door. He approached the bed and looked over your selection with a haughty grin. He let the towel fall slack and bent to dry himself. You looked away and focused on the engraving of a snake hung over the desk.

“Tell me,” He said and you kept your eyes above his shoulders as you glanced at him. “Did my brother have you dress him? Well, of course that’s rhetorical. He must have.”

You pursed your lips and said nothing. The silence was your begrudging answer.

“Don’t worry, dear, I can dress myself,” He took his undershorts and stepped into them. “I will however have you accompany me to the day’s council. The king has insisted upon it though I’d rather he put more effort into his marriage. Figures he would heed his duty when another lays upon his shoulders.”

You found it hard to do more than taste the bile of anger rising on your tongue. You cleared your throat and recited a tame “your highness.”

He smiled to himself and continued to dress. Deliberate and slow, it felt like an eternity before he was clothed. He brushed his hair and glanced in his mirror. He turned his head to admire his sharp features and stood straight. He went to his desk and seized the heavy ledger and a bundle of papers. He approached and thrust them into your arms.

“Very well, let us be off,” He declared. “But I do expect you to wipe that trite look off your face in the presence of the council. I will not shy away from doing it for you should you continue to wear it.”

You inhaled and eased the tension from your jaw as you bowed your head. He stepped past you and strutted into the receiving room.

“Do not tarry,” He called to you. “Unless you do long for my remonstrance.”

🌩️

You did not miss the surprise that raised Loki’s brow as you arrived at the council chamber. Thor was the first there and sat at the head of the long table. Before him, he had his own stack of papers and barely even acknowledged his brother’s presence as he perused them.

The other lords came one at a time. You’d only attended one other session and yet something felt amiss. The way the men and single lady sat wordlessly and eyes flitted here and there, never quite meeting as something remained unsaid. You glanced at Loki for any hint of what it might be and to your surprise he seemed just as perplexed.

Thor brought the meeting to order as he sat up and slapped the table. He took a breath and could barely withhold his questionable pleasure. You peeked at Loki again and then back at the king. He had effectively ignored your presence and you felt as if you should be thankful and yet it only injected you with a sense of foreboding.

“As some of you are already aware, today is more of a formality than anything. I do have a new wife awaiting my attentions and I do hate to disappoint her so early in our union.” Thor announced. “So let us get to the matter at hand.” He paused and raised a hand to Loki who shuffled a paper before him. “Brother, your paltry little gripes can wait until our next. I do not care for the tax on grains.”

Loki’s lip twitched and he merely swallowed his protest. He looked to Sif and then Hogun. They both avoided his gaze and he poked his tongue against his top lip as he thought. Something was indeed going on.

“We will be holding a vote today on the matter of at last reinstating the legacy act.” Thor explained. “Brother, I have always admired your knowledge of our legislation. Surely you are familiar with the act.”

Lines formed around Loki’s lips and across his forehead. His green eyes burned fiercely as he glared at his brother.

“I am aware of it. I am more than. I recall our father disbanded it upon our mother’s insistence and it was upon good reason that he did.” Loki replied. “The kingdom does not need a civil war.”

“Nor does it need an empty throne,” Thor countered smoothly. “My wife, should the fates bless us, is expected to provide me the heirs necessary to continue our lineage but we both know how fickle fate can prove. I should hate to leave my kingdom without a prince, or should we have one, a princess.”

“Calla is young, she has many siblings as did her mother and father,” Loki insisted. “You hardly need insurance upon our bloodline.”

“Ah, but we cannot rely on assumptions or hopes. Didn’t you always warn me of such optimism? Ever the cynic, you are, brother,” Thor chided, “I finally take your advice and you look as if you’ve swallowed your own tongue.”

Loki’s fingers tapped on the stone table and he shrugged. “Very well, put it to a vote then brother. Certainly I am not the only who sees through your foolishness.”

“Before we go forward, are all parties familiar with the contents of the legacy act?” Thor asked. All nodded, Loki with some reluctance as he looked around. “Very well, let us vote. All those in favour,” All but the prince said aye, “And against, “Nay.” Loki shook his head, his defeat already obvious.

Thor nodded and sat back in victory. Swift, neat, easy. You knew as Loki did, as he stared down each member of the council, that they had conspired without him. The prince realised all too late that his brother was just as tricky as he was. You hadn’t any idea what had been done but as the king’s eyes settled on you and he winked, you knew it could not be good.

“Maid,” Loki beckoned to you. “I do favour a walk in the woods. If you would pack my lunch in a basket and await me in my chambers, I shall not be much longer with the matters of council.”

“Your highness,” You dipped your head.

“Quickly,” He bid under his breath and waved you away.

You obeyed, eager to be away as much as he wanted you away. His urgency to have you gone was an ill omen. It confirmed that whatever trouble twinkled in Thor’s eyes would not be good for either you or the prince.

🌩️

You walked along just a step behind Loki as he led you through the trees, stopping to watch a passing bird or look closer at some leaf or petal. He had been quiet since his return from council. He’d not said a word as he tossed a blanket from the chest into the basket you’d packed with cheese, bread, and wine, and a book as well. You carried the heavy load along the narrow trails, the air warm as it was trapped by the thick trunks around you.

You came upon a clearing and he paced around its parameter. He bid you to lay down the blanket and as you did, he sat upon it, one leg bent and the other straight. He rested his elbow on the bent one and hummed in thought. You pulled out his lunch but he didn’t seem very interested in the food.

“Sit,” He said as he gestured beside him. You sat on your knees and stared at the weave of the blanket. “Are you going to ask or shall I take the initiative?”

You peeked over at him and he sighed. You shrugged and he pushed back a strand of his dark hair.

“The legacy act was created to ensure that the kingdom was not left without heir.” Loki rubbed his chin as he spoke. “Be it legitimate or otherwise.” The words seemed sour on his tongue as he forced them out. “It legalizes the keeping of concubines by the monarch so that he may assure himself a continued bloodline.” Loki shook his head. “I am certain you can guess why my brother did take an interest in reviving the antiquated and ridiculous bill.”

Your mouth fell open as it was not difficult to surmise. Even an uneducated servant like yourself could solve such a basic equation. Yet, a part of you still wanted to deny it. The king would not do all that because of you. He could have any woman in the kingdom; in your estimate, he had.

“I do understand.” You said.

Loki was silent and he reached for the loaf of bread. He took a chunk of bread and a piece of cheese and offered it to you. You thanked him as you accepted it but didn’t feel much hunger as that terrible feeling sunk deeper and deeper. Was it destiny or dread?

“Is that it?” You wondered. “Nothing else to say?”

“On the matter of my brother and his foolery? No,” Loki bit into the cheese.

You looked down at the food in your hand and broke off a piece of cheese and bread and began to nibble at it. You ate slowly, silently. The prince offered you more but you declined as you feared your stomach would flip. He packed up the leftovers himself but did not rise. He took the book he had slipped into the basket and sat back, his legs sprawled out before him.

“Do you like stories?” He asked.

“I suppose,” You answered as you played with a blade of grass pulled from along the edge of the blanket. “My mother used to tell us about the monsters found by the fishermen.”

“Well this is nothing so fantastical as that but entertaining nonetheless,” Loki said. “Would you like me to read it to you?”

You considered him a moment. He had tasted bitter defeat and it seemed to humble him but you did not truly believe him. _How could you?_ He had proven himself a convincing actor. Yet, you found the question harmless enough. A story; a brief escape from your reality. Perhaps he was belittling you with the offer but it seemed your pride would be chipped away one way or the other.

“I would,” You accepted. “If it is no trouble to you.”

“Not at all,” He accepted. “Come,” He pointed between his legs, “Sit with me.”

Then it returned. That repulsive flavour, that bubbling sickness. Ridicule. _Why had you thought it would be anything less than another trick?_ You didn’t have the energy to argue with the prince. You’d tried it the night before and found it futile. Humour him and perhaps he would lose interest. It wasn’t so amusing when your prey gave you no chase.

You walked on your knees to him and turned to sit between his legs. His hand rested on your hip as he guided you and bent his legs to cradle you. His hand snaked around to your stomach and he urged you to lean back against him.

“Do you mind if I continue from my mark?” He asked.

“No,” You said flatly. You just didn’t care anymore.

“Very good,” He praised as he opened the book with one hand and cleared his throat.

_‘He’d never seen a creature like her. Never seen the coils of sheer delight that seemed to contort her body.’_

You went rigid as you registered the words, the scene set without much preamble as his soft tone seeped into your ears.

_‘It was at his touch that she writhed and raved. That she pleaded for more and yet, he had barely done anything more than pet her.’_

Loki’s hand slipped down your stomach to your lap. Before you could press your legs together, his hand was between them.

“Ahh,” He warned you bluntly. “Just sit and listen. Don’t you move.”

You swallowed and looked at the text. You’d never learned to read and wondered if perhaps he was conjuring the words on his own. It didn’t matter. You just sat there as his finger pressed your skirt against your cunt.

_‘He obliged her, his fingers moving almost upon their own accord.’_ His own seemed to mimic the written scene. _‘He traced circles along her tender bud and watched those upon her chest sharpen. The way she gasped, moaned, and soon enough, sobbed had him swollen with desire.’_

His fingers swirled as he rubbed you through your dress and your thighs squeezed his hand as the peculiar tingle stoked the panic only then breaking through your apathy. You touched his hand and he waved you away with a hum which warned of worse. You bit your lip without thinking as the ripples that rose in you echoed the movement of his fingertips.

_‘He slipped further down and felt the sacred folds of her flowers. Two fingers sank into her, coated in her lust, and she choked upon her pleasure.’_

His words faded in your mind as his hand stoked your body. You’d never felt anything like it before. You wanted him to stop and yet you didn’t. His voice carried on without a hint of what he was doing to you but you could not focus on the story. You leaned into him and purred as you felt yourself nearing some precipice you couldn’t see.

Your toes curled against your sandals and you grasped Loki’s knee without thinking as you arched your back. You let out a sharp cry as the tension broke suddenly and deluge washed over you. Your eyes rolled back and closed as you panted through the pulsing pleasure and his fingers slowed, easing you down from your peak.

When you opened your eyes, the book was closed. You felt a prodding along your lower back and Loki’s hand floated away from your lap. He felt along your side and sent a shiver through you as he leaned in to inhale the scent of your neck. His lips brushed your skin as he spoke.

“Remember this when he takes you,” He said. “Know that he will never make you feel better than I can.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series), teasing, some good old grinding and power plays.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this if officially the calm before the storm but not really because the storm is already blowing and this shit only gonna get worse from here. Let me say thank you to you all for your support for this series. Usually Thor and Loki aren’t really popular on my blog but I’ve had so much fun writing them.
> 
> And as always, @lokislastlove is the actual devil. 
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and take care of yourselves<3

When at last Loki let you rise, you felt hollow but full. Your legs were jittery but heavy. You bent to gather the blanket as he dropped the book in the basket. You dumped the folded fabric atop the rest of your load and felt a brush across your ass and stood straight.

The prince acted as if his fingers hadn't just been wandering across your rear. He was rather good at acting the innocent. You hooked your arm through the handle of the basket and choked down your anger. You suspected the more you gave him, the more he'd take.

He smirked and turned his back to you, waving you to follow him. You kept behind him, just a few steps back, and watched the ends of his dark hair that hung between his straight shoulders. He walked as if he had not a care in the world, even after his brother had gotten the best of him. _Well, in turn, Loki had got the best of you._

When you returned to his chambers, his silence persisted. He shed his heavy jacket and disappeared into his bedchamber. He returned, his tunic collar open wide across his chest and untucked from his trousers. His boots had been disposed of as well and he reclined over the chaise.

"I should like to finish my book, if you could bring it here," He said at last.

You set the basket down and dug around for his book. You crossed to him and held it out. He took it, his eyes on you as he did, and rested it against his chest. His long fingers picked at the edge of the cover as he watched you.

"Shall I read to you again?" He asked coyly.

"Your highness," You uttered, "I must dispose of the crusts we did not eat and take the blanket to the laundries."

"Leave them for now," He cooed.

"And your chambers will need sweeping. Some dusting at least along the mantle." You insisted.

"Go ahead then. I am certain you can listen and clean at the same time." He took the book and opened it. "It might make your work easier... or harder, depending on your perspective."

"I do not like the story," You argued. "I'd prefer silence."

His eyes flashed and he lifted a brow as he looked to you again.

"I would prefer silence as well. From you." He said sharply. "I will not abide that tongue for much longer if you insist on impudence."

You averted your eyes and sighed quietly. 

"My apologies, your highness." You eked out.

He grinned and nodded. He opened the book then closed it. He sat up suddenly and placed the book down beside his leg as his other hand shot up, his index pointed in epiphany.

"I have devised a way to make our work more... entertaining," He said. "At least, for me."

You blinked. You knew by his tone that it would not doubt make your work more difficult.

"Take off that ugly dress." He demanded. "And the presumably stained shift you wear beneath. You may dust my chambers then... I shall try not to be too distracted from my reading."

"Your highness," You spoke between gritted teeth. "I--I..."

"Darling, would you rather I remove them myself? I fear they might not be left in a wearable state should it come to that." He warned. "So go on," He grabbed his book and laid back down. "I expect you to be about your chores by the time I am done the first page."

He propped his head up on the end of the chaise and lifted his feet up on the other. He found his place as you glared at him and begrudgingly untied your apron. Loki grinned and began to read.

_'A veil of sunlight shone over her, illuminating the simple yet intricate curves of her body. She was like a statue come to life, chiseled painstakingly to perfection...'_

You could not repress your spite as you undressed, one piece at a time, and when you were naked, you kept your back to him and cursed whatever tainted fortune had led you to this point.

You fished inside your apron pocket and let it fall back with the rest of your clothing. You took the cloth and went to the mantle as his voice carried through the airy chamber. You took each ornament and wiped away the few specks of dust upon them and then the shelf itself.

_'Her sleepy eyes peered up at him as he held himself above her. She tasted like cinnamon as he kissed her. She grumbled but did not pull away. He felt his desire growing and soon prodding against her thigh. He needed her again. Badly.'_

You dropped the cloth as you shook away the scene etched in your mind by Loki's voice. You bent to retrieve it and heard a hum. You glanced over and the prince winked at you.

"The table," He gestured to the low table that faced the chaise. "Don't forget that."

You approached the other side of the table but realised there was no where to hide; no vantage from what he would not see most of you. You kept the table between you and bent to wiped the smooth surface. He watched you before slowly turning the page and finding his spot.

_'Her lips were so delicious, he wondered what every part of her tasted like. He slowly retreated, holding himself above her as he pushed himself back, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses along her tender flesh.'_

Your lips parted without thinking and you gripped the edge of the table. You felt that same warmth between your legs and as you moved, you felt a dampness there as well. You turned away to hide your confusion and went to the side table along the wall, giving extra attention to the vase there.

_'...And her most sacred part tasted like paradise. He delved into it without restraint. Lapped her up as her legs pressed against his head in her want for him...'_

You looked around for another task and caught your foot on the leg of the table. You stumbled and crashed to your knees. You cringed and shakily climbed back up, embarrassed at your clumsiness. Loki had stopped his reading.

"Are you well, dear?" He asked.

"Quite," You lied. "Careless is all, your highness."

"Mmhmm," He purred and raised two fingers, bending them as he beckoned you close. "Come here."

You pouted without thinking. He raised his brows and you obeyed. You neared him and reached to take the cloth from you, tossing it so it landed on the low table. He grabbed your wrist and drew you closer until your legs met the side of the chaise.

"Get up here," He set aside the book and patted his stomach. "Just atop me."

"Your high--"

"What did I tell you about that mouth?" He warned. "Do not be so nervous, I am fully clothed and I mean no harm."

You pushed your tongue against the roof of your mouth in frustration. He let go of your arm and you turned, lifting a leg over him as you climbed up onto the chaise, straddling him beneath you.

His hand went to your hips and grazed your sides, sending a chill through you. He cupped your tits and let out a heady breath.

"Tell me," Loki said. "Has a man every held these before? Held you?"

You stared at the wall and shook your head. He tweaked your nipple and you looked at him.

"Answer me aloud," He ordered.

"No, your highness." You answered stiffly.

"Never?" He asked. "A pity."

He played with your tits a little longer, his eyes followed his hands. You felt something stir beneath you, just within his trousers. His hands settled on your hips once more and he led your pelvis back then tilted it forward again. You gaped at him curiously.

He rocked you again, slowly at first as he kept up the motion. Then you felt it, the way his bulge rubbed against your bud, the way your arousal spread across his pants. Your lips formed an O as you looked down at yourself and planted a hand on his stomach as you tried to stop him.

He let go of you and grabbed your wrists. He put your hands on his shoulders and held you like that.

"Move your hips, darling," His voice was low and lurid. "Don't make me tell you twice."

Your lips twitched but no protest could rise above your fear. You did as he said. You rocked as he had guided you to before. Slow, nervous, and yet each time felt better than the last.

"Faster," He urged and your brows drew together as his eyes went between your bodies. "Faster, dear."

You obeyed. Again. You felt helpless and yet it was you. _You_ were riding him and _you_ didn't want to stop. The heat began to swell within you and the slickness which had seeped into his trousers only added to it. It was wrong, you knew that, but you just didn't care.

He purred as you grinded against him harder and your hips picked up without thinking. You bit your lip and pushed your head back as your fingers curled against his shoulders. 

His thick breaths turned to animalistic grunts and his hand fell to your ass. He pushed you against him as he lifted his pelvis just a little, his cock rubbing through his pants against your clit. You bucked as you got closer, closer, closer.

You shuddered as you came and kneaded your ass. He snarled and swore as he squirmed and grasped your hips to slow you. He was panting as he stilled you entirely and his hands slipped down along your legs. He smiled, his eyes dilated and dazed.

"My dear maid," He slithered. "I thought you were supposed to be tidying my chambers, not making a mess of me."

🌩️

Loki didn't let you dress until he dismissed you. After his little game, he allowed you to return to your work only to resume his reading. You hated how he could make you both so angry and so entirely weak. You hated him but somehow he could make you want him. You didn't understand him or what he did to your body.

As you made your way down to the lower levels, you felt as if you were walking through water. As if every step was a struggle. You were tired, overwhelmed, and utterly perplexed. By Thor and his politics, Loki and his teasing, and yourself, more than either of them. 

You should go; get out of the palace. You thought of running away _but where could you go that they wouldn't find you?_ Of course, they'd search the docks first and they wouldn't stop there. The king had enough guards to scour the kingdom a dozen times over and you had no gold to take you away from Asgard. _And even if you did leave Asgard, where could you go?_

As you turned the corner to the corridor lined with the servants’ shared chambers, you caught yourself. There was a shadow not far ahead, waiting for something or someone. It only took a moment to recognize the large silhouette.

You backed up on tip toes and felt along the wall as you retreated around the corner. Your hand caught on a handle and you pressed the lever down slowly. You eased open the door, praying the hinges didn't betray you, and slipped behind the heavy wooden barrier. You coaxed it back into place and leaned heavily against it.

You turned your back to the door and slid down to the floor. You drew your knees up and listened. The king's boots scuffed softly on the stone as he paced. He wouldn't wait all night. He couldn't. You were trembling.

You closed your eyes and lowered your head to your arms crossed over your knees. Thor's footfalls harried from patient to frustrated. You heard his breaths, almost growls, and a grumble to himself. He cursed his brother and marched away from the servants' quarters and past the closet you hid within.

You didn't dare emerge, even as his steps faded away and you were left only with the still silence of the palace. You slumped down onto your side, unknotting your apron to bunch up beneath your head, and fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

You dreams were a blur of blue and green eyes, hands reaching for your body, voices swirling in your ears. Run, run, run, but you could never hide. In the end, you would be caught. As it was, you already were.

🌩️

The next morning, you awoke with a crick in your neck, slightly disoriented by the racks of brooms and rows of buckets. You stood, bracing your sore back, and stretched with a suppressed groan. The tension had nestled between your shoulders.

_Well, since you were already there._ You took a broom, a pan, and a bucket. You carried your lot to the prince's chambers and left them just inside the door before you descended once more and fetched his breakfast.

Upon your return, he was awake. He stood in the bedchamber doorway as he rubbed his forehead and smiled as he saw you carrying the tray. He was unashamed of the ten at the front of his trousers or his bare torso.

"I will enjoy my breakfast on the balcony," He announced and strutted through the archway. "It is such a lovely morning."

You followed him with a sigh and set the tray before him. You removed the lid as his eyes skimmed over the scenery of the palace yard. He took a lush berry and popped it in his mouth and chewed. He swallowed it with a contented hum.

"I have decided to work from my chambers today." He declared. "And you... will serve me as you did yesterday."

You frowned. Did he mean--

"I do hate the way that apron gets in the way," He tugged on the fabric that hung from your waist. "A woman like you shouldn't hide herself and I suspect you've done so most of your life, dear."

"Your highness," You gulped. "Out... here?"

"Trust me, darling, those below barely have the same vantage as I," He smirked. "So let's avoid the threats and this little act you have. I've seen it all already."

You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. It didn't matter that he'd seen you naked before nor that he'd touched you. Not even that he'd made you feel so... delightful. It was still absolutely degrading.

You sniffed and began to undress. You left your clothing on an empty chair around the table and swallowed your shame. You looked at Loki as if you were not bare and folded your hands before you.

"Did you require anything else for you meal, your highness?" You asked.

His eyes searched your face then drifted lower. His thoughts brewed behind his green eyes and he shrugged.

"No, you may go about your usual duties. I do expect to bathe when I finish," He bid. "And you might tidy my desk before I get to work."

"Your highness," You bowed your head and turned away. 

His hand snapped across your ass, a stinging slap, and you flinched but kept on. You strode over to the broom and took it, tempted to return to the balcony and hit the prince over the head with it. Instead, you dragged the bristles over the stone.

You finished sweeping the receiving chamber as Loki appeared in the archway. You went to draw his bath and he wasn't far behind, shedding his loose silk pants before sinking into the steaming tub. You left him and neatened his desk.

When he emerged, he dressed in the clothes you set out and sat at his desk. You retrieved the broom and began to clean his bedchamber. He was unbothered by the constant scratching and barely seemed to notice you. 

His work continued well until noon as you kept yourself busy in the receiving chamber. Then a knock came and you stopped dead, a cushion in hand that you'd been fluffing up. The banging came again, louder, and Loki swept into the room. You covered yourself as well as you could with the pillow.

"Fetch some goblets and a bottle," He said. "And put that thing down."

"Your highness, I--"

He smirked and tilted his head. "I gave you an order."

He continued to the door and opened it. You went to the cabinet and opened it carefully. You took a pair of cups and nearly fumbled the bottle.

"Brother," He greeted, "Do come in. I have some wine and we will discuss my proposal. I think it would do the farmers well if we subsidized them."

"Oh, yes, I do rather enjoy talking about seeds," Thor replied dryly as he entered. "I really do not have--"

He stopped as you spun around. He blinked at you, his lips parted slightly, than glanced at his brother. He sniffed and cleared his throat. He went to the straight-backed chair and sat. Loki remained standing as you set the cups on the low table and poured.

"Make it quick," Thor snarled.

"Not an issue if you've read my proposal in full. A subsidy would only be a temporary loss and in the end a profit to the crown," Loki said smoothly.

You offered Thor his cup and he took it without looking at you. A vein stood out along his forehead as his eyes narrowed at Loki. He didn't drink but cradled the cup over his lap. You then handed Loki the other goblet and he sipped before continuing.

"Not only that, but it would be good for your reputation among the common folk," Loki smiled. "And it is not as if we cannot afford it."

"Fine. Do it." Thor barked as he stood, restless. He put the cup down so hard the wine sloshed over the rim. "I know you did not me bring me here to speak of crops. What is the meaning of this?"

"Of what, brother?" Loki prodded.

Thor looked at you at last and his nostrils flared. His eyes sparked and electricity seemed to pulse beneath his skin.

"You know what." Thor hissed.

"It has been a hot summer, brother," Loki taunted. "And I am doing no different than you have done. I know you've not so quickly forgotten--"

"You wait." Thor jabbed his finger in the air and a crackle flew off of it, dying in the air before. "You are still just a prince. As you will ever be."

Thor turned and his cape flapped around him as he stomped towards the door. He slammed it behind him as he stepped out into the corridor. You were breathless, stunned. Loki however only seem amused as he chuckled.

The room suddenly turned dark and you turned to look through the archways. You stepped closer and lightning shot across the sky, eerily black in the daytime. A sudden hale of rain began to batter at the balcony as a storm raged without and added to that within you.

"Well," Loki neared and peered out. "That was fun."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series), voyeurism, oral, mean Thor
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Thor has arrived (as @lokislastlove begged for)
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and be safe <3

Loki gloated for much of the day. As the winds and rains raged outside, he seemed little bothered. He spent some hours at his desk then called for his supper. He ate with relish and you found it increasingly difficult to ignore his fleeting gazes. He made no secret of his desires, tickling your thigh or your ass whenever you were near or requesting some task which would expose you further to him.

When he dismissed you, you dressed quickly. You prayed you could flee back to the servants' quarters without obstacle. You just wanted to sleep and the memory of Thor looming in the shadows never quite left your mind.

As you grabbed your apron, Loki neared you and kept you from heading to the door. He touched your cheek as he considered you and his lips curved slightly. There was a knowing in his eyes. He didn't even glance away as another roll of thunder sounded from outside.

"My dear, I must tell you your services have been splendid," He rubbed your chin with his thumb. "Adequate to say the least."

Your cheek twitched. Your stomach churned with dread. His words assured you that he knew he had played his last card with Thor. You were his sacrificial lamb and he was sending you to slaughter.

"Thank you, your highness," You gritted out and drew away from him. "I should retire for the night so that I do not lack in tomorrow's duties."

"I hope you do get some rest," He said as he turned away from you. "Though I suspect this storm might keep me awake."

You watched his shoulders, his careful steps, the way he seemed resigned. You had counted the seconds until you could leave and now you were afraid to. Yet, you couldn't stay.

You went to the door and left without another word. The snap of the door made you flinch and you turned down the corridor away from the king's chambers. The path was longer but would keep you from passing the royal lodgings.

It didn't matter. You reached the next corridor and the windows flickered as lightning crashed. A figure stood at one of the tall windows, staring out into the roaring storm. Thor's hand rested on the stone frame but he didn't look at you. Nevertheless, it was too late, he was aware of your presence.

"Hiding from me?" He asked.

"Your majesty," You uttered softly. "No, I was only returning to my chambers."

"And last night?" He turned at last, his figure limned with the next strike of lightning. "I waited for you and you never returned to your chamber."

"I was late last night. Very late," You lied. "The prince--"

"I do not want to hear anymore of my brother," He huffed as he took a step closer. "I do not want to hear how you prefer him to me."

"I do not, your majesty--"

"My king," He corrected you. "You must recall your manners. You will not be returning to my brother's service. My wedding is through and my wife is here. I've gone along with his ploy for long enough."

"My king, I should--"

"You should do as I bid," He got closer, his steps slow but decisive. "I am not asking you to return as my chambermaid."

You shivered and stepped back as he continued to encroach. He kept on until you were against the wall. Your insides felt as if they would dissolve and you'd be nothing but a puddle on the floor.

"Did he explain to you what I did that day?" He asked as he touched the waist of your apron. You nodded, fearfully. "I did it for you. To be with you. To save you from him."

"My king," You grabbed his hand before it could move from the belt of your apron. "I do not-- I have only ever been a servant and I wish nothing else."

His eyes narrowed and glowed in the dark of the corridor. He scoffed and batted your hand away. He shook his head as he sneered. His hand flew up to your throat and he held you against the stone.

"I was not asking," He said. "And what else does a servant do but obey her master's command."

His hand slipped around the back of your neck as he turned and wrenched you away from the wall. He kept his fingers tight as he urged you down the next hallway, your sandals slipping on the stone. You gasped at the pain his grasp sent down your spine as he turned you around corners.

He stopped before his chamber doors and forced the left one open. He shoved you through so that you nearly stumbled onto your face, only just catching yourself on the back of a chair. You looked up, stunned to find the queen staring back at you. Her dark eyes burned and darted to her husband as he pulled shut the door with a loud clatter.

"Is this the whore then?" She stood. "The one you wrote that ridiculous bill for?"

"Whore?" Thor echoed with spite. "You can keep that title for yourself."

"Pardon me," She spat. "I am your wife, your queen. You will not--"

"By law, I can do whatever the fuck I please," He retorted. "And as my wife, you will obey me," He neared and slapped your ass, "Just as she does."

You righted yourself, watching Calla pleadingly as Thor groped you. She scowled and her jaw tensed as she stared down her husband.

"I will not abide this. You humiliate me? After dragging me all the way from my home?" She raised her voice as she rounded the table. "I will give you your heir, not her, so send the wench away."

Thor shook his head and laughed. A low, sardonic laugh which made your blood freeze.

"Oh?" Thor tore his hand away from you. "You want to do your duty, huh? Then show me you can." He grabbed her wrist and she fought against him. He easily spun her around and twisted her arm up behind her back. "Perhaps if you don't lay there like a corpse, I'll be able to leave my seed in you."

He marched her towards the bedchamber. You stood stunned by the table. You peeked over at the door, wincing as the king barked again.

"Sweet maid," He called. "Come and attend to my wife."

Your eyes widened and you kicked yourself. You scurried across the room and followed the king and queen into the next. He pushed her away from him and reached back to haul you past the threshold.

"Help her undress so that she can do her wifely duty," He ordered. 

He unclasped his cape and tossed it away. As he loosened his armor you went to Calla and she seared you with a look of revulsion. She went rigid and allowed you to remove her belt and then pull her gown over her head, the silk smooth against your palms. She slipped free of her sandals and faced the bed, waving you away like an insect.

"Well, then," You pushed down his undershorts. "Get on the bed, wife."

Calla held her head high and stepped up to the bed. She lifted her knee onto the mattress and for a moment, hesitated. There was a glimmer of doubt in her eyes; a sliver of fear. She climbed up and laid flat on her back. 

Thor neared the other side and stopped himself. He looked at you and snapped his fingers before pointing to the wall. You gulped back your terror and went to stand where he bid. You folded your hands and lowered your head. He snapped again and you looked up. He raised his brow in a silent warning.

You quivered and he got up onto the bed. He took Calla's leg as he turned his back to you. He leaned her leg against his torso, her foot peeking up above his shoulder, then pulled the other up. She let out a breath as he reached between them, the muscles of his back constricting beneath his skin.

"Tho--" Her voice fizzled as he thrust into her sharply. "Ow, you're hurting--"

Her voice was muffled as he covered her mouth with his hand and his flesh slapped against her. He was impatient and unkind. He hammered into her without relent as her hands clawed at him and the blankets. Her murmurs escaped from beneath his palm and were soon little more than whimpers.

He leaned against her and raised himself higher. He curled her body beneath his, lifting her ass off the mattress. Her weight rested on her shoulders as he planted his feet on either side of her and rutted into her from above.

You couldn't look away. It was horrifying yet hypnotizing. He rescinded his hand from her mouth and clung to her thighs as he fucked her relentlessly.

"Come on," He growled. "Come on," He sped up. "Come on--" He snorted in frustration. "You bitch, give me something."

"St-stop," Calla begged. "It hurts."

Thor ignored her, the clap of flesh filled the room along with his deep grunts and Calla's weak whines.

Then it stopped all at once. Thor swore and pulled out of her, letting her drop heavily to the bed. He muttered and got down off the mattress. He rounded the bed and grabbed her dress from where you'd left it on the cushioned stool. He flung it at her.

"Go!" He snapped. "Now."

"Thor," She sat up and tried to untangle her dress. "Please--"

"Useless," He snarled. "You can't do the one thing you're good for. Go or I'll drag you back to your chambers as you are. Let my people see how pathetic you truly are."

You saw her tremble in hurt and shame. She blinked as if to keep from crying and turned her legs over the edge of the bed, wincing as she did. You glanced at Thor as he ignored her and glared out the window, the sky wailing still.

You went to Calla thought you realised she likely blamed you, and reached to help her untangle her dress. She let you and you angled it over her head for her. As she straightened it, you fetched her sandals and belt and she touched your hand as she took them. You looked at her shyly but didn't find the spite you expected, only pity.

"Come on," You whispered and beckoned her away from the bed, peeking over at Thor. 

She rose and followed you around the bed. You led her across the receiving chamber and to the door. As you grabbed the door handle, her hand rested on yours.

"You should go too." She said softly. "He will hurt you."

"I cannot," You replied. "If I did, it would only be worse. You must know that."

She sighed and bent her head. She nodded and let go of you. You opened the door and she stepped out into the corridor. You sensed her watching you but could not look at her. You blamed yourself for what Thor had done to her, not her for what he would do next.

She hesitated but finally left. You closed the door softly and felt a flood within. You had never been so terrified in all your life. You could hear the thunder still and the king in the next room stomping back and forth in his fury. You stayed by the door and watched his shadow pass by the other.

You rubbed your hands together nervously then wrung them. You peered around the chamber and made yourself breathe. You shifted on your feet. You leaned against the doors and the walls seemed to close in. You turned and grabbed the handle, your thumb on the lever.

“And where are you going?” Thor’s voice stopped you and you turned back slowly.

“No where,” You lied.

His chest rose and his shoulders squared. His lip curled and you cowered as he stormed towards you. You exclaimed as he grabbed you and swung you up over his shoulder. The air was knocked out of you as he spun and carried you back to the bedchamber.

He dropped you onto the bed and paced along the bottom as he continued to seethe. His hands were in fists as his muscles tensed and untensed. His eyes burned and he stopped suddenly, looking down at you as he puffed up his chest.

“You have no idea how hard it’s been. I’ll fuck her for hours and I still can’t come,” He sneered. “I can’t-- stop thinking of you. And my damned brother just took you. I--”

He pushed his knee onto the bed and you sat up. He lifted his other and caught your ankle before you could shimmy away from him. He grabbed your other and forced your legs apart. 

He pulled you closer to him, bending your legs around him. His hands went to your apron and ripped it loose, jolting your body against him. Then he gripped the collar of your dress and tore it down the middle. His eyes had turned dark, sinister. He undressed you roughly, shredding your clothes entirely.

He bent over you and cradled your face with his large hand. His lips crashed into yours and tried to devour you as he squeezed your jaw. He pulled back and his eyes bored into yours as you stared back in fright.

He searched your face as your fingers balled up the blanket beneath you. You shivered and turned your head away from him. You braced yourself for what was next.

“You…” He was breathless. “You don’t want me?”

You were silent. You clamped your lips shut and sniffed. You stared at the wall and your body stiffened against his. He sat back and you closed your eyes.

“You will,” He rasped, “You will want me. I’ll make you want me.”

He moved back and grabbed your knees. He held them apart as the bed shifted beneath him. You waited, eyes squeezed shut. Waited for the pain. 

You gasped as you felt something else. Something warm and wet against your cunt. Your eyes shot open and you looked down at the king as he bent between your legs, his hands slipped down your thighs as he kept them apart. His eyes met yours and he flicked his tongue across your clit.

You gasped and he did it again. His tongue delved deeper between your folds and back along your bud. He swirled around it and suckled, all the while, his eyes never left yours and you couldn’t look away as you watched him lap you up.

His tongue sent ripples from head to toe, your nerves buzzed beneath your flesh as he kneaded your thighs. His mouth made sloppy sounds as he purred and his mouth tended to you fervently. Your breaths came quickly and your core swelled with a sudden heat. That same heat you’d felt before.

Your feet and back arched as you threw your head back. You let out a whine as your eyes rolled up and Thor’s hands snaked around your thighs. He pressed your legs around his head and squeezed him between them as he urged you closer and closer.

You let out a stuttered cry as you came. You slapped at the mattress as the waves crashed over you. You panted, gulping for air as the orgasm overwhelmed every inch of your mind and body. 

But Thor didn’t release you nor did he stop. His tongue continued to play with your clit as he kept his head buried between your legs. You reached to the back of his head and pushed. You were so sensitive it hurt. You needed him to stop… but it felt so good when he didn’t.

You moaned as he purred at the taste of you. He drank up your arousal and dragged his tongue up and down your folds. He once more focused on your bud and it wasn’t long before you were writhing again. Your hips bucked against him as another climax took you.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, both trying to nudge him away and draw him closer. You were trapped in confused ecstasy. You were entirely overwrought but your want never quite dwindle. _Less, no more._ You wanted it all.

A third orgasm shook you. A fourth, fifth, sixth. So many that you were sobbing from the sheer pain of your pleasure. Your cunt was swollen and sore and yet he still did not stop. He clung to you and kept you at the mercy of his attentions.

Your head swam as you felt yourself cresting again. Your hand slipped from the back of his head and your legs went limp over his shoulders. You closed your eyes and mewled as you ascended then suddenly you were plummeting down. 

Down into a void in which you could still feel that sweet agony in your core. In which you were both floating and falling. A darkness which swallowed you up completely. A sleep long overdue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series), exhibitionism, oral, mentions of contraceptives
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is a nasty nasty boy and @lokislastlove is even worse.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback, I'm frankly in misery babysitting all week. <3

You awoke as if you were fighting your way up from the depths of an endless ocean. It was sudden and striking. Your eyes snapped open and your body returned to you, no longer just a floating consciousness in the void. You moved, slightly, and a dull ache radiated from between your legs and stretched down your thighs and along the muscles of your back.

You groaned, slowly, painfully, sitting up. You were in the king’s bedchamber upon his bed. The memories didn’t come at once. 

You pushed yourself to the edge and your feet hung just above the floor. Then it returned to in a flood. The shadow in the corridor, the queen’s anger and subsequent humiliation, your own thereafter. The haze of horror and delight.

But Thor was not there. Not beside you, not in the chair he favoured, nor splashing in the bath chamber. You stood and looked down at your naked body. Your thighs were tender where he’d held you down. You let out a hiss and looked around for your clothing. Even if it had been there somewhere, you recalled how he ruined it. Instead you took the throw from beneath the bench.

You heard movement beyond the door to the receiving chamber. It was closed. You neared it cautiously and took the handle. You eked it open a little at a time and peeked inside. Thor was there. He seemed to sense you and turned to glance over his shoulder at you. He smiled and rose.

“Pet,” He said as you hovered in the doorway. “Come. I have a surprise for you.”

You stepped forward tentatively. He turned and reached for something, facing you again with a long crimson dress in hand. Your brows shot up in confusion and you tilted your head. You were speechless. Well, what could you say?

“It is my colour and now it is yours,” He held it out to you. “As you are mine.”

“I–” You sputtered but snapped your mouth shut. You breathed deeply through your nose. Surrender felt like a battle in itself. “Thank you… my king.”

“A king cannot keep his concubine in rags,” He preened and your stomach dropped. _That word, it was so, so… official._ “No longer will you fetch my meals or dust my chambers, but share my bed and still my bath… and hopefully, companionship.”

You took the dress and felt the glossy fabric material between your fingers. There was no denying this. So long you had thought you could just ignore the problem and it would go away and now it was there. It wasn’t going anywhere. If anything, it would only get worse.

“You should dress,” He urged. “I am expecting a delivery soon and… I do like to keep my treasures to my own pleasure.”

You nodded and turned to leave him. He grabbed the throw and tugged you back, the blanket tucked beneath your arms.

“Still so shy?” He purred. “Oh, my little one. Here is fine.”

He let go of the blanket and you lowered your eyes. You dropped the blanket and folded it, placing it across the back of the sofa. Then you examined the dress and pulled it over your head. It was loose as the buttons were yet undone but it offered little coverage as it was.

“Allow me,” Thor twirled his finger in the air. 

You spun and he hooked the buttons one at a time, tickling your back as he did. The bodice was barely there, more a vee of fabric that dipped just above your belly button and displayed your cleavage shamelessly. The skirt was more a series of scarves hung from the waist, slitted here and there so that no matter how you stood or moved, your legs were almost entirely exposed. 

He grabbed your shoulders and turned you back to him. He admired you as his tongue poked out and he hummed.

“The missing piece shall be here soon.” His fingers brushed down your shoulder to your hand. He covered it with his and guided you further into the chamber. He sat and pulled you around to face him. “Your duty does begin now, pet.”

You stared at him, clueless. He played with your skirts and his fingers crawled over your thighs.

“On your knees,” He bid. “I will teach you, slowly, but I expect you will learn quickly.”

You got down to your knees before him. He took your chin in his large hand and drew you closer. You caught yourself with your hands on your thighs and he ran his thumb across your bottom lip. He let out a soft chuckle and rescinded his hand. He worked at unlacing his trousers.

Your eyes rounded and you focused on his face, the shadow of him pulling his cock out along your peripheral. He grabbed your hand and pushed it against his girth, wrapping your fingers around him. You tried to pull away but he was too strong.

“Don’t be afraid,” He cooed. “Didn’t I make you feel good last night?”

Your lips parted. You batted your lashes guilty and nodded, rasping out a single syllable. “Yes.”

“So… you are meant to serve me, not the reverse,” He said. “But as a good master, I do give so much as I take. Last night, I tended to you, now you tend to me.”

Your lips twitched and you let the strength drain from you. He smirked and began to guide your hand, up and down. You stared at the embroidery along the edge of his tunic as he continued. He released you suddenly and stretched his arms over the back of the sofa.

“Keep going,” He warned.

You didn’t let up. If you stopped, it would be worse. If you stopped, you would doing something stupid. He groaned and hung his head back. His voice got deeper and deeper, louder and louder.

“Oh, gods,” He stilled your hand with his and tore it away. “Use your mouth, pet, please… oh, please.”

You gasped. You could barely catch your breath as he squeezed your hand in warning.

“I- I can’t– I–” You stammered.

“You won’t be able to take all of me,” His hand snaked around the back of your head. “But you will take as much as you can.”

He forced your head down and your lips met the tip of his swollen cock. His pelvis twitched and he hissed. His other hand wrapped around his base and he pushed you harder. You opened your mouth over his thick head and he sighed. He urged you deeper until he hit the back of your throat and you gagged.

He drew you back and pushed you back down. His hand remained on his base as he stroked in tandem with your mouth. His grasp fell from the back of your head and he growled, “keep going”. You did as he said.

The noise of your mouth around him, his lurid moans, and your own harried breaths filled your head. You barely heard the knock at the door. You slapped your hands against Thor’s thighs and tried to remove yourself. He held you down, tilting his hips so that he poked your throat painfully. A threat.

“Enter,” He called to his visitor. You closed your eyes tight, the tears welling at the corners and kept on. “You’re late.”

The door shut and the guest cleared their throat.

“Well,” Loki began. “The jeweller’s own tardiness would account for that… brother.”

“Mmm,” Thor uttered. “Well, I shall have it–then.”

“Is this really–”

“Give me the box, brother,” Thor interrupted and pet the back of your head. “Oh, she is good. Obedient.”

A deep sigh sounded from behind you and footsteps neared. Thor reached out and took whatever it was he’d been awaiting. You heard him open the wooden box, a blur along the edge of your vision as you opened your eyes for just a second. He placed it beside him on the sofa and lifted the item was hidden within.

“It is finely made, isn’t it?” Thor mused as his other hand left your head. You didn’t dare stop as he hugged you with his legs. “It will do until I can mark her properly.”

“Fine, indeed,” Loki said begrudgingly. “It seems you are busy and I do have my own duties to attend, brother. Might I–?”

“If you… insist,” Thor choked out and set down the object in his hand. “I am nearly done–”

“I’ve brought you what you requested,” Loki snarled. “I’ve no time for your foolery.”

“Plenty enough for your own,” Thor countered as the door opened. “Go on! Always were a poor sport.”

The door slammed and Thor gripped your head. He led you faster and his groans resumed. Your slobber spread along his cock as your mouth glided up and down his length. He began to quake and his nails grazed your scalp.

“Take it, pet.” He rasped. “Taste me, taste all of me.”

A warmth exploded in your mouth, threatening to drip down your throat as he slowed but continued to guide you. He let out a dusky grunt and did not relent until his voice petered out to thick breaths. He lifted your head until he fell out of your mouth and his salty seed spilled out over your lips as you coughed. He cupped your chin and smeared it around with his thumb, poking it between your lips and against your tongue.

“Gods, you look amazing,” He purred as he continued to play with his cum, scooping it back into your mouth. “Pity I’ve already ruined your dress.”

He finally drew away from your puffy lips and you lifted your hand to wipe away what was left of his seed. He stopped you and tutted. Ashamed, you dropped your arm and pouted at him. He reached beside him and lifted the object hidden behind the box. A gold collar with a symbolic recreation of Mjolnir along the front.

“This is the missing piece,” He announced as he unclasped it and angled it around your neck. “So that the kingdom knows you’re mine.”

As he secured it you gulped, tasting the saltiness of him as it trickled down your throat. His words echoed; _‘until I mark her properly’._

🌩️

Thor left you but only for an hour. When he returned, he expected you to resume your duties. Your mouth was sore by the time he allowed you a reprieve. This time, he let you wash your face and mouth. As you emerged from the bath chamber, he was tidying his hair as he looked himself over in the mirror.

“Good, you’re cleaned up,” He said. “I am due for supper with my wife.”

You blinked away your surprise. You supposed Calla had as little choice in Thor’s presence as you did. Even so, after the night before, you would think she’d find an excuse to avoid her husband. Or perhaps it was reason to welcome him. Even if she did pity you, the king’s preference deemed you her enemy.

“I pray it is a pleasant meal,” You recited.

“Well, you will know as well as I,” He smiled. “You shall accompany me. The royal concubine must keep company with her king.”

“My king, your wife–” You said. “What will she think? What will she do?”

“She will be the loyal wife she vowed to be.” He sneered. “And perhaps you might remind her of her value. Of her own duties.”

You lowered your head, helpless. A swell of sadness rose inside of your chest and clutched your heart. You whimpered as Thor nudged your chin up with two fingers. His blue eyes bore into you, searching.

“What is it? What do I have to do to get you to–” He stopped himself. “I am your king. I have always been your king whether I call you made or concubine. You will always be mine… by my will, not yours.”

Your vision blurred as tears rose. You didn’t let them fall and flicked them away with your lashes. You quivered as his hand slipped to your cheek.

“Why?” You asked weakly.

He snickered and pulled you close. He kissed you roughly, hungrily. He parted and his hot breath tickled your lips.

“It wasn’t that first night, or our second meeting in the council chambers, not even our third when I did make you my maid,” He whispered. “No, it was that moment you refused to bend… I knew you could only be broken.”

You stared at him, sickened. He released you sharply and cleared his throat. He adjusted his collar and then his trousers. He grimaced as he reached to adjust himself beneath.

“Gods, you’ve got me hard again,” He hissed. “Let us go before I let you get the best of me.”

He grabbed your arm and dragged you into the receiving chamber and to the doors. In the corridor, he detached and walked side by side with you. Close enough to feel his heat but not so close as touching. He had a gift. He could make any circumstance unbearable.

You stopped before the chambers you’d only been to once before. Those which Loki had taken you to. Thor banged on the doors and shifted impatiently on his feet. The doors opened from within, a freckled chambermaid with honey eyes behind them. She beckoned you in, paying the king a ‘your highness’ though she did not acknowledge you, likely uncertain of how.

Calla sat at the long table within and she looked up slowly. A wry smile curved her lips as she stood. She glanced at her chambermaid and pushed her shoulders back.

“Deia,” She said. “You may leave us as we are. I am certain we can pour our own wine.” She waited for the door to close and then she looked to Thor, her eyes barely flitting over you. “Husband, you are timely.”

“I have ever kept our dates,” He replied.

“It has been only days since we wed,” She challenged.

“Oh, but does it not feel longer,” He pulled a chair out and offered it to you. You hesitated as you watched Calla who kept her eyes anywhere else but you. You sat. 

“Well I’d say we still have much to learn about each other,” She lowered herself to her chair with the derisive remark. “More and more each day.”

“Do you forget our manners?” Thor wondered. “You’ve not even welcomed my guest. A queen should always be diligent in her courtesy.”

Calla’s lip curled and she sneered at her husband. She shook her head and carefully looked to you. Her dark eyes twinkled in a moment of pity before they turned angrily back on the king.

“Or you’ve forgotten your own manners, husband,” She shot. “You did not inform me you were to bring your– your– this… woman.”

“I told you we’d have a guest,” He said coolly.

“I assumed your brother, perhaps one of your lords,” She retorted. “There are many I wish in this kingdom to know better. How can I be a good queen if not allowed the opportunity to prove myself?”

“You will have the opportunity,” He assured her. “I do fully intend on obliging my marital vows this night. As I have every night.”

Calla face fell and she reached for her goblet. It was empty and Thor filled it for her then his own and another for you. As he set the bottle down, the noise of it was echoed by a knock at the door.

The queen flinched and stood. She crossed the room and opened the door and inch, a frown appeared on her face as you craned to watch her.

“Your highness?” She greeted.

“My brother? Is he here? I did not find him in his own chambers,” Loki’s voice carried through the door.

“A moment,” She said and she turned to look at Thor. He sighed and stood, a hand on your shoulder before he stepped away.

Calla returned and Thor was beckoned out into the corridor by his brother. Their whispers disappeared as the door closed behind them and you sat, perplexed and out of place. It was silent for almost a minute before it shattered with the queen’s dusky tones.

“I know you’ve no reason to trust me,” She said. “Nor I you. Truly, I find it hard not to despise you.” She reached to her belt and dug out a small pouch. “I should but… I saw myself in your eyes last night. The same fear, the same anger, though the latter you still will not accept.” She slid the little sachet over to you. “This will keep us both safe.”

You blanched and stared at the pouch. _Poison?_ She laughed.

“If I poisoned you, he would know it was me,” She explained. “And I do not think I’ve as much spite as that. It is… a safeguard. For the morning after, well… it will keep you from carrying a greater part of him than he’s already thrust upon you.”

You nodded and took the pouch. Her words clicked in your head and you understood. It would ensure she gave the king and heir without competition. That you were not burdened by a bastard. It was a sprinkle of hope. If the king did not so fully attach himself to you, he might yet let you go, even if you did come out worse for wear.

You tucked the pouch into your dress just as the door jolted open again. Thor was agitated and sat heavily in his chair. He emptied his cup and belched.

“You seem perturbed, husband,” The queen prodded though her interest was poorly feigned.

“There has been a scuffle down in Ormheim,” Thor filled his goblet. “My brother thinks it might lead to a revolt and does not listen to me. Ormheim is harmless.” He swigged from his cup and sat back. “So I’ve sent Fandral to deal with it. I cannot be bothered with such trifles.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex, angry Thor, spanking, binding.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the moment you all (and @lokislastlove) have been waiting for.  
> Also I'm doing short drabble requests on my tumblr so if you're interested there's a list of prompts you can find there (darkficsyouneveraskedfor.tumblr.com). I will pin it so it is easy to find.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

Thor was so angered by Loki's impromptu visit that he did not follow through on his threat to his wife. He left his marital duty undone and you didn't miss the mix of relief and concern as it sparked for an instant through her stoic veneer. The king thanked her for the meal and gruffly ushered you from the room and back to his own.

The night ended much the same as the previous. Thor was just as insistent, just as impatient, and just as cloying in his attentions. You spent hours writhing with his head between your legs, begging him to stop one second only to plead with him to keep on. As before, it ended in a haze of fatigue.

However, you did not awake alone. The king slept beside you, his hand nestled between your legs. He snored as his other arm stretched beneath your neck and his body pressed against your as his breath warmed your cheek.

The sunlight streaked in across the stone floor and the end of the bed. You were careful as you sat up and lifted Thor's hand from your cunt. He grumbled and you watched him nervously as he fell flat on his back. As if instinctual, his hand slipped over his own pelvis. You shuddered and left him alone.

You were even more sore than before. It hurt every time your thighs brushed together, every time you took a step. Your clit still felt swollen and was sensitive to even the slightest stimulation. You pissed and wiped yourself with a wet cloth, holding in your whimpers.

You lingered in the bath chamber. You paced and paused before the round looking glass over the counter. The golden collar remained, shining against your skin. You touched the little mjolnir along the front and grimaced. 

You'd always known you were little more than property but now you felt little better than a lamp or a stool. You were just a thing to him. Only good for his use, for his pleasure.

"Pet," Thor's voice was thick with sleep and cleared his throat. "Ah, ever clever. I do think we should wash away our deeds."

You turned to him and bowed your head, hiding your distress. You went to the pump and began to churn it. The water spilled out and you watched the ripples crash and build as they spread across the marble and flooded its depths.

Thor did not wait. He stepped in and eased himself down into the steam.

You stopped the water as it reached his chest and he ran his fingers along the lip of the tub. He smirked at you, his other hand dipping beneath the surface.

"Come," He coaxed. "You needn't be so nervous now."

You swallowed your voice and lifted your leg over the side. The warm water felt good despite your retiscence and you lowered yourself down with a suppressed sigh. He reached out and drew you to him. He brought you against him and slung your leg over his. 

"You slept well," He said. "You looked... peaceful. Satisfied."

You kept your eyes down and resisted the urge to shove him away. He was always near, always touching you. It had barely been more than a day since he'd dragged you back and you couldn't stand his presence. even if he could make you feel such wonderful things.

"I am tired still," You said softly. "I could sleep some more, my king."

"Well, you've much to do but you might earn yourself a cat nap," His wet hand went to your chin and he turned your head. "If you ask nicely." 

He kissed you and his hand crept down your arm. He took your hand and drew it over into his lap. He pressed your palm to his hard cock and groaned into your mouth. He closed your fingers and pulled back to let out a sharp breath.

"Keep me happy and I'll do the same in kind," He uttered as he guided your hand up then down. 

He dropped his hand and you carried the motion. He kissed you again as his arm hugged you closer. His tongue explored your mouth and you found it hard to breathe and keep your hand moving. When he parted, he pushed his forehead against yours and gave a low growl.

"That's it, pet. Just like that," He rasped. "Faster, just a little--"

As you obeyed, he spasmed. You didn't let up until he stopped you himself and whined. He sat back heavily and exhaled. He shook his hair back over his shoulders and you looked down as his cum floated in the water. Your stomach turned.

You recoiled and slid away from Thor. He barely seemed to notice as he basked in his bliss. Your entire body was on fire and yet it felt like ice had frozen in your veins. _This wasn't who you were. This wasn't what you wanted to be for... for... forever._

The water fell off of you as you stood and climbed out of the tub. Your lip quivered as you felt yourself close to cracking. You heard Thor's voice but you're heart was beating so loud in your ears that his words were gibberish. 

You rushed into the bed chamber and found the showy red dress. You pulled it over your head, the skirts folded into and tangled with each other. You heard the king, heard his feet slap across the stone as you turned to flee into the receiving chamber.

You ran for the door but were stopped by a sudden bang before you. The large hammer, that sacred tool, landed before the doors and blocked your way. You stared at Mjolnir and turned slowly to face Thor as he stormed in behind you. His nostrils flared as he seethed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He roared.

"I can't-- I can't do this," You reached to your neck and fumbled with the clasp of the collar. You loosed it and fought to free yourself from it. "My king, I am not-- I cannot be-- I am a maid. I am not this."

"You are what I say you are," He marched towards you until you nearly fell over Mjolnir behind you. "Do you understand?"

He grabbed you and spun you away from the door. The collar flew from your grasp and clanged across the floor. You fell to your knees and shakily got back to your feet as you turned to him. 

"Please, please, I cannot," You begged. "I could ever be your servant but I cannot bear this. You are--" You inhaled and something in you snapped. "You are cruel. You frighten me. You torture me!"

"I have fed and clothed you. I have shown you pleasure you could never--"

"No, no!" You hollered. "Say what you will, but you are mean. You are terribly unkind. Your brother might be so but he could never measure to you. Never in th--"

Thor was before you in an instant. His large hands was around your throat and he almost had you off your feet as he glared down at you.

"Never speak of my brother again. Never compare me to him or him to me," He spat. "I did not keep you to hear such insolence."

"My...king," You sputtered out as your hand slapped against his weakly. "I-- I--"

He watched you as you gasped for air, as you struggled to cling to life as your head pounded. As stars appeared in your vision, he dropped you to the stone. You hit it hard and scraped your elbows.

"You think me cruel?" He bent to grab you and wrenched you back to your feet. "I will show you cruel."

He dragged you back into the bedchamber and tossed you against the end of the bed. You bounced off it and barely stayed on your feet. 

He tore open a draw along the side of his wardrobe and fished around. He turned around, a thick belt in hand and held his other in the air. A hum came and the heavy hammer soared through the air into his grasp. He placed it onto the floor only a foot from you and forced you away from the bed. 

He wound the leather around your wrists, your struggle nothing to his strength. He hauled you forward and yanked your hand down so that you bent. He wove the other end of the around Mjolnir's handle and once more around your wrists and secured it tightly. You were trapped, prone and bound to the immoveable hammer.

He stood straight and stomped around you. Still naked, you looked up with a sob and pulled at your hands. You could do nothing but strain every muscle in your attempts to free yourself. His cocked bobbed before him, throbbing, and he rounded you once more.

He pushed your skirts apart and his large hand stretched across your ass. There was a pause, a silence. Horrid and hellish. He drew back and you closed your eyes. You knew the slap would come before it landed. Your legs trembled at the force and you bit into your bottom lip. You'd never felt such pure agony.

He struck you again and the breath was forced from you. A third time and you cried out. Again and again as you got louder and louder. Each left your as more raw than last. The pain rippled down your leg and had your eyes streaming.

You lost count as his hand settled on your lower back and his other continued to fall steadily. Your knees buckled and your fingers wrapped around the hammer's long handle. You braced it as you fought to stay on your feet. He hit you again and your entire body went weak. 

You crumpled and whined. In your teary-eyed panic, you swore the handle had twitched just a little but you remained weighed down by the immoveable mass. 

Thor chuckled darkly and grabbed your hips. He pulled you back up and held you as you struggled to get your feet beneath you, still bent over Mjolnir. He rubbed your sore ass and pinched it. You yelped as your nerves buzzed with fear.

"I would have been patient," His hands ran up your back and he grasped the back of your dress. "Gentle even." He tore it with three sharp yanks and it fell away, bunching around your wrists. "I thought perhaps you might even enjoy it. Gods, a king! How gratefull you should be."

His hands slid down your sides back to your hips. He steadied you as you quivered and clung to your left hims as his other hand left you. His heady breath filled the silence and you felt a prod along your cunt. He rubbed his tip up and down your fold, pushing until he found your entrance. When he did, he did not hold back.

He jerked your entire body as he entered you. You shreiked as he filled you to his limit and well past yours. He held you up completely as your legs went limp. His fingertips sank into your hips as his other hand grazed your tender ass. He thrust and you exclaimed.

"My-- king," You pleaded. "It-- I'm so... sorry. Please-- stop! stop!"

"I didn't want you to be like them," He snarled as he rutted into you, each stroke sent a jolt up your spine. "Gods, everytime I-- try to fuck--" He grunted as he hammered into you. "My damn wife-- I can't-- even-- Fuck!"

He growled and you felt the flood of warmth inside of you. He dug his nails into your hip as he stilled and huffed. He stayed inside of you and there was a long moment of silence.

He bent over you and loosed your wrists. He wrapped his arm around your middle and pulled you straight. He clung to you and turned you toward the bed. He walked you closer until your knees met the mattress. He urged your knees up and climbed up with you, still inside of you.

He kept you upright, against him, his arm still around your middle as his other hand kneaded your tit. He nuzzled your hair and let out a dusky breath in your ear.

"Your choice," He began to rock slowly. "I can be mean... or I can be nice."

He kept his thrusts slow but even. He inhaled your scent as he brushed his nose along your cheek and toyed with your nipple. His other hand crawled lower, tickling your stomach and hips. He pushed a finger down along your pelvis and found your clit. He added another finger as he began to traced circles around your bud. You inhaled sharply and your hand fell over his but you didn't, couldn't, push him away.

His voice gristled in your ear as he moved against you. Despite your fear, your doubts, your spite, it felt amazing. You wanted more, more, more. You needed it. You were almost there. _So close..._

Then he stopped. He chuckled and removed his hand from between your legs. He pulled out of you and shoved you forward so that you fell on your stomach. His cum seeped out of you but he hadn't climaxed a second time, as you hadn't.

He turned you over and held himself over you. He smirked and his eyes roved down your body. He watched himself as he tilted his hips, dragging his cock against your cunt. You shuddered as you couldn't look away, the sensation almost as hypnotizing as the sight.

He lowered himself slightly but kept his hips slow. He hot breath tickled your ear as he leaned close. "Tell me you want me." He said.

You whined and turned your head away. He slowed even more and drew you further from the edge. You needed release. Your already overwrought clit was so swollen and sore.

"Tell me," He sneered.

You shook your head and he stilled. He pushed his cock against you and bit your ear lobe. He let go and rocked his hips once.

“Tell. Me.” He demanded.

“I--” You quavered. “I want… you.”

“Mmm,” He hummed and ran his nose along your cheek. “What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t-- I can’t--” You uttered. “I can’t say.”

“You want me to fuck you?” He taunted. “Tell me.”

“I want-- I want you--” You choked out through gritted teeth. “To fuck me.”

“Mmhmm,” He purred. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

You sobbed as he lifted his pelvis slightly and left you wanting.

“I want you… to make me cum.” You breathed.

“And do you want me to cum in you?” He asked. “To fill you with my seed?”

“I do,” You gasped. You needed a release; anything. It didn’t matter that it was him, you just needed it. It hurt so bad. “I want you to cum in me.”

“Well, pet,” His lips were just above yours as he stared into your eyes. “You must remember your manners.”

“Please,” You touched his hip shyly and pushed your legs apart. “Please fuck me. Please make me cum.” You pressed your fingers more firmly to him. “Please cum in me.”

“As you wish, little one.” 

He pulled his hips back for only a moment and prodded at your entrance. He slipped inside you, easier than the first time, and sank to his base. You squirmed at how full you were. It hurt but it was so, so good.

“Is this what you want?” He sped up with each thrust. “You want me? Huh?”

“Yes, yes,” You stammered. “Yes.”

He snarled and kissed you as he rammed into you hard. Your legs hooked around his and he nibbled your lips as he parted, only to smear his spit down your cheek and chin. His thick arm curled beside your head and he pressed his head beside yours as he pounded even harder.

His pelvis rubbed against your clit with each thrust and stoked your orgasm. You came suddenly with a cry and clung to Thor as your body shook beneath him. Your pleasure only seemed to drive his own and he sped up once more.

He pushed himself up onto his knees, quickly regaining his pace. He looked down at his cock hammering in and out of you and bit his lip. He let out a deep, long growl as his eyes shone eerily. 

Little silver blue bolts bounced off his body and along your flesh, adding to the buzz already within you. You arched your back as another, unexpected orgasm struck you. You clawed the blanket as your eyes rolled back as you writhed like a wild animal.

Thor’s flesh clapped against yours and interspersed with the snap and fizzle of the electricity flowing off him. The bed quaked beneath him and his voice grew louder and louder and suddenly peaked. He slammed into you several times then slowed. Another burst of warmth seeped into you.

He stilled and eased himself down over you again. He snaked his arm under you and scooped you up as he rolled over. You rested atop him, sweaty and spent. The heat within you was suddenly replaced with a chill so intense it made you shiver.

And Thor began to move again. Your cunt squelched around him as his cum leaked down his cock. He held you to him as he began to pant once more. Your walls ached around him as you hung your head against his shoulder weakly.

“You are mine,” He snarled. “And the little welp I put inside you will be too.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I managed another chapter and this weekend should be mostly more drabbles! But you know I just can’t get @lokislastlove to be cool.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

You woke. Another uncomfortable morning. This one worse than any before. A heavy arm was slung over you, holding you to the warm, snoring mass before you. Thor’s golden haired fanned around his head and yours. Your leg was hooked over his hip as he remained inside you. He had refused to leave you be until you descended again into a chaotic slumber, coloured with nightmares and listless fear.

You looked over the king’s face. The little lines around his eyes and that vein in his forehead that never quite seemed to disappear. Even in his sleep, he was intimidating. You tried to pull away but his arm kept you close. The movement made you flinch as your walls ached around him. You felt him growing hard within you.

His eyes opened dozily and he smiled at you. Your arms were pressed against his chest as he hugged you even tighter. His arm curled around you from beneath and his other hand crawled along your side. He pulled your leg snugger around his and began to rock against you. You tasted the stale ale on his breath as he kissed you.

His tongue parted your lips and he rolled you onto your back. He kept his pace slow and torturous. You whimpered into his mouth and squeezed your eyes shut as his thick mane shrouded you. His corded muscles tensed against you with each deliberate thrust. You hurt so bad you could barely stand it. The coil that began to wind in your core barely mattered for the pain.

He drew his lips away and low growls tumbled from him. He pressed his cheek to yours and grunted in your ear as he sped up, just a little at a time. You slapped his thick arm but he didn’t even notice. You sobbed as you came. Your chest felt as if it would cave in as the ripples flowed over you. You pushed your head into the pillow, wishing yourself away.

He bent his head further and nipped at your neck. He bit into your flesh as he once more thrust deeper. He came, smothering his orgasm against you and when he stilled, you went limp beneath him. He rested on you, his weight suffocating. You shuddered as he finally slipped out of you and fell flat on his back beside you.

“A wonderful morning,” He sighed as his seed leaked down your leg, over that which had dried there during the night. “Isn’t it?”

You forced your eyes open and nodded, your mouth dry. “Yes, my king.”

He reached over and stretched his hand over your middle, his thumb just along your pelvis.

“Now, pet, I do hope we don’t require another lesson,” He sat up and dragged his hand along your vee. “Although it was rather enjoyable.”

“My king,” You rasped as you carefully sat up, grabbing his hand without thinking. He chuckled softly as you winced.

“Yes, we should get cleaned up,” He purred as he leaned in and brushed his nose against yours. “The water should help the pain…” He kneaded your thigh. “You will adjust… or at least, learn to bear the pain.”

You dropped your eyes to the bed. He rescinded his hand and exhaled deeply. He stood, the bed shifted as he did, and he stretched with a long groan. 

“I will draw a bath, little one,” He coaxed. “I expect you to join me.”

You watched him go and moved as if you would shatter to the edge of the bed. You stood, unsteadily, and caught yourself on the bedpost. You got to your knees and searched around the remnants of the scarlet gown. You felt the small pouch hidden in the seam and glanced to the bath chamber door.

You fumbled with the fabric and withdrew the sachet. You stood and staggered to the side table where an ewer rested beside an overturned goblet. You righted the cup and poured in the dregs of the old ale. You peeked at the door again and loosened the drawstring of the pouch.

Within was a black powder. You stared at it. If it was poison, well, would that be so bad. You took a pinch and sprinkled it in the grainy beer. You tied up the pouch and swirled the contents of the glass before downing them. You nearly gagged at the bitter taste. You choked it down and put the cup back as you’d found it.

You turned the leather pouch in your fingers and searched the room. You went through the receiving chamber and crossed to the mantle. Throughout your cleaning, you’d realised the ornaments were little disturbed. There was a tiny pot there, marked with lions. You tucked the pouch inside and snapped the lid back on. You set it down and scurried back into the bedchamber.

As you neared the bath chamber, the king called to you, his ‘pet’. You entered, exaggerating your fatigue and crossed to the tub. You could see he was hard again. Eager even as he stretched his arms across the marble. He watched you as his lips curled, his tongue sliding across the lower one.

“A pity I must get washed up,” He said and bit his lip. “My council awaits me.”

🌩️

That night when Thor returned, he was silent. You could tell he was angry. He didn’t say much before he took you. He left you in a heap on the bed as he declared he must oblige his wife in her chambers. He bid you rest for his return and you had little choice as you found yourself sinking into a restless daze.

The door woke you and Thor was no happier. You noticed the scratched on his neck as he undressed. It wasn’t from you. You’d just let him take what he wanted as you waited for it to end. And now it would begin again.

You laid on your back, expectantly. Waiting for him to move his body as he wished it. He lowered himself into bed and lifted the blankets but did not uncover you. Instead, he slid in next to you. He drew you to him and rested your head on his chest. Confused, you let him and listened to his heart beat as he rumbled.

“It has been a long day,” He breathed. 

“My king,” You uttered quietly.

“My brother provokes me in council. I am already sent news from Fandral of Ormheim’s resistance, and my wife would rebuff me.” He snarled. “She would offer me an heir but is stubborn in carrying out her duty.” He caressed your arms as he spoke. “Which is why I keep you, pet. So dutiful, so pliant. You will carry a fine bastard.”

You hid your dismay and pressed yourself to him. The tension left his body and he dragged his nails over your skin. He sighed but still, he only held you. You were thoroughly confounded by his mercurial disposition. One moment adamant and demanding, the next gentle and caring. He was a man of many emotions, all of them extreme.

“I pray tomorrow is better,” He said. “With you, it must be.”

🌩️

Tomorrow was not better. Or the day after. Or the day after that. Thor woke in a mood and returned to his chambers in a worse mood. Some nights, he was gentle, too tired to carry through on his desires. Others, he rough and tossed you around easily as he sated himself with your body. 

His visits to Calla dwindled and when he did see here, he was only further irked by her. You listened to him rant of all that was wrong in his life and counted yourself among the list as he seemed as unsatisfied with you, his desire endless and rarely quelled.

Nearly a week and you were met with a Thor more furious than ever before. He entered with a slam of the door and knocked over the table that stood along the wall with a kick. You stood and clasped your hands together as you watched him rage. His hammer flew up and broke through the table before you. He stopped as you barely got out of the way of its recoil.

“Pet,” He sobered as his cape swept around him. “Forgive me.” He caught Mjolnir and set it down softly. “I did not see you-- Are you hurt?”

“N-no,” You gaped at him. “No, I am… not. What is the matter?”

“Oh, do not fear. It is not you, my pet,” He came close and hugged you with one arm. “I come with bad news.”

“Bad news?” You echoed. The fear bubbled in your stomach though you could not guess at what it could be.

“I must…” He released you and sat heavily. The hammer twitched but did not fly. “I must away. Fandral sends word the Ormheim is in open revolt. The city is barricaded and calls to others to join the battle.”

“War?” You breathed.

“Not if I can help it,” He shook his head, “But it must be me to put down those rebels, you understand.”

You hid your hope and tiptoed closer. Did it mean you might be free of him for a time?

“I would bring you with me but I cannot risk it. Not if you might already be carrying my child.” He explained as he rubbed his knee, “Come, sit.”

You neared and climbed up on his lap, his hand resting on the small of your back.

“You must remain here,” He played with the back of your dress, this one even thinner than the last. “But we might say a pleasant farewell for I will not be long, though the wait does make the reunion sweeter.”

“That is… unfortunate, my king,” You forced out. “I am sorry you must go.”

He smiled and nuzzled your shoulder. “How sorry?” He purred.

“Very,” You lied as you stiffened against him.

“Show me how much you’ll miss me,” He cooed. “Help me prepare for my time away.”

You cringed, knowing exactly what he meant as his hand slipped lower. He swept you around so that you straddled him, his hand fumbling between you as he unlaced his breeches. His armour shone against the lantern light as he shifted beneath you, your legs bent over his.

He pushed apart the fly of his pants and pulled himself above his undershorts. He was hardening already and stroked himself as his other hand groped your thigh. He growled and rubbed his tip against your skirts.

“Oh, you’ve not yet had a chance to show me what you can do,” He pushed your skirts apart as he let his cock stand free. “Take a little control, pet.”

He shoved past the tails of your skirt and urged you forward, lifting your pelvis as he guided his cock along your folds. He lowered you, slowly, impaling you so that you let out a squeak. He felt even bigger than before. You were so full your eyes rolled back.

“Gods, I’ve been thinking of this all day,” He tilted your hips and you moaned. “Mmm, you sound delicious.”

You gasped as he guided you atop him, shocked by how quickly your orgasm mounted. You were teetering on the edge as you latched onto his shoulders and couldn’t keep from bouncing yourself on him. You chased the release as Thor wrapped his arms around you and shoved his head between your breasts.

“Mmm, yes,” He nibbled along your chest. “That’s it.”

You grunted as you arched your back and succumbed to your climax. You shook against him as his hand crawled up your spine. His fingers splayed out between your shoulders and you let out a cry as he swept you up and flipped you across the couch. He rutted into you as he smothered you with his body.

His cap hung over one side of him as he pounded you into the couch. You reached up to grasp the back of the sofa and pushed your head into the cushion as you bared your teeth. He had you cumming again and you felt both helpless and powerful beneath him. His armour was smooth against you and his arms sweaty and hot. His hair tickled your shoulders and hung around your head, a curtain that cast shadows over you.

When at last he finished, he collapsed and the couch groaned dangerously. He softly kissed your cheek and temple. He stayed atop you as your leg fell over the side of the sofa and you touched your forehead. That sense of suffocation began to return to you as the ecstasy faded away.

“We have all night to say goodbye, sweet one,” He said.

🌩️

The morning rose quickly as you slept against the king. For once peaceful, placid. He didn’t cling to you but woke shortly after you. You were tender, as you were every day. Though you were no longer his servant, he let you help him dress and seemed to splendour in the ritual. He snuck little touches as you clasped his armour on and adjusted his cape.

He carried Mjolnir with him as he strolled with you through the city streets. The people smiled at him and he smiled back. You were barely acknowledged as you took two steps to each of his. When you approached the lookout over the rainbow road, he looked grim. 

Inside, a man with amber eyes awaited with a large sword. You’d heard of him but never seen him before. He rarely left his vigil as he looked over the universe and the king he served. He greeted you genially enough but was more concerned with the man at his side.

“See her back to the palace,” Thor said to him. “She is without many friends in this place.”

Your stomach sank. _Was he right?_ Calla may have helped you but it did not make her a friend. Your former cohorts remained as they were and likely resented you. Thor’s newest chamber servant assured you as she brought his meals with disdainful sneers in your direction. And those nobles throughout the palace who saw you as a mockery to their titles?

“Thank you for seeing me off, pet,” He turned to you can cradled your cheek. “My own wife does refuse my presence as late.”

You frowned. Ashamed. It wasn’t as if you had much choice.

“My king,” You lowered your lashes.

“My sweet,” He returned. “Do take care of yourself.” He touched your stomach. “Perhaps you will have news for me upon my return.”

You forced a smile and let him kiss you. You could still taste the bitter powder and your stomach turned as you thought of it. He pulled away and peered over at the watcher. The one known as Heimdall. He put the end of his sword to the ground and turned it. Thor gave a wave before he disappeared into the panoply of colours that appeared before you.

You stood for a moment. He was really gone. Deep, deep down you hoped it wasn’t so easy as he thought it would be. You hoped he would be gone for days, weeks, even months. You hoped to just be alone until then and bask in what you’d once mourned. Being lonely wasn’t so bad.

“My lady,” The man interrupted your thoughts.

“I’m not… a lady,” You said. “Thank you.”

You turned and made to leave, aware of his looming figure as he followed.

“I assure you, I can find my own way. You needn’t bother leaving your post.” You assured him.

“As you wish, but I will watch you,” He warned. “As the kings wills it.”

“As he does,” You shrugged and left him.

You descended back to the streets. You turned down the street where the old bakery was. You strayed to the docks, only then realising how your attire drew the looks of those you once called neighbours. You stopped and looked around. You no longer belonged there. _Where exactly did you belong?_

You turned back and took the main road back to the palace. The guards let you pass, recognised the collar around your throat. You saw several of the women you used to share a chamber with but they wouldn’t look at you. The nobles didn’t seem to see you at all and you wove your way through the labyrinthine palace.

That was where you belonged. In the king’s chambers, in his bed, in his grasp. You let yourself in and stopped short as you were faced by an unexpected guest. Your hopes of solace all drained away at once.

Loki grinned and winked at you, his legs crossed before him as his arm stretched across the back of the couch. You left the door open but it snapped closed upon its own as you stepped further inside. You crossed your arms and stared at the prince.

“Tragic. My brother being called away to clean up his mess,” Loki slithered. “I do hate to see him go.”

“And you did not go with him? You are the prince.”

“I am second in line to the throne, as yet.” He intoned. “Until he gets a child on his wife. Or you. Though I do not worry for that much.”

“You? Did you give Calla--”

“Shhh,” He hushed you as he raised his long index finger. “Let us not plot aloud for those who might listen.”

“It seems it is you who hears all,” You rebuffed.

“Well, surely,” He accepted. “Though it is as much a favour to you as it is myself.”

“And you had him baited away?” You wondered.

“A happy coincidence,” He stood. “Isn’t it?”

“If anyone saw you--”

“No one saw me, darling,” He came close and touched your chin. “You do underestimate me. Still.”

“Don’t,” You pushed his hand away. 

“Now that he’s had you, do you prefer me?” He asked. “Hmm? Don’t you miss those days? I can’t imagine you’d rather his gruff hands to my… delicate touch.”

“I haven’t a preference for either,” You insisted. “I long only to be alone.”

“Oh but you do tremble so,” He reached for you again, his arm snaking smoothly around you. His hand framed your chin as he made you look at him. “As you did that day in the forest. And then my chambers…” He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Wasn’t it exquisite?”

“Stop,” You pushed on his chest.

“Stop what?” He purred as he swayed you. “I am merely… checking in on the royal concubine… to make certain she is comfortable.”

He parted slowly, his hand lingered across your hips.

“As I should as the appointed custodian to the throne in my brother’s absence,” He pushed his shoulders back as he stepped past you, pausing at the door as he turned back, his hand upon the handle. “You see, his wife is still unlearned in the laws of Asgard so I must guide her.” He smirked. “As I must rule everything in these uncertain times.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex, fingering, oral, squirting.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It’s a Loki chapter and I think we’re all ready for some tricks.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

It was your first night alone. You didn’t sleep in the bed. It felt eerie just to be in the king’s chambers on your own. So you curled up on the sofa, a window open to let in the cool breeze, and you floated in an uneasy and shallow slumber.

You woke with a start, your hand shot to your thigh. You swore someone had been touching you. Just there. But your skirts were in place, tangled around your legs, and the blankets were woven around you. You sat up and looked around at the empty chamber.

You rose and drank some water before you searched through the silk and satins Thor named as yours. Each was a varying shade of red. You washed yourself from the basin in the bath chamber and pulled on the absently selected dress. 

You were restless. Anxious for the unspoken promise Loki had given you. Perhaps Thor would return but what solace was that when you already knew what he would do. Same as his brother intended, undoubtedly. 

You recognized the servant who brought your morning meal. She didn’t acknowledge you as she set the tray down. She stopped to feel the velvet drapes before she left. You sat and nibbled the toast without a stomach for anything else. You covered up the plate and went to the window.

A sudden epiphany came upon you. You knew you were being watched. The king was not so foolish as to leave you unguarded but if you stayed within the bounds of your confinement, how could you be remiss. So, you slipped into your sandals and stepped out into the corridor. Waiting, just at the end of the hall was a man in armour; your appointed guardian.

He followed as you strode past him. You led him down the stairs and out into the courtyard. You could smell the lavender that grew beneath the queen’s chambers, that wafted up to the very top floors. You sat on a bench as the guard remained in the archway. You watched the butterflies around the bright flowers and birds in the bath. You smiled at the rare moment of serenity.

“Pardon me,” The voice cut through your bliss and your face fell. 

You looked up as Loki waved away the guard. You watched him near and sit beside you on the bench. His black hair was combed precisely and the straight shoulders of his jacket broadened his stature. His hand rested on the stone between you.

“He’s my man, not Thor’s,” He nodded to the now vacant archway. “But I let my brother believe otherwise.”

“Others watch. Those who have no loyalty to you.” You kept your eyes on the red-winged bird pecking at the grass. 

“And they will report me… conversing with you. And what shall they surmise from this scene?” He pondered. “That I did come to bid you back to the royal chambers. To make certain you did not try anything foolish in my brother’s absence. And how could anyone prove otherwise?”

“I would think him angered if you should speak with me at all. We have both seen his manner.” You rubbed your skirt between your fingers. “And who will face his wrath but me? I have no familial blood to protect me. I have nothing and yet I have been dragged lower than even the dirt I was born into.”

“Concubines are honoured under the legacy act. A vessel for a rightful prince.” He offered.

“A whore and the mother of bastards,” You countered. “I know what I am. I know my use.” You turned to look at him. “And, your highness, I know your tricks.” You stood and smoothed your skirts. “And I know I cannot stop them, so let’s not play at niceties. I haven’t the heart for it.”

You left him as he was. You passed through the archway and the guard appeared shortly after to escort you back to the royal chambers. You sat and stared at the portrait of Thor. You felt as if he could see you through the paint. _Could he know what his brother was up to?_

🌩️

You waited. And waited. And waited.

Loki did not come. Not before or after lunch. Or dinner. And so you took your place on the sofa and tossed and turned until you drifted into another unsettled sleep. In your new life, there was no true rest.

You didn’t slumber long. You were roused by a flash of green on the other side of your eyelids. You blinked away the phantom in your vision and pushed yourself up as you found a shadow standing in the room. The lamps brightened upon their own volition and limned the figure of the prince as he watched you.

“My work did keep me late,” He smirked. “While I am attuned to doing my brother’s work for him, his absence does enmesh me entirely.”

You watched him, almost stunned from your sudden awakening. You drew your legs up and the blanket fell away as you hugged your knees.

“A whole bed to yourself and you would sleep here?” He neared and reached to tickle your cheek. “You continue to… endear me to you, darling.”

“You know he will hurt me if he discovers you were here,” You turned to drop your legs over the edge. “I suppose you don’t care.”

“How should he discover that? I certainly won’t tell him,” He sat and spread his arm over the back of the sofa. “Will you?”

You looked at your hands, turned them over to trace the lines of your palms with your eyes. You shook your head.

“He is...has always been a brute,” Loki shifted closer. “I can see how he has been so with you. In your demeanour, in your step…” He slipped his arm down over your shoulders. “Was I ever so rough with you? Ever demanding?”

You kept your eyes down. He stroked your chin as he angled himself towards you.

“Answer me, my dear,” His long nose touched your temple. “I do like to hear that sweet voice.”

“Not in the same way,” You quavered. “No.”

“I remember how you trembled. How you moaned for me,” His hand slipped down your neck and his fingertips brushed your bodice. “I know you do too.”

A sudden glimpse flashed in your mind. Him holding you against him in the forest, his hand between your legs. Just as suddenly, you were returned to the king’s chambers as his hand now nudged your legs apart. You looked down and the satin disappeared in an instant. You were naked to Loki’s touch.

His fingers dipped lower as he pressed himself against you. You peeked over at him and found him just as bare. His pale skin flickered in the lamp light and his taut muscles rippled with every move. He snaked his hand around your legs and pulled them up as he laid out across the couch. He drew you close to him as he eased you down onto the cushion.

“L--Your highness,” You gasped.

“Say it,” He whispered. “Say my name, darling.”

You pressed your lips together as his hand crawled along your leg once more. You shook as he pushed two fingers along your folds.

“Loki,” You breathed.

“Oh, yes, darling, I love to hear it like that,” He flicked his finger across your clit and you twitched. “Again.”

“Loki…” You grabbed his upper arm as his finger sent another spark along your spine. “Please…”

“More?” He pressed another finger to your bud and twirled.

“N-n-n-” You stuttered. “Loki.”

You gripped his arm as you pushed your head back into the couch. He nuzzled your neck as he swirled his fingers faster.

“Isn’t this so much better?” He purred. “Mmm, darling, you are so delightful.”

You mewled as his fingers slid lower and he replaced them with his thumb. He poked his index inside you then added his middle finger. Your walls welcomed him as he curled his fingers. His lips grazed your throat, little kisses as he began to rock his hand. A sudden wave of warmth began to radiate from his touch.

“Listen to you.” He snarled against your flesh.

Your thighs squeezed his hand and your breath picked up. You arched your back into him and the pressure built in your core. A sensation bloomed within you unlike any you’d felt before. His hand sped up and you felt your arousal as it slicked his hand and dripped out along your cunt. 

Your hand trailed up to his head and your fingers knotted in his hair. The coil wound tighter, tighter, tighter. You gritted your teeth as you tried to resist the swell of pleasure as it mounted higher than ever before. You cried out in shock at the suddenness of your release, at the flood of pleasure that spilled out around his fingers and onto the couch.

He drew his fingers from inside you and roughly rubbed your clit as you spasmed. Your orgasm gushed onto the sofa and a sweet smell filled the air. You struggled to catch your breath as the waves finally stopped crashing over you, your legs twitching as Loki slowed his fingers.

“Loki,” You uttered as he lifted his head, his hand lingered on your thigh.

“What a mess you are,” He grinned. “I’ve hardly even begun.”

He put his wet fingers to his lips and sucked them. He pulled his hand from his mouth and dragged it over your stomach. He gripped your hip and guided you onto your side. You faced him on the narrow sofa and he hooked your leg over him. He felt around between your legs as his cock prodded along your cunt. 

He slid himself between his fingers as he spread your lips. You groaned as he entered you, stretching you around him. He eased himself to his limit and you slung your arm around his neck.

“Oh, darling, you are rather… pliable,” He growled as he began to rock against you. “And…” He hissed between his teeth. “Tight. Deliciously so.”

You writhed against him, desperate for more. Not thinking, only feeling. That indescribable tickle turned to a tugging and you clung to him tighter. You moved with him, forcing him deeper and deeper. Your hips bucked as you came and you threw your head, your body almost hanging off the couch. He snarled and nipped at your neck.

He rolled you beneath him suddenly, lifting himself over you. He grabbed your chin and forced your head straight as he crashed his mouth against yours. His tongue prodded between your lips and he forced his way inside. He devoured you as his motion picked up. 

He groaned into your mouth and lifted his head suddenly as his arm came up beneath yours. His deliberate pace turned to an impatient pounding. The couch shook as he lost all control and you ached around him; from pain, from pleasure. He pushed himself up and watched himself as he rutted into you, biting his lip at the sight.

“Gods, darling,” He growled. “Darling….” 

His breath caught in his throat and he tensed. His lips curled and his motion turned erratic, desperate. He jerked into you several times and stilled completely as he came. He emptied himself in you and hung his head, his dark hair dangling in sweaty waves.

“Say it again,” He tilted his hips until you keened. “Say my name.”

“Loki,” You wiped your damp forehead with a trembling hand. “Loki.”

🌩️

You awoke in the king’s bed. You didn’t recall how you’d got there. You could barely think at the tickle between your legs. At the nibbles along your thighs and the cool tongue that parted your folds. You looked down, the blankets tented over the figure beneath.

You shuddered as Loki’s fingers followed his mouth and lingered on your thigh. He kneaded the flesh there and stroked the crease between your leg and pelvis. He lapped noisily and you moaned as your legs bent on either side of him. His hands snaked around your legs and he hugged himself closer, his face buried there. 

You panted as you clawed at the blankets. You could barely handle it for the remnants of the night before. You were overworked and oversensitive. He suckled on your clit and your thighs pressed against his hand. You whined and his tongue flicked around your bud.

You came in a torrent of ecstasy and he kept you from writhing as he flurried your nerves to a storm. He parted and you quivered as he crawled up from beneath the blankets. The fabric brushed against your cunt as he fell down beside you. 

He laid on his stomach as he pulled the blanket away from your chest and traced your nipples with his fingernail. He bent to take one in his mouth and then the next, his eyes watching you as he did.

As he drew away, his hand crept up and down your stomach and he nestled against your side. You could feel his hard cock against you.

“Good morning, darling,” He slithered. “You just looked so precious, I couldn’t resist.”

You let out a long breath as his hand inched toward your pelvis. Your lashes fluttered and he played with the tuft of hair. He leaned in and his lips brushed your ear as he spoke.

“I need you around me again,” He wiggled his hips. “It’s unbearable.”

He got to his knees and the blanket fell away to bear his throbbing member. He pulled on your arm until you rose and he turned you around. He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you to rest on your elbows, your ass in the air. His hands ran along your back and he gripped your hips, rubbing his cock against your ass.

“Gods, you’re delectable.” 

He cupped your ass and spread it. He growled and pushed his cock between your cheeks. He drew his hand away and guided his tip down to your entrance. He poked inside and held himself there as he let out a hum. He impaled you all at once, jerking your body so that you nearly crashed into the headboard.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He kept himself at his limit. “You don’t even know how good you are.”

He took a breath and startled you as he began to fuck you. Hard. He hammered your walls as you put a hand out to keep yourself from hitting the headboard. You gripped the top of it as you kept your other elbow planted and the bed tremored beneath you.

He grunted as his flesh clapped against yours. The noise echoed around the chamber and you could hear how wet your were. You wheezed as another climax washed over you and your legs quaked, threatening to collapse as he forced you back against him, over and over.

He exclaimed as he came. He didn’t stop as he poured into you but when he did, he sank down over you until you were flat on your stomach. He rested atop you, his cock twitching inside you still, and his hot breath seeped into your scalp. 

He slowly caught his breath and pulled out of you. His seed leaked out of you as you rolled over. He stood and stretched shamelessly. He lumbered towards the bath chamber and disappeared through the door without a word.

You sat up, carefully as your sticky thighs brushed together and made you wince. You stood and waddled across the room, peering back at the bath chamber to listen. You carried on to the receiving chamber, your veins still buzzing and boiling.

You went to the mantle and took the pot from behind the statue of the mighty oak. Your heart dropped, it was rather light. You took the lid off and found it empty. You snapped the lid back on and put it back. You searched through the ornaments but did not find the pouch. You rushed to the sofa and pulled the cushions off. You hadn’t moved it, you would’ve remembered.

You raced into the bedchamber and stopped short as Loki stood by the four poster with a wry smirk.

“What ever is the matter, darling?” He tilted his head.

Your lips opened then closed. You frowned.

“I…” You glanced around. “The… the powder. It is gone.”

“A pity,” He remarked. “But not to worry.”

“Not to worry? I could-- you--”

“It has fulfilled its purpose. It’s kept you from carrying my brother’s bastard.” He smirked. 

“You--” You recoiled. “You’re not serious. Loki--”

“Your highness,” He corrected.

“Your highness, you must return it. It is not a very funny trick you’ve pulled.” You pouted.

“Trick? The only trick here is you thinking you can order me around,” He sneered. “It is, my dear, rather the reverse.”

“Please, I can’t-- I don’t want--”

“Get on the bed,” He demanded. “Just as you were before. I do like to watch your ass when I fuck you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex, fingering, oral, squirting.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and dark!Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is happening! Are you ready?
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

Within the next week, your life fell into the same pattern of dread and desperation as it had with Thor. Loki, in his way, was not so brutish as his brother but he had his own manner of cruelty. His words were just as painful as any strike. His eyes as sinister as any threat. 

He didn’t need to use his physical strength as the king did because his leverage was all the same Thor’s wrath. If he returned and discovered his concubine in the grasp of his reviled brother, it would be worse for you than the prince. Loki was protected by his title, his relation, as tenuous as it was. You were only protected by Thor’s tempestuous favour. Even if you despised it, cursed it, you trembled at the thought of his distaste.

That morning rose like any that had in Thor’s absence. You woke, from a shallow sleep at best, to Loki’s touch. You closed your eyes and bared it as you had come to do. Swallowed back the reluctant pleasure he filled you with. The guilt would come after. Choke you until you couldn’t breathe and not long after, he’d return to do it all again. 

As different as Odin’s sons were, they played at the same vile games.

You sat up as Loki rolled off of you. He sighed and you stood with a groan. Your thighs ached, your core thrummed, and you felt as if you had been drained of all you had. You rinsed yourself from the basin, flinching at how tender you were. You leaned on the counter and let out a long breath. 

You rubbed your eyes and pushed yourself straight. You splashed your face with water and walked on shaking legs back to the doorway. The last time you’d tarried, even as Loki had been on his way out, he’d grown agitated. In an instant he had you bent over the large tub, victim to his impatience and wiles.

You stumbled to the doorway and looked through. The bed was empty, the blankets still tangled in each other. Your heart raced. There was not a trace of the prince as you looked around. _No, not the prince_ but the king stood in the open door of the receiving chamber, arms crossed as he glared at you. You felt as if you would crumple as you clung to the door frame.

“Your majesty,” You uttered. His eyes sparked as they roved your naked body then flicked back to the bed. “Your back--”

“Early.” He finished for you as he stepped inside the chamber. “Don’t worry. I sent my brother on his way.” He neared the bed and tugged on the messy blankets. “I shall deal with him later. After you… sweet maid.”

You felt as if you’d been punched in the stomach. Your mouth fell open as you couldn’t think of any word to appease him.

“Don’t stand there looking dumb,” He snarled. “You’ve dirtied my bed. Clean it up.”

You blinked and shoved yourself away from the wall. You went to your gown, strewn across the floor, and bent to grab it.

“I didn’t say dress,” He warned. “I told you to clean up your mess.”

You stood and your lip quivered. You were terrified. You crossed to the bed and grabbed the blankets, pulling them from the bed. You gathered the sheets next as the king remained where he was, watching with heavy, angry breaths. You glanced over at him as you dropped the sheets with the rest and took all of them in your arms. 

You rose and walked with your armful toward the door. Thor stopped you as you passed him, his thick arm wrapped around your waist as he tore the linen from your grasp. He tossed them to the floor and spun your back to land on the mattress, catching yourself on your stomach, your knees on the floor.

“Stay like that, sweet maid,” He growled. “On your knees as you belong.” He shoved your head down gruffly. “You ungrateful whore.”

His large hands stretched around your hips and he lifted you until your ass was propped up over the edge of the bed. He let go and you listened fearfully to the brush of fabric beneath his fingertips. You shrieked as he struck your ass suddenly. He did again, harder, and your entire body quaked. He slapped you a third time and left the flesh raw.

He lowered himself over you. He bent his arm over your neck as he pinned you down, holding his weight up as he pulled his cock from his breeches. He dragged his tip along your tender ass and poked around blindly.

“A good thing you washed my brother off of you,” He sneered as he found your entrance. 

His hot breath clouded around you as he pushed inside. You gasped as he stretched your already sore cunt. You moaned and tensed beneath him. You quivered as he began to rut into you relentlessly. He jolted the entire bed as with each thrust, sending a bolt of agony through your body. 

Your eyes pricked with tears as you let him crush you beneath him. As you sank into the mattress, hoping to dissolve into it. To become anything but what you were. His animalistic grunts made your skin crawl as he got louder and louder, his motion harder and deeper, his fervour fed by his anger. 

He lifted himself, his hands on your shoulders as he snapped his hips against your ass harshly. You whimpered, your tears tasted like salt as they pooled on the bed beneath your head. He impaled you completely and let out a roar. His entire body shook and he gave a few, final, uneven thrusts as he emptied himself into you.

He pushed himself off of you so that you bounced atop the feather mattress. He snarled as he stood and you stayed as you were, prone, afraid, stunned. He slapped your ass again and you winced as you sniffed back your tears.

“Turn over,” He ordered.

You shakily pushed yourself onto your back, too frightened to sit up as you fell flat on the mattress. He smiled down at you as he gazed down at his slick member. 

“You’ve made another mess,” He stroked himself and beckoned you with his other hand. “Clean it up.”

You sat up, dizzy. He stepped closer as his lip curled and grabbed your head. He pressed the tip of his cock to your lips and you opened around him. You closed your eyes and he forced himself down your throat. You gagged and let him guide your mouth. Better it be done with; better the king punish you and be done with you sooner. Better to have this all over, even if it meant your end.

He began to fuck your face. He was hard again in an instant. Your spit dripped down your chin as he did not waver. You choked and garbled around him, your eyes wet and streaming once more. There was nothing to be done. You were hopeless, helpless.

“Open your eyes, darling,” The voice startled you and your eyes fluttered open. Loki smirked down at you as he continued to delve into your mouth. “Mmm, you are delicious as ever.”

He inhaled sharply and his fingers curled around your head. He let out a stuttered groan and threw his head back. He came as he kept his hips moving, forcing his seed down your throat. You blinked away your tears in confusion and choked down his cum as he released you and pulled out of your mouth. You cough and wiped your lips as you stared up at him.

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Loki smirked as he strode away and grabbed a cloth to wipe himself. 

“What--” You gasped as you stood nervously. “Why did you do that?”

“To show you the value of discretion,” He purred as he tucked his cock away and tossed the cloth on the side table. “That was only a simple imagining of what should happen if my brother should return and discover what you’ve been up to.” He snickered. “But I would dare to say it would be much worse for you, darling.”

“You’re-- you’re horrid,” You spat. “You-- you--”

“I’m trying to keep you safe, my dear,” He slithered. “I wouldn’t want him to hurt you thus so I would forewarn of what should happen if you were so careless to betray our… little delights.”

“You think I am so stupid as too--”

“Perhaps not but I am clever enough to make certain you know,” He said staunchly. “And besides, it was a lovely treat before another day of courtly toil. As ever, you have proven delectable.” 

You pressed your lips together. You felt hollow. Your stomach turned and you stooped to take your dress from the floor. He watched you all the while and as you stood he licked his lips.

“Not to fear, I expect my brother will not return for some time,” He preened as he neared the door. “I did ensure that he should be kept away for at least another week. Perhaps more.” Loki paused in the doorway and looked back at you. “I might have left out a few essential details about the uprising and my brother is so quick to underestimate his foes.”

He winked and left you. You looked down at the red fabric and frowned. _Were you so concerned for Thor’s return? So eager for another tormentor?_ It made little difference if it was the king or the prince; you would suffer either way.

🌩️

Around noon, a maid arrived to change the bed and tidy the chambers where you hadn’t. You ignored her side glances and whispered snips. You didn’t care. She thought you the lucky one, she didn’t realise her own fortune at being unnoticed. She left and you remained as you had been for most of the day, by the window, gazing out, dreaming of freedom. _What a silly idea._

Several hours passed, maybe more. You were surprised by a knock. The maid only knocked when the king had been in residence and Loki never bothered with such formality. You rose and went to the door. The king would not knock upon his own door and by Loki’s word, he would not return for some time yet.

The queen greeted you on the other side. She stood with her shoulders back and head high; her usual and natural grace. Her round eyes were sharp and discerning as she looked you over.

“Your majesty,” You bowed and tried to shake away your disorientation. “I…”

“Do not trouble yourself, I’ve only come to converse,” Calla declared and you stepped aside swiftly as she whisked past you.

You closed the door as she swept into the chamber and looked around before lowering herself upon the sofa. She sat straight and her eyes strayed to the portrait of the king. Her revulsion was apparent as she quickly averted her gaze and cleared her throat.

“Please, sit with me,” She gestured to the chair. 

You obeyed and sat lightly on the cushion. You folded your hands in your lap and hooked your feet together under the chair. You watched her, anxiously.

“That night,” She began in a stony tone. “When my husband… sent me away.” She took a breath and her jaw tensed as she struggled to keep her calm. “I was humiliated. I returned to my chambers and I wept then I swore I would not do so again. I realised then the kind of man I had married. Early too but not soon enough.”

You fidgeted as you listened, uncertain what to say.

“I knew what he would do with you. And you saw that for a moment I did sympathize but the moment I stepped out into the corridor, I couldn’t help but pleasure in your suffering. Better it not me, better that the woman he chooses over me should know agony at his hand.”

The venom in her voice filled you with bile. You could not blame her for her hatred, you expected.

“I was selfish. It wasn’t your choice. It never is. Thor is not the kind to be controlled or influenced by another. We both have learned that. And yet he passed that ridiculous act and assured my humiliation. A concubine… bastards to be legitimized upon my failure. I’d not been given a chance to succeed.” She shook her head. “And it stung more.”

“I’m sorry--”

“I am not here for an apology. I am here to be heard.” She interjected. “I admit I did not give you that powder for your own good, but for mine. To ensure you did not beget a child that should displace my own. So that you could not threaten me further. Any benefit to you was an afterthought.

“And I thought I could bear it. That I could find a way to tolerate a lifetime in hopes that I might find someone else to love me. That I might have a child who would one day take the throne from this monster I was wed to.” She sniffed. “But in my husband’s absence I have determined that it cannot be done. I will not sacrifice my pride for his.”

You frowned. _Why was she telling you all this?_

“I cannot imagine you feel for me any different than what I do for you. This tumultuous storm of pity and loathing. Confounding and entirely tortuous. Yet, my conscience would not have me begrudge you entirely for Thor’s arrogance and to suffer by it.” She gulped and peeked over at the portrait again. “I am leaving. I will return to my home. If Thor does insist upon this union, he will have another battle and one I refuse to lose.”

Your eyebrows flew up in shock and you gaped at her. Her guile, her courage was astounding.

“At your risk, you are welcome to accompany me. Upon arrival, you might return to your formal duties in my kingdom.” She said. “You understand, that is the extent of my generosity. From there, I will have nothing else to do with you.”

You nodded and it was your turn to look at the oil likeness of Thor. It felt as if he was watching you, as if he could hear every word of his wife’s plot. But it was a way out and to think you might be beyond his grasp, beyond Loki’s… you didn’t need to fear him.

“Yes,” You uttered. “Yes. I’ll go. Thank you, your majesty. Thank you.”

“Do not fall to your knees yet,” She stood and looked down her nose. “My plan might be foiled yet. I leave tonight. I’ve secured transport. I expect you at the docks by midnight, just alongside the rainbow road.”

“The man, the watcher, Heimdall…”

“He will have sufficient distraction,” She asserted as she strode across the room. “If you are late, I will not wait.”

🌩️

Your only obstacle was Loki. He arrived that night as every night. You tried very hard to withhold your anxiety and chagrin. That morning loomed over you. His cruel trick lingered in the back of your mind and despite his assurances, you could help but think the king might return at any moment. 

Loki let you fall forward and you collapsed on the bed. He smacked your ass, a habit which was as irritating as it was painful. You held back a grumble and sat up as his seed leaked from you. He crawled up onto the bed and fell onto the pillows with a sigh. He was as pleased with himself as ever.

You stood and looked out the window. It was late. You needed to find a way out before it was too late. Before the queen left with the last of your hope. You went to the bath chamber and washed yourself as you always did. You might pretend to doze until Loki did and you could sneak out then. Or perhaps you would have to make a run for it. Yet, that might inhibit the queen’s plan entirely.

There was a tunic and a pair of breeches hidden beneath the cushions of the sofa in the receiving chamber, waiting for you. There were Thor’s and much too big for you, you’d looped a length of rope through the breeches to belt them around you and would tuck in the tunic. Your sandals would have to do as you had not figured out how to fit Thor’s over sized boots to your feet.

You returned to the bed chamber. Loki’s eyes were closed as he lazed across the mattress. You climbed up beside him and he did not rouse. He merely slipped further down and hummed. He reached out to rest his hand on your thigh. He drew circles with his fingertip and you eased back against the pillows.

His finger slowed until it was entirely still. You sat, holding your breath, and listened to his. It was slow, even. You waited until you were certain. You lifted his hand carefully. You waited for him to wake. He did not.

You slipped from the bed. Your heart was pounding. It was too easy. You waited again. You couldn’t wait much longer. He rolled over so that his back was to you but still he did not sense your presence or wake. You had to go now. 

You crept through to the receiving chamber and pulled the clothes out from the sofa. You dressed, listening to every night wind and bird outside the windows. You went to the door, sandals in hand, and inched it open. You didn’t close it all away, afraid it would assure your failure, and slipped on your sandals.

You rushed down the corridor, slowing at the corner and calmed yourself. Your disguise was poor and you didn’t need to betray yourself by running. Yet the corridors were eerily empty and the palace unsettlingly quiet. You reached the stairs and descended quickly.

Outside, you were disoriented. As if you were floating in a dream. You’d gotten this far, you could make it. 

The sky flashed, a streak of colours all the way across the city. A crash and several bangs. The rainbow bridge was alight. You ran over to the wall and hid from the blooming lights. Voices hollered back and forth and the clatter of armor preceded a group of guards scrambling to open the gates before pushing out into the city streets.

You waited for the noise of their boots to fade and the gate closed. You went to the east wall where the vines grew and began to climb. Still, you were fine. The lights, the noise, continued. It must’ve been the distraction the queen spoke of. 

On the other side of the wall, all patience, all caution slipped away. You clamoured down the streets and rushed towards the spark of activity. You just needed to reach the docks. It would be easy enough to go unseen in the chaos.

You passed by the cobblers which marked the border of the fishing district. You were so close you could taste the salt. You had to make it. You had to. You could see the queen’s dark figure at the shore and another, taller, with her.

A curtain of green light painted your vision and you stumbled back. Loki caught you before you could fall on your rear and grasped both your arms tightly as he drew you near. He leaned down, his voice low, unheard amidst the cacophony sounding over the rainbow bridge.

“I wake, you’re gone, and there is battle above,” He hissed. “Did you truly think you could trick a trickster?”

“I didn’t-- I-- your highness.”

He kept hold of one arm as he turned. The queen was gone along with her escort. You tried to pull away from the prince, tried to run forward, to call after her. He clung to you and spun you back.

“Let Calla go home. I made certain she’d make it myself.” He said. “Heimdall can handle what oafs were sent to draw his attention.”

You froze and squinted up at him. “You?”

“Darling, you think I don’t know everything that happens in the palace?” He leaned in until his lips were by your ear. “You think I don’t know what goes on in that head of yours?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex; paddling.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and dark!Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of smut but I promise y’all, we are close to a conclusion. Don’t give up on reader just yet.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback <3

The door was locked. Loki barely said a word as he left you in the king’s chambers. Alone. You would have been thankful for the solitary in any other circumstance, but this was more penance than peace. Not only was the prince angered by your attempt at flight but he now held it over you. If he should reveal it to the king, you would surely face a wrath far worse than Loki’s silent brooding.

Several days passed, a week maybe. In a perverse way, your wish for isolation had come true. Only the maid appeared to bring your meals and to clean up the barely touched remnants. You didn’t do much but stare out the window or at the wall. You couldn’t decide which you dreaded more, Loki’s inevitable appearance or Thor’s foreboding return.

The prince woke you. As the first time he’d appeared thus, you were on the couch, in a troubled and tenuous slumber which he swiftly broke. You sat up slowly as you touched your forehead and your vision cleared slowly. You blinked away your fatigue as Loki paced back and forth behind the couch. You looked over the back at him and he barely seemed to notice you.

You turned your legs over the edge of the sofa and were startled as something slapped harshly against the back. You stopped and looked back. The wooden paddle rested threatening against the upholstered frame. A snake head was carved into its face and it’s long tail wound around the handle, gripped in the prince’s pale hand.

“Obedience.” He said staunchly as he turned the paddle. “That is what you must learn. While your little acts of resistance are entertaining they can be rather exhausting.” He brought the paddle to your cheek then slid it down under your chin and forced your head up. “Trust me, darling, this will save you much trouble. Not only with myself but my brother as well.”

“Your highness. I--” You stammered as he lifted your head higher. “I have thought on my transgression and I am so very sorry. I understand that what I’ve done--”

“You do not understand.” He insisted as he pushed on the paddle and you were forced back until you were on your feet. “You do not understand that the queen left because I allowed it. That she did invite you because I suggested it. That you fell into my trap because I knew you to be underhanded.”

“I was scared but I--”

“You be quiet,” He hissed as he brought the tip of the paddle to your lips. “I did not come to break that precious face.” He let the paddle drop as he stepped around the couch. “Only the last of your cursed obstinacy.”

Your lips trembled. You couldn’t understand why he would aid Calla. Why should he let her go and not you? Well, certainly he had more use in you than a wife not his own.

“Come on.” He slapped the couch cushion with the paddle. “Hands flat.”

You stared at him and he lifted the paddle. He brought it around your back and nudged you towards the sofa. You did as he bid and he leaned the wood against your ass. He spun it and rubbed it against you.

“I did not bring the queen to be an ally to the king. I chose her because I knew she would be an easy foe, especially with my oaf of a brother.” He slithered as he stepped closer and pulled up your skirts. “I don’t expect you to comprehend my methodology but surely you can guess my intent… my brother’s arrogance has always been his greatest flaw. He is a sore loser.” He bared your ass and stepped back. “Ever since we were children. And to lose to me… a greater tarnish upon his pride.”

“Please--” Your voice caught in your throat as the wood cracked across your ass and your legs gave out. You cried out as you crumpled to the floor and reached back to touch your tender flesh.

“Up!” He barked and jabbed you with the paddle. “Count.”

“Ow,” You whined. “I can’t. Please don’t--”

“I will double the mark, dear, so stand and take your punishment with some degree of dignity.” He snarled.

You rose, shakily, drawing yourself up with the couch. You bent over it heavily and braced yourself as your legs continued to quake. You took a breath as the wood met your flesh again before Loki pulled back. The next strike made you yelp, and the next, and the next. With each, you counted, pained grunts which barely left your breathless chest.

When you reached twenty, tears crawled down your cheeks and nose and fell onto the cushion below. You waited for twenty-one but it never came. Instead, Loki pushed on your lower back until you lowered yourself down to the floor, careful to keep on your knees as your ass reverberated with pain.

“I did promise my brother to keep you in line,” Loki said as he placed the paddle against the wall. “He did not clarify in which way I should do so but whatever is most effective, I suppose.” 

He neared and pulled you up by your elbows, your skirts falling over your legs once more. You were barely able to stand on your own strength and you sniffed back your sobs. You’d never felt a pain so intense and it lingered as your flesh was already bruising.

“You do know if you were to tell him of the ways in which I’ve kept you submissive, he will do worse.” He turned and sat on the sofa as his hands slipped your arms. “You must know that I have shown you mercy but you would rather not have him prove it thus.”

You scowled down at him, somehow numb and entirely agonized all at once. He grasped your waist as he drew you between his knees until your legs met the couch.

“So, what have you learned, darling?” He asked.

You stared down at him as his fingers crept up and down your sides. You choked as you searched for your voice.

“To listen. To be obedient.” You quavered.

“To be silent.” He added as he pulled you into his lap. “To do as you must, not as you want.”

He tore your skirt from beneath you as he slid you closer. He kept you on your knees, just above him as he felt around between your bodies. He unlaced his breeches as his other hand brushed your skirts back behind you. He freed himself from his pants and you felt him prodding along your cunt. He gripped your hip and forced you down impatient and sighed as he tossed his head back against the couch.

You sat atop him, your ass burned as you settled in his lap. His hand fell from you and he spread his arms across the back of the sofa.

“Do as you must,” He purred. “You’ve learned much, darling. Surely you needn’t my guidance any longer.”

You inhaled as you began to rock. You grasped his shoulders as the friction of your skirts against your ass caused you to tremble. He stayed as he was, watching you past his long nose, as you sucked in your lip, in agony and reluctant pleasure. Despite the fire in your veins, the singe along your flesh, you felt that familiar tingle. That one which wasn’t really you but that baser, instinctual weakness within.

You kept your pace slow but steady, afraid to further agitate your tortured ass. You hung your head, wishing, praying, for it to end. The listlessness, the loneliness, the purgatory of these chambers, you had taken it for granted. You hadn’t appreciated any of it and this is what came from it.

Your orgasm rolled through you but you only let out another pathetic whimper. You focused on keeping your hips tilting until as a flood of warmth filled you. Until Loki’s voice rose sultry and dusky around you. You stopped and without thinking, fell forward until your head rested beside the prince’s. Your breath came shallow and shaky. 

“Get off me,” He growled as he shoved you.

You sat up and lifted yourself from him, falling back on the cushion beside him with a grumble. It hurt worse than before. Not just the welt from the paddle, but your soul; your very being. He stood and strode away, ignoring your existence as he searched for something to clean himself with.

You remained on the couch, curled up in a heap, barely hearing or seeing him as he moved around the chambers. You only sensed his shadow as he came to loom over you.

“I will not be so patient again.” He bent and grabbed your chin until your lashes fluttered up at him. “Your novelty wears thin, my dear.”

🌩️

Loki did not return for another week. You were thankful he did not bring the paddle but his visit went as any other. The next day, the door was unlocked. You opened it but did not leave. Not for another week after that. More than a month since the king had left. You didn’t long for his return only for the similar absence of the prince.

You felt sick often, your stomach cramped most nights, and you’d begun to bloat. _Was it stress?_ Surely the unending tension that encased your entire existence was wearing on you. That morning was worse than most. You were overtired, your head hurt, and your breakfast made you queasy.

So you decided it was finally time to leave the chambers. You needed some air. You needed to be free of the walls of your prison. You needed to forget, if even for a moment, a second. You could just pretend, just a little, that this all had been a bad dream.

You stepped out into the corridor. The guard stood straight and watched you as you passed him. He followed a few feet behind. _Loki’s man? Thor’s? Did it even matter?_

You went to the garden, the only place you could think of to go. The only sanctuary in this inferno. You passed by the flower beds around the stone bench and the low hedges near the front of the courtyard. The bushes got higher and higher and trees came to be framed by rose bushes and lines of tulips and lilies. 

You were a fawn, lost in a forest of wolves. You were a fae searching for the magic root that would free you. You weren’t you, you just were. Only the guard, your personal shadow, kept you bound to reality.

You knelt by a patch of golden daffodils and daintily felt a petal. The scent of pollen made you think of when you’d been a child. The bunches of violets you’d gathered and give to your mother as a present. You smiled.

“I wondered where you were.” Your heart caught at the deep tone; quiet but suffocating. You looked over your shoulder as Thor dismissed the guard with a glance. “I admit my greater fears did come to mind.”

You withdrew your hand and stood. _Was it truly him? Was this some trick again?_

“My king.” You breathed. “You’ve returned?”

“I was longer than I expected,” He said calmly as he neared. His scarlet cape was stirred by the gentle breeze, his expression was a mix of fatigue and frustration. “But I prevailed. Ormheim has been subdued and I return to you, pet, wanting.”

You lowered your chin as he came up before you. He took your hands in his and drew you to him.

“You look… even more delicious than I recall,” He hummed as he cupped your cheek in his hand. “Did you miss me as I missed you?”

“Yes,” You lied. “Every day.”

“And night, I’m certain,” He grinned. “How long I’ve waited to see you again. To see this face.” His arm wrapped around you and he hugged you to him. “To feel you.”

You tried to smile but it felt more a wince. You recalled Loki’s warnings, the queen’s escape, and your own guilt. Even if he did not learn of his brother’s mischief, he would not be happy for his wife’s departure.

“I cannot wait,” He snarled as he leaned in, his large hand stretched over your jaw as he raised your head. “I thought to take you back to the chambers but my patience is little.”

He pressed his lips to yours and clung to you. You kissed him back, perhaps hoping to prolong the inevitable. Perhaps hoping to live in your delusion a little longer. He might be the keeper of your cell but you could pretend he was another. Pretend you wanted it so bad as him. You did want it; you wanted to leave it all behind. You wanted to be happy so why not fake it…

He bent closer and his arm slipped down your back. His other hand fell from your chin and he grabbed the back of your thighs. He lifted you as easily as he would a feather and wrapped your legs around him. He groaned into your mouth as his hand blindly searched your skirts, bunching them up in each other as he bared your ass.

You clung to his shoulders as he felt beneath you and tickled your cunt. His lips left yours and he bent his head into the crook of your neck. His mouth brushed along the collar at your throat and his warm breath seeped into you. He guided himself with two fingers to your entrance and he sank into you slowly. He gasped and dragged his lips along the skin that bordered the golden choker.

He impaled you completely and you moaned. You tilted your hips as you pushed your head back and he kept his motion with sharp, short thrusts. You let out pathetic mewls with each rock of his pelvis and you tightened your hold on him.

“You really did miss me, pet,” He rasped in your ear. “Mmm, all mine.” He purred. “The nights must have been long all by yourself.”

“Very,” You breathed as you let him use your body and turned your face up to the hot sun. “Oh, my king.”

“So sweet,” He groaned as he sped up, hooking his arm under your right leg and drawing it up as he hooked his fingers over your shoulder and his other stayed wrapped around your back. “Fuck, it’s been so long.”

You panted as you felt the pressure mounting. As the coil twisted inside of you and urged you on. As it pushed away every ounce of doubt and resent. As you forgot the sickness which had woke you early and the melancholy which had coloured your life. You exclaimed as your orgasm took over and you let yourself surrender to Thor’s body. Accept his gentleness while you could, his cruelty would not be far behind.

He slammed into you harder and harder. His growls grew deeper and louder. He snarled against your cheek and crashed his hips against you. He jolted your body as his motion grew sharper and more deliberate. He rocked through his orgasm as he roared in pleasure, fucking you until his seed was dripping out around him.

His chest rose and felt against you and he stumbled around with you still in his arms, still buried inside of you. He sat on a stone bench beneath a tree with great green prongs. He sighed and ran his hand up and down your back as he embraced you.

“I needed that,” He said. “Were you a good girl when I was gone?”

“Yes, my king,” You uttered as leaned against him. You felt his power, remembered it. Visions of his wrath tinted those memories and you shuddered. 

“Let us stay like this,” He played with your skirts as he spoke. “Just for a time. I’m not so ready to be king again.”


	18. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex; tied up; violence; blood.
> 
> This is dark!Thor and dark!Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: So this is the finale (aside from a planned epilogue) but it’s been a fun ride and I hope y’all enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and enjoy <3

In an instant, Thor was king again.

_And you were nothing._

He led you into the palace, his broad shoulder regained their usual bearing as lords and ladies alike passed him with deference. As his veneer changed so too would he; his selfish cruelty would return with the same repugnant desires. The royal entitlement to everything and anything. You couldn’t help but ponder if it were preferable to the prince’s ploys. Or perhaps, absence had dulled your recollection.

At his chamber door, Thor stopped short. His hand hovered over his father’s name along the branches of the tree etched into the stone. Then his fingers fluttered and he traced the letter of another; Loki. He frowned.

“My brother awaits me,” He declared. “One of his rats must have informed him of my homecoming.”

“Should I go, my king?” You asked meekly.

He looked at you keenly and tilted his head. “Let my brother pout in envy. Despite myself, I did miss his petulance.”

You bowed your head and waited for him to enter. Instead, he pushed the door open and ushered you ahead of him, his hand on the small of your back.

“Loki,” Thor greeted plainly. “Do you insist on pestering me so soon after my return?”

“I would not if it weren’t urgent.” Loki remained seated on the sofa as his fingers crawled along the cushions where you had messed it in your lust. “Welcome home, brother.”

“A warm welcome, I’m sure,” Thor’s cape swept over your shoulder as he brushed by and he gestured you onto the bedchamber. “Do make whatever it is brief.”

“It is best if the maid remains,” Loki lilted.

You froze and turned back warily. You watched the prince’s dark hair as his arm stretched over the back of the couch. Thor motioned for you to stay and squinted. His jaw twitched and he sighed as he nodded for Loki to continue.

“Your queen has fled the city in your absence,” Loki announced pointedly. “I was unable to impede her but I did manage to snag her accomplice in the debacle.”

You went rigid and held your breath. _No, he couldn’t. Had he not already punished you enough?_

“Oh,” Thor crossed his arms and raised his chin. “And did you see that they were delivered justice. As I recall, I did trust you to oversee my kingdom in my absence and I return to a traitorous queen nowhere to be found.”

“Why, brother, I thought a real king’s justice would be much more appropriate to the culprit,” Loki slithered. “As you see, she is rather close to you. I dare say, she is dear to you, even.”

Thor shook his head and growled. “Speak plainly, brother.”

“Your little pet did seek to wriggle free of her own lead,” Loki flicked a hair away from his face nonchalantly. “I caught her before she could join your queen and in the least, made certain you did not lose both.”

Thor’s eyes slowly drifted to you and you lowered your head. Both to hide your fear and anger. _Damn Loki and his lies._

A loud roll sounded from the distance and seemed to shake the palace. The pale blue sky darkened to a sombre grey and shrouded the chamber.

“Brother,” Thor uttered tersely. “You may leave us. I shall deal with your incompetence in turn. I suppose I should be grateful you’d even the foresight to keep my pet in her cage.”

“Brother.” Loki rose stiffly and swallowed bitterly. “There is one more matter.”

Loki neared the kin and reached into his jacket. He revealed the familiar leather pouch and pressed it to Thor’s armoured chest. He whispered in his ear and smirked. The room flashed as a crack of lightning landed just outside. Thor took the pouch and shoved his brother aside.

“I suppose I was gone for too long.” Thor snarled as he stared you down. You barely noticed Loki’s swift exit as the shut behind him and waves of thunder turned the sky black. “I have been good to you pet and you would leave me?” A bolt of blue electricity struck before your toes and had you retreating. “You would deprive me of the one thing I ask of you?” He tossed the pouch and another strike came down and you took another step back. “It is treason to kill an heir to the throne… worse before the child can even draw breath.”

“My king, your brother is a liar,” You pleaded. “It is true that I did try to follow the queen but only to keep her from going.” You brought your hands together and the next bolt barely missed you. His eyes glowed an intense blue and his entire body had grown to a storm of anger and electricity. “And whatever other lie he has told you is not true, I have only served you–”

“I don’t believe you, little mouse!” He roared and another bolt came down as you stumbled into the bed chamber. “If you cannot do your duty upon your own whim, then I shall have to guide you more firmly.” 

Several more flashes of lightning had you at the foot of the bed. Thor seized you and dragged you up onto the mattress. You kicked as he pulled your wrist to one corner and pinned it with his knee. He took a pillow and shredded the case into strips. He wound one around you wrist and then the post before he did the same to your other arm, then your ankles. He had you spread across the mattress, entirely prone, entirely afraid.

“It is I who holds you, not you I.” He snarled. “I am your king and you will ever be my servant.”

He grabbed the front of your bodice and tore it open. He pushed aside the crimson silk and his large hands spread across your chest. He kneaded your breast as his eye glowed even brighter.

“You will never know my benevolence again.” He spat as he shoved himself off of you. “You will only have my spite and my seed until you deliver me your due.”

“Please, my king–”

“I haven’t so much need of your mouth so best still it before I am want to break your jaw.” He warned as he unclasped his cape.

The thunder without boomed and the electricity that sparked from his flesh sizzled across his armour. He lifted the golden mail over his head and let it clink to the floor with his sword belt. His sweat-stained tunic landed atop it and his dusty boots were kicked over as he shed his socks. His trousers fell on their own weight as he stood straight. You pulled on your bounds desperately as you watched him.

“My king, if you believe I have betrayed you,” You whimpered as he lifted a knee onto the bed, “Then why is it that even now I do feel a stirring in my womb?”

He stopped and stared at you. His eyes rolled over you and his lip curled. 

“Better to ensure there is truly a whelp in you,” He planted his hands on the bed and crawled over you. “You will not leave my bed until I am certain of it.”

“Please.” You begged. “Please, my king–”

He clapped his hand over your mouth and squeezed until your jaw ached. “A maid. Nothing.” He hissed. “And I did make you my pet.” His nose touched yours and a buzz of electricity flowed through you. “I have been too patient upon your duties… and as my queen is now gone, you take hers too.”

You closed your eyes as tears swelled. His hand slipped to your throat and he tugged at your golden collar. You trembled and his hand snaked further down. He pressed between your legs and shoved two fingers inside you. The remnants of your reunion remained. 

He shifted and angled his tip along your folds as he withdrew his fingers. He guided his throbbing cock to your entrance and took a heady breath. He thrust into you, hard, and you exclaimed. He pushed his fingers in just above his cock and began to rock, stretching you past your limit.

He sat back on his heels, his thick thighs against yours as he rutted into you, pulling his fingers apart as if testing how far he could push you. You bared your teeth and whined as your body convulsed in pain.

“It will hurt much more when you give me my heir,” He sneered. “I should delight in those screams as much as I do now.”

You sobbed as he jolted into you harder with each tilt of his hips. The bed quaked and your nerves bounced off each other as electricity coursed from his body into yours.

“And do not think a child your saviour. Even as you are round with my bastard,I shall use you still. And I shall beget on you as many babes as I can, until you are broken.” His voice rose as his hand slipped from your cunt and he gripped your hips. “Until your only thought is to bend to me so that I might fill you up… again.”

He grunted like an animal as the clapping of flesh mingled with the crackle of lightning and the roaring thunder. Your entire body ached as he crashed into you. You were breathless; terrified.

He sank into you as far as he could and his hips jerked spasmodically. His hand held your hips down as your pelvis felt as if it would shatter. He let out a bellow as he spilled into you.

But he didn’t stop.

His hips kept their motion and he sped up until you felt his cum along your thighs and ass. And he slammed into you, over and over, until you were whining, begging, and blathering for him to stop. Until you were calling to him in a flood of tears, afraid you would break into pieces beneath him.

Your eyes rolled back as every muscle in your body tightened and your entire being radiated in agony. You gasped for breath and one last surge of lightning blinded you before it all went black.

🌩️

When you woke again, it was night. The moonlight peered through the windows as you were kept as you were by your bounds. Thor slept beside you, his arm and leg draped over you as he snored on his stomach. You let out a pathetic noise as the pain returned before the memories.

You stared at the canopy. You were nauseous and could smell his sweat on you. You could feel him inside you still and yet you felt an unending emptiness. You felt like a shell along the shore; tossed and tainted by the salty water until you were brittle and bleached.

Thor woke as the sun replaced the moon. He said nothing and took his pleasure again. You left you as if you were only a part of his and when the chambermaid came to tidy, she looked at you in disdain before continuing her work. You knew her; her name was Gilna, she used to sweep the lower floors.

That night passed like the one before. Thor let you free only to relieve yourself and eat some. When you refused his first offer of mutton, he shoved it in your face until you ate. He did not wash it away and let the juice rot and stink on your skin until the next day. Yet he still used you and slept beside you.

On the fourth day, he bathed you with a rag and basin. Your whimpering amused him as he wiped your skin raw and used you again.

You counted a week by the moon and the sun. You found your stomach often queasy and your meals sitting heavier and harder. Your mind was shrouded in Thor’s presence and absence. When he was there, you were terrified and tortured; when he was away, you dreaded his return without distraction.

And one day, the ninth, you laid as you had anon and the servant came to tidy up the king’s clothes. She was bent over to gather his tunic when he entered. You noticed but she did not. He watched you and smirked as his eyes flicked to the unknowing maid. She stood and saw him at last, a frightful yelp squeaked from her lips.

“Your majesty,” She said shyly, “My apologies, I was not aware…”

She trailed off as his eyes flitted over to you and back again. You could see the calculation in his gaze. The appraisal of her worth to him.

“Not at all,” He waved away her apology, “Carry on in your duties. I will not get in your way.”

He went to the window and peered out. You watched the maid gather the rest of his garments into the wicker basket. Then Thor spun back and tore your attention from the innocent girl. She was eager to please as she smiled at him and bowed.

“Is there any other task I might complete for you, your majesty?” She asked with a bat of her lashes. _Foolish girl._

Thor neared her and gently took the basket from her. She preened coyly as she let him.

“Will you hang my cloak for me?” He asked as he set the laundry aside.

“Your majesty,” She dipped her head again.

He stooped so that she could unclasp his cape and she hung it as you had a dozen times in the tall wardrobe.

“And do you mind aiding me in the removal of this heavy armour?” He asked sweetly.

She glanced at you and blinked. She nodded and went to him. He showed her how to loosen his chest plate and eased it over his head. She tended to him closely and placed the armour in pieces neatly along the table.

“Is that all, your majesty?” She asked. 

He ran his fingers along his bottom lip and hummed.

“I am sure you know of this wench and how she has failed in her sworn duty to me.” He gestured to you blithely. “That she does displease me… and it no secret that my wife has turned traitor and abandoned me.”

“Your majesty, the kingdom shares in your grief,” She said. “I must admit I feel it deeply myself. To see you, my king, betrayed so. And to think that amid such a crisis, the prince has himself disappeared.”

The girl’s words both irritated and surprised you. _Loki was gone? When? How?_ Not that it mattered to or your existence. He’d sentenced you to this waking nightmare and you doubted he had any intent of breaking it.

“Oh, and that these crimes against me do trouble me so,” Thor played the part well and this maid was too naive to sense it. Or perhaps she was too greedy for the king’s favour. “I have no one but this troublesome whore and she does not offer me comfort. You see, I must keep her to punish her for her deceit but it only serves to punish me in turn.” He hung his head and sighed. “I am the same as any, only I sit the throne. I feel, as any does, and my pain is deeper than any.” He looked out the window. “To be so alone.”

The maid was silent. You saw her hesitation but it was not enough. She tiptoed closer to the king, entranced by his show of vulnerability.

“You do not have to be alone, your majesty,” She touched his arm daintily. “I am but a servant but I could listen? Perhaps, offer you the comfort you seek?”

It was Thor’s turn to be silent. Tension mounted between them and finally he broke. He turned to the maid slowly.

“Would you?” He asked as his fingers danced down her sleeve. 

“I would do whatever my king wishes of me,” She breathed as she caressed his cheek.

He smiled and cradled her hand against his cheek then brought it to his lips. “Let me then…” He began as his eyes strayed to you for only a second, “See all of you.”

“Your majesty?” She murmured.

“Did you not mean what you said? That you would offer me comfort?” He played with the top of her bodice. “Do you lite to me as so many others have?”

“No, your majesty, it is only…” She paused and looked at you. “I admit I am shy of such things. It is not that I haven’t been seen, your majesty, but only in the act of bathing.”

“You are a maiden still?” He wondered.

“I am, your majesty,” She lowered her eyes.

“Then I would be remiss…” He drew away and she caught his hand. He gazed into her eyes and slowly she let go. She turned and put her hands to her shoulders.

“I should require help, if you might, your majesty?”

Thor grinned and his fingers crept along the laces. “I might,” He hummed and worked at loosening her bodice.

You pulled on your bounds. You did not despise this girl, you pitied her. Even as you lay in the wrath of the king, she fell so easily into his trap. She did not, could not, realise how she might become as you.

“Don’t.” You called out. “Don’t do this.” She looked to you haughtily and Thor lifted a brow sharply. “Your name, it’s Gilna, isn’t it? Please, listen to me and go.”

She scowled as her body was jerked back as Thor pulled her bodice open.

“Do not listen to the wench, sweet Gilna.” Thor bid. “And you.” He snarled in your direction. “Quiet or I shall make you quiet.”

He pushed down Gilna’s sleeves and she shimmied free of her dress. She turned to him with a pout, a feigned modesty as she fixed the low neck of her shift and pushed her chest out.

“Oh, Lady Gilna, you are beautiful.” Thor purred.

“Your majesty, you forget, I am not a lady.” She trilled.

“To me, you are,” He leaned in until his lips were before hers. “I am sure you taste as one.”

He kissed her and she welcomed him. Her arms swept around his neck as he bunched her shift in his fists. He pulled it up until she parted for him to remove it entirely. His lips returned to hers ravenously as he dropped the plain cotton and he angled her to the bed.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and turned her abruptly. He pressed his body to her and bent to kiss the crown of her head and he fingers traced along the top of her stockings. She shivered and pushed back into him.

“There is a game I used to play with my queen,” He rasped. “Would you like to be my queen?”

“Yes,” She muttered as his hand came up to cup her pert breast. “Yes, your majesty.”

“Good, sweet queen,” His other hand went to her hip and he pulled her feet back as he bent her. “Put your hands on the bed.”

“The bed?” She looked at you again.

“She is part of the game, my queen,” Thor said. “Do not worry yourself for her.”

You twisted your hand as you tried to break the linen strip. You could not another fall at his feet. You could not wish your fate on any. You grunted as you strained against your bounds, helplessly watching this girl slip deeper and deeper.

“He will make you like me,” You said. “Please, he lies. And if he does not he will toss you away as he does a soiled handkerchief.”

“Silence!” Thor ordered and squeezed Gilna’s hip. “Sweet queen, do not listen to the wench.” He took her hands and pressed them to the mattress. “Like this.” He drew back and felt along her sides. “My queen, are you ready for your king?”

“I don’t–” Gilna’s eyes rounded in a moment of doubt. “I don’t know, your majesty, I never–”

“Thor!” You hollered as you struggled. 

He froze and glared over her head at you. To use his first name was as good as spitting in his face.

“Don’t do this, she is just a girl. Please.” You begged.

He gritted his teeth and slowly raised his hands. He backed away from her and rounded the bed. He grabbed your head and lifted it roughly. He turned to look back at Gilna as she pulled her hands away from the mattress.

“I didn’t say you could move,” He barked. “Don’t you fear, girl. You shall watch what I would do to you so that you may be ready for your king.” He turned back to you and climbed onto the bed. “If you look away, I shall know. Don’t be a bad girl, Gilna.”

He straddled you and pinched your nipple harshly.

“Is it jealousy?” He taunted as you squirmed. “Hmm, my pet want her master?”

“You’re a monster!” You sneered. “I hate you.”

“Oh?” He snickered as he bent over you and his hand stretched over the golden collar. “You will not know hate until I’ve torn your child from your arms and sent you back to your knees.”

The collar snapped in his grip and the metal dug into your skin as he squeezed.

“Perhaps, I was wrong pet. How easily I could have another in your place.” His nostrils flared as you gulped for breath. Your vision began to dot as your chest burned and he squeezed tighter and tighter. “How easily I could–”

He was thrown forward suddenly. He landed atop you the large hammer flew back and broke the bed post above your left ankle. Gilna stumbled back with a shriek as the right one was struck next.

Thor rolled off of you and you kicked until the linen strip came free of the broken post. He held out his hand and the hammer stilled. You gaped at Mjolnir as it trembled against his will and was suddenly moving again. Just as swiftly, the heavy metal broke through the other two posts and the canopy collapsed.

The top of the frame crashed down and pinned Thor. You were barely between it and the edge of the mattress. You tore the linen straps from the splintered wood and fought your way free of the busted bed.

Your legs were weak as you tried to stand straight and your ears filled with Gilna’s screaming.

“What is happening?” Thor grunted as he tossed aside the broken bed frame and once more reached out for Mjolnir. “Here!”

The hammer flew towards him and past him. It barreled through the air at you and you shield yourself pathetically with an open palm. The leather wrapped handle met your hand and your fingers clutched it instinctively. You blinked and stared down at your hand as you grasped the hammer easily; as light as a feather in your grip.

“No…” Thor muttered and jumped across the splinter covered mattress. “It cannot–”

You pulled back the hammer and knocked him away as easily as you would a gnat. He crumpled like a paper doll to the floor.

“Go, Gilna!” You hissed. “Now!”

The maid scrambled for her clothes. She would sound the alarm as soon as she was gone. That would be your doom.

_If Thor didn’t rise first._

You waited for her to go and kept your eyes on Thor. You moved blindly around the bed and felt behind you along the front of the wardrobe. You opened it and pulled out a large tunic. Thor sat up just as you poked your head through it and threaded your arms through the sleeves, passing Mjolnir between your hands.

You reached for a pair of breeches and pointed the hammer at him in a wordless threat. It flew from your grasp and struck him across the jaw. You stepped into the long trousers and tied them tightly, rolling them to keep them from slipping. Mjolnir whooshed through the air in another lap around the chamber before returning to you.

You caught the hammer’s strap and spun it around your fingers. Thor lifted his head, blood smeared across his face as he touched his jaw. The hammer turned and turned, brewing a storm around you.

You shook as a wall of blue light began to grow in Mjolnir’s path. Thor’s figure grew fainter as the chamber faded. Your veins flowed with cold flames as you were engulfed in the storm. You closed your eyes and the world went dark as Thor’s angered shouts were smothered in the whirlwind.

“Take me away,” You said to the hammer as you were swept up in its overwhelming power. “And let us never come back.”

🌩️ 🌩️ 🌩️ 🌩️ 🌩️


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nonconsensual sex (series)
> 
> This is dark!Thor and dark!Loki and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue to stir your imaginations :D
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback. <3

Heimdall rarely went to Thor. Usually, the king would appear in his lookout and sit with him and talk. But the watcher had seen his distress; some of it at least as much of his vision had been obscured by flashes of bright blue light. It wasn’t often he was in the dark.

His blind spot quickly cleared as he found his king upon his carpet, bloodied and blithering. Ancient curses rolled off his tongue as he sat against the broken bed frame, his palms mapped with blood. Alone. His hammer was gone. Heimdall felt the absence of the sacred weapon.

He pulled up the armchair and sat before Thor. The king’s eyes sparked with anger as his lips continued to move in whispered obscenities. Heimdall leaned forward and sighed.

“Your majesty.” He said carefully. “Should I send for a healer?”

“I am fine.” He growled as he bit down and tenderly touched his jaw. “The maid…”

“Which one? There is a girl weeping in the laundries now, her dress askew as she blubbers.” Heimdall said. “Or the other? The one I cannot see?”

Thor’s eyes focused and his brows drew together. He searched Heimdall’s face then dropped his head back against the wooden frame. He closed his eyes and bent his legs. Never shy of his nudity, he barely seemed it.

“Look again.” Thor snarled.

Heimdall sat back but the void remained in his mind. The girl was gone. Mjolnir too.

“You know that is not how it works.” Heimdall said.

“You are to be my eyes. To seek out my enemies and to watch my back and yet you fail me when I have been betrayed by all around me.” Thor’s eyes snapped open and he glared at the seer. “You are as good as all of them.”

The king got to his feet, slowly, unsteadily. He shook his head and wavered as he caught himself on the stump of the bedpost. He groaned and leaned heavily on the wood. He ambled to the window and took a deep breath and swayed once more.

“If you cannot find the bitch, where is my brother?”

“Ah, yes, his charm has worn off or rather he has let it fall. The prince does not seem so worried now about you finding him.” Heimdall rose and strode around the room. Shadows of fear, of anger, lingered in the air. “He is in Ormheim.”

“Ormheim?” The king snarled. “Did I not just put that rabid hound down?”

“He is not the only visitor.” Heimdall continued reluctantly. “The queen, Calla, is with him. Her father’s guard has accompanied her there to meet with several other lords.”

“They conspire against me.” Thor uttered. “I shall put them all in the ground. Loki not excepted.” Thor slammed his fist down and grunted. “My own brother. My wife.” He spun and barely kept on his feet. “Tell me, have they betrayed me in all manners?”

“As your brother’s tendencies lean, he has… not shied away from it.” Heimdall replied.

Thor huffed and crossed the chamber. He took the pitcher of warm ale and gulped deeply and snorted back the dried blood in his nose.

“Look for the maid again.”

“I cannot find her,” Heimdall stated. “Not right now but my king, she cannot hide forever. You must only allow me the time.”

“Time!” Thor slammed the pitcher down. “Well, I suppose I’ve a war to fight first.”

“Your army is ready. I’ve sent the signal already. Not all the lords are against you.” Heimdall assured. “And you have many more friends than your brother and much fewer enemies.”

Thor pressed his lips together and slowly smiled. He nodded. “I suppose you’re right. I trust I shall have enough men left after all this nonsense to seek out my errant pet.”

🌩️

A loud thump and a sudden rush of wind radiated from your body. You laid in the field, the tall grass around you was flattened. You coughed and your fingers slipped from the hammer. You sat up and looked around. You had no idea where you were. If you were fortunate, you were far from Asgard.

You pushed yourself up to your feet and stretched your fingers. The hammer flew up into your hand and you sighed as you clutched it. You raised it and turned it slowly, examining the sharp edges, symbols etched around it. You dropped your shoulders and let the hammer hang from your grasp.

You turned to the sun, this one not so bright as that in Asgard. You set out across the field, the legs of the breeches dragging in the grass. The sun was already low here, the night would be upon you in little more than an hour. You did not know which beast languished in this land and even with Mjolnir in your hand you weren’t sure you could face it.

You reached a road. It was paved in a hot black molding with yellow lines along the middle. There was a large house just along it and a silo not far from that. Fields of corn and tall wheat and another building on the horizon. You followed the road along and kept to the dirt as the paving burned your soles.

You stepped back as you heard the breaking of wind and you turned as a peculiar vehicle approached. You watched and slipped down into the grass, ducking behind the stalks. The odd contraption stopped. Thor had his ships but for the most part, horses were preferred in Asgard.

You watched as the door opened and a man stepped out. He looked normal enough. Tidy blonde hair and a plain black jacket over a rather thin shirt. His pants were of an odd dyed fabric and he gripped a small rectangle in his hand. He peered around and frowned.

“I know you’re here.” He said to the air. “I saw you as I drove up.”

You stayed still and silent.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” He called. “You lost?”

Mjolnir twitched in your hand and you looked down at it. You shook your head. You could deal with one person. You stepped out slowly and raised the hammer.

“Lost but not afraid.” You declared. “Whatever, whoever you are, I doubt you could withstand one hit.”

He blinked and looked at the hammer. His brows drew together and he gave a curious grimace. He raised his hands and backed away.

“I wouldn’t want that, no.” He assured. “Looks like a heavy hammer.”

“Very.” You promised as you lowered it slightly.

“Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you.” He said and his eyes peeked at the hammer again. _Was he scared?_ “It’s gonna be sundown soon and you shouldn’t be out here in the dark.”

You doubled over as your stomach churned suddenly. You bent over and wretched into the pebbles alongside the road. You wiped your mouth and stood as you breathed heavily.

“You sick?” He asked.

“No,” You dropped your hand. “With child.”

“Pregnant?” He blinked and nodded. “Well, I’m not gonna force your hand but I can put you up for the night then you can decide where you’re going in the morning.”

“I don’t even know where I am,” You said.

“Then you can figure that out too.” He offered. “Seeing as you got that,” He looked at the hammer. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

You considered him and turned Mjolnir in your hand. You chewed the inside of your lip. You stepped forward and lifted the hammer to rest against his chest.

“I’ll still be watching.” You warned. “Doubt the men around here are any different then those I’ve known.”

“Fair enough,” He stepped back and poked his finger along the rectangular device in his hand. He raised it to his ear as he kept his eyes on you. “Fury, no. Just shrapnel. Yeah, that’s it.”

He tapped the device again and tucked it into his jacket. He went to his vehicle and opened the door closest to you.

“Maybe we can find something that fits you better too,” He said as you slowly neared and your fingers tightened around the leather-bound handle. “Think we’ll start with food and a bed though. How does that sound?”

You arched a bow and carefully lowered yourself into the vehicle. You peered up at him and raised your chin.

“It should do for the night…”

“Steve.” He finished. “My name is Steve.”

You rested the hammer in your lap and lowered your eyes. Do not let him see the mouse you once were. You sniffed as you looked at him again and gave him your name. He repeated it and smiled. He closed the door and rounded to the other side.

“You sound like someone I once knew,” He mused as he took out a key and shoved it behind the wheel in front of him. He peeked over at the hammer and his blue eyes narrowed. “I think it’s the accent.”

_**END** _


End file.
